


Stuck in the past

by MinYun (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt, Hurt Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Seokjin | Jin-Centric, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Minor Character Death, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Pain, Painful Sex, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, War, but not in a cute way, yoojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MinYun
Summary: The boys befriend a very anti social Min Yoongi and end up with more than they bargain for.Kidnapping's and gang violence ensuesThere are plot twists but its more for the characters than the readers.Be entertained.Please read safely.a college/ gang AUJin struggles with the past while he tries to save a future with Min YoongiPlease pay attention to the tags. Will try to add tags in chapter summary for further warnings. This fic will get graphic





	1. Chapter 1

Seokjin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi and Hoseok had to be the most unlikely group of friends. They were a mix of personalities not many would put together but somehow they balanced each other and worked out.

For instance, no one would think the genius philosophical and curious Namjoon would befriend the flamboyant, energetic and sometimes slow witted Taehyung, nor would anyone ever purposely put the loud, cheerful,sunshiny Hoseok in the same room as the silent, broody ,mysterious Yoongi yet , here they all were in a half circle around a street artist having their faces immortalised in a charcoal drawing at Taehyungs request connected by fate, stubbornness and a bout of curiosity.

They weren’t always friends. In fact they all meet each other in strange a circumstance.

SeokJin had met his boyfriend Taehyung at a modelling gig he catered for. At first glance Taehyung was; to keep it simple, Terrifying.

Tall and long limbed, broad chest and shoulders.

The designers flocked to him having him try on outfit after outfit. The clothes fell elegantly on his willowy body and his face… oh God, Seokjin had never seen anyone quite as striking. The man was art. Strong brows sat over large striking eyes a sharp nose sat proudly on his face and his perpetually turned down pink lips added to the appeal. From every angle Taehyung was a masterpiece.

An intimidating ,beautiful master piece.

Or at least that’s what Seokjin thought till he had been caught staring and instead of the cocky smirk he was expecting ,Taehyung grinned at him and Seokjin’s heart stopped. The puppy of a man with a broad smile that showed every tooth in his mouth, bound over to him arms outstretched, introducing himself with a hug instead of a handshake.

Taehyung had caught the caterer staring at him. If he were honest he’d say he thought the broad shouldered Adonis was another one of the models but Taehyung had never claimed to be an honest man, he took in the black apron tied snugly around his tiny waist and realised that he was not. Taehyung had felt the holes burning into the side of his head from the man’s staring. His plump rose shaped lips pushed out in petulant pout, his hands turned in the wrong direction sitting on his waist, his pretty brown eyes adverted when Taehyung caught him and with no internal warning at all Taehyung had found himself hugging the man.

Seokjin had invited Taehyung to have coffee at his café, and Taehyung accepted. Seokjin was proud of his small café. He took a loan from the bank on his own to get the rundown old spot, and with a little spit and polish he had it up and running in two months.

It wasn’t till later that Seokjin found out that Taehyung will only drink coffee that is 10% coffee 20%milk and 100% whipped cream drizzled with caramel. That’s not how math works and Seokjin knew that, but what is math is the world of Taehyung.

On campus they heard the whispers. How catastrophically and universally unfair it was that the two prettiest men on the face of the earth had found each other and fallen in love. They even heard someone say “thank god they can’t reproduce; the biological anomaly that they would spawn would be a thing of science.”

It made them laugh mostly but it made them lonely. They had tons of friends, or associates would be a better word. It came with their looks and popularity. Associates, but not friends.

Hoseok and Jimin were dancers; they had a few classes together and became fast friends. Hoseok had always admired the way Jimin moved. Not just in dance but in general. He oozed sexy confidence, every move was graceful, from the way he’d turn his head before his body when he pivoted; the way he flicked his delicate wrist to push his hair back; to the way he played with pens in class and made them dance across his small fingers; even to the way he fell smoothly bending his knees so as not to fall to hard, this happened often because though he was a dancer he was always falling over. Not that he was even particularly clumsy just poor balance.

His smile lit up a room and maybe even the world. Hoseok didn’t have romantic feelings toward Jimin, he thought maybe he did but they made out one night in a heated alcohol induced lust fest. It ended with the both of them laughing like hyenas Jimin clutching his stomach crying, “what was that?” as they both came down from their alcohol high. They cuddled that night knowing all they would ever be was friends.

Jimin loved Hoseok with his all. Strictly platonic as they found out but he loved him fiercely and he learned so much from him. Hoseok danced hip hop rather than his contemporary. Where Jimin was all grace and flowing lines, Hoseok was hard edgy and powerful and Jimin wanted that. Hoseok had taken him under his wing and they trained daily. When they moved together they were like beacons. Their bright, light easy-going personalities and fluid movements drawing people in like sirens. They’d say they were at the peak of their lives till one event after another teared them down. First it was Jimin’s mother.

She passed away due to an illness she was silently battling. She never told Jimin about her condition. He came home from class one evening to find her cold body on the couch, eyes wide open, mouth gaping, face twisted in pain hands clutching her chest. A dribble of blood dry in a line from her nose to her ear. But it was the eyes that freaked Jimin out the most. She looked like she should blink at any moment. They stared unseeing and clouded up at him from her pale face.

The eyes always freaked Jimin out.

He had to sell their house and belongings to pay off her medical bills the left over money and insurance is what he used to bury her then he did something he swore he would never do. He called his dad.

His dad was not rich but his new wife was. She was the CEO of a media company and she graciously agreed to pay for Jimin to finish school. His dad grudgingly sent him some money to get by and his step mother, a much more decent person that his life sucking father, promised to email him the receipts every semester for Prof of payment.

Jimin moved into Hoseok’s apartment with what little clothes and furniture he had left which was honestly just a lamp that his mum had loved and he couldn’t find it in himself to sell ,and a bed with which he moved into the second room of Hoseok’s apartment.

Then everything was shot to hell again when Hoseok’s landlord claimed the rent at the run down old building was too low and hiked up the rent by 400,000 won. Jimin and Hoseok both put their extra dancing aside to get extra jobs. It was one evening as Hoseok was dragging his tired beaten body up the stairs to his apartment that he saw the landlord coming down the hall. The old man, to his credit looked regretful as he handed Hoseok the envelope. They had till the end of the month to leave.

2 weeks.

He walked into the apartment to find Jimin dry heaving over a puddle of his own vomit on the kitchen floor, tears in his eyes as he told Hoseok that he got fired from his first job. The one that payed his half of the rent, the other job only gave him 2 hours a morning to clean before the breakfast crowd and was in no way enough. Hoseok rubbed his back reassuringly and helped him up. They were in a bad situation and Hoseok prayed more for Jimin’s sake that it got better because the little guy hadn’t been the same since his mother, his dignity and dance was stripped from him.

Jungkook and Namjoon met at a net café.

Jungkook was in the middle of a gaming tournament and Namjoon was tinkering around with coding on the computer closest to Jungkook’s.

Namjoon wasn’t a coder, nor did he study IT or anything of the sort. What he was, was curious. That’s how Namjoon learned, by playing with things that interested him. He’d dismantle electronics and put them back together he’d do hours of independent research on whatever topic tickled him at the time. He was just reading up on disassembling handguns when he accidently pressed a few keys at once and a list of code came up on the screen. Naturally Joon began messing around.

Jungkook looked over while reloading his game screen and did a double take as he saw Namjoon a tall dimpled faced boy with a platinum blonde Mohawk furiously entering a series of code. Jungkook had noticed the guy coming to the café a few days week. He was tempted to ask the guy how many squats he did to get his thighs to look like that he also wondered how his dark brown hair would look in a Mohawk.

“hey, wait!” Jungkook shouted just before every system on the land cable shut down with an error message. “Fuck” he hissed. Namjoon looked at Jungkook sheepishly. It turned out that Jungkook was actually the supervisor at the little café and _he_ luckily _was_ a computer science major with a focus on coding (and kicking ass in video games as he so delicately put it.)

Jungkook had the systems back up in no time and offered to teach Namjoon a bit about coding to curb his curiosity in exchange he had to go to the gym with Jungkook in the mornings so he could give him tips on how to get legs like Namjoon.

Namjoon was embarrassed to tell Jungkook that he never worked out because it messed with his hair. Jungkook had stared at him blankly for a full minuet before he responded with “well you’re gonna start now.”

Namjoon showed up every evening to the net café to have a lesson with Jungkook and soon when the opportunity arrived he was hired at the café. Although Namjoon received an allowance from his parents and didn’t need a job, nothing made him happier than to come to the usually quiet café to do his research. He and Jungkook got along surprisingly well for two social outcasts. Namjoon was a nerd and that was putting it lightly, Jungkook would be popular if he stepped out of his shell but unfortunately the poor boy was painfully shy and sometimes he just spaced out. Serious situations, conversations, mid-sentence, even in the middle of pouring water Jungkook would blank out, completely unresponsive. It happened when he thought to hard or felt anxious.

Namjoon liked it, the weird bean.

He loved to observe Jungkook when he blanked out like that. He did research on absent seizures because he was convinced that’s what he had. He found out shortly after that it wasn’t what he thought.

Jungkook had panic attacks, in that time it mimicked his blanking out except without the thoughtful expression and more wide eyed fear. Not normal wide eyed fear more like wide cold eyes staring at nothing and heavy breathing. Either way they became inseparable. Just the two of them.

Yoongi was a loner. The type that simply refused to speak to people because he believed it would be a waste of breath. In fact ever so often he’d go on long bouts of silence where he just wouldn’t speak for months at a time. His parents payed for his therapy which he begrudgingly attended but did not like. He had a passion for music and writing and often did it in his spare time he also had a passion for dramatically sighing at dumb people and scowling in his free time. Of course this made it hard for Yoongi to make friends. Actually he made a lot more enemies than anything else.

No one messed with him and Yoongi had his family name to thank for that.

Yoongi was small only about 5’8 and almost painfully thin and pale, yet somehow with all his body parts and face combined he was something beautiful to look at. His pale skin and light blonde hair contrasted with his dark feline eyes and heavy dark eyebrows. His lips were soft and pouty and he had a button nose. A pretty little specimen who also happened to be a compressed ball of anger. While his parents paid for his therapy, his older brother paid for him to take martial arts training. Yoongi expanded on that and took weapons training as well when he was able to.

His mother always said that his brother was born in the sunlight and yoongi was born in the shadows like it explained away his behaviour. His brother just said that he is the way he is because of his height.

“He’s closer to hell” Junki would say while ruffling Yoongi’s hair.

Yoongi went to school to study management only because he figured if anything his job should be bossing people around. But while on campus one day Yoongi found the music room. A black grand piano sat in the corner near a window. It had been years since Yoongi played. He had too much pent up anger and frustration to sit still and play music although his therapist would often play songs he liked during the sessions. New piano compositions every time. Some famous ones and some indie. Yoongi liked to go home and download the songs only to lay aggressive drum and bass beats over them. He loved to produce music. He wasn’t good with words most of the time but his music said enough for him.

But that was then and this is now and now he had no need for the thing. Even so he sat at the piano and pulled up the cover. He stoked the middle c then played a few scales his fingers cracking from finally letting loose and not being curled into a ball. It brought a sense of peace. By the time Yoongi stopped playing and opened his eyes, he had drawn a crowd one of the people there being the head of the music department, a stubborn old man who said he had already signed Yoongi to the music department as a minor and failure to show up to these new classes will result in failing grades and a life full of misery.

The professor smirked as if he hadn’t just threatened a student with life long misery. Yoongi did agree in the end and applied for a scholarship which the music professor pushed through for him and that’s how the little angry man became a part of the music programme.

Yoongi and Seokjin were in the same year and because of their degrees they attended a lot of the same classes, however Seokjin was always swarmed with people as beautiful as he was and Yoongi was always alone reputation making it so. Hoseok and Namjoon also had a few general ed classes together but had never met because of similar reasons, Hoseok was too popular and Namjoon was too awkward. Jimin Taehyung and Jungkook were also in the same year. Jungkook had been a prodigy and started university almost two years early. Unlike the others, Jimin had spoken to Jungkook on occasion. But when the younger started staring off into space mid sentence Jimin left to sit with his friends. The eyes always freaked Jimin out.

Taehyung was untouchable, unreadable. His resting face was terrifyingly striking, most people admired him from afar. He always seemed to be deep in thought although his thoughts usually gravitated around his sketch book full of clothing designs. And so the cycle went until that faithful night.

Jungkook and Namjoon left the café late that night. An overwatch tournament had kept them both there till 11pm the last of the stragglers finally leaving with bleary eyes and cramped fingers. Namjoon had his nose buried in a book about origami and Jungkook happily munched on an apple while having a gentle hold on Namjoon’s Jacket to guide him around poles and holes in the side walk.

Suddenly someone shouted then someone else then they heard the gunshots. The popping sounds came from close by startling them both. The terrified screams increased at the sound.

Jungkook tugged Namjoon’s arm hurrying him in the opposite direction but he wouldn’t move. Jungkook looked up to see that Namjoon was looking across the street to where two boys were jogging in the direction of the shots.

“That’s Jimin, from my class” Jungkook said softly.

Namjoon nodded “and that guy is Hoseok from mine”

They looked at each other. Bodies tensing to run away but mind screaming to go help. They speared each other a single glance before they were both sprinting across the street to follow Jimin and Hoseok. Why? they couldn’t tell you. Maybe to pull them back to safety maybe it was Namjoon’s curiosity maybe it was just them needing to help.. maybe it was just meant to be.


	2. Unlikely

Jimin saw the group of boys on the park bench and the hairs on the back of his neck instantly stood up. It was a rear night that both he and Hoseok had time off from work and they were going dancing. Neither of them had classes on Fridays which made Thursday nights as long as they weren’t working ;their party night.

A few small groups were walking through the park at this hour. No one ever walked there alone. It would take a crazy person to venture here on their own, and the reason sat in front of them.

Moon Soonyun was a third year at their university. Rumoured to be the son of a dangerous gangster or something. He’s rumoured to sell college girls on the black market and has even been blamed for most of the female disappearances in the school district. They have no way of proving it so he was free to always be here at this time of night with a group of no less than 15, there he say ‘thugs’, to keep him company.

Jimin leaned a bit closer to Hoseok as they passed him. Not too far from the gate now they picked up the pace. Jimin let out a shaky breath as they left the park.

“He always gives me the creeps” Jimin whispered.

Suddenly there was a shuffling sound behind them they both turned to see a small boy in a stare down with Soonyun. Jimin gasped as the small person backhanded Soonyun making him stumble and fall to the ground. There was a beat of shocked silence before one of the thugs pulled out a hand gun. Hoseok gasped as two others held the small boy under the arms holding him in place.

The boy was obviously trained, Jimin thought as he saw the small person knock out the men who were holding him and disarmed the other. He fired the gun a few times till the only sound that came out was a clicking noise.

“You little fucker” Soonyun raged as he charged at the guy. The remaining thugs also began taking swings at the boy who ducked and weaved most of the hits but a few managed to get through. He started slowing down after a particularly sharp kick to the ribs and that was what it took for Jimin to tug on Hoseok’s arm and run into the fray.

Taehyung and Seok jin couldn’t believe their luck for starkly different reasons.

The one day Seokjin decided to walk to the supermarket a fight ..with guns and actual violence broke out before his eyes. He had to protect Taehyung who was dancing from foot to foot nervously as the pale little boy was kicked and punched repeatedly. Suddenly another small boy ran and literally jumped into the fray, another, more tentative boy tried prying people off of the small boy who had fallen on his knees.

Taehyung was just excited that he got to watch a fight with guns and everything. He looked up to see Soonyun a guy with a bad reputation on campus wearing a white bomber jacket with a splattering of blood across the front. It wasn’t as red as he thought it would be, more burgundy than red. The spray made an interesting pattern. Taehyung looked at it thoughtfully. If was beautifully messy. He was definitely going home to sketch it later. He was so entranced by the pattern that he almost missed the glint of metal that Soonyun was holding.

Without thinking. Not that he bothered with that much in any event, Taehyung ran up to Soonyun and tackled him to the concrete. Just then more people showed up on the scene. A tall dimple faced man with a platinum blonde Mohawk and a dark-haired boy with giant doe like eyes. Tae couldn’t help but look at how differently their styles contrasted. The blonde wore a beige long coat over a black tee and blue jeans, his shoes were a muted green while the dark haired boy wore a large white t shirt and open black hoodie with black long crotch joggers and black timberlands. They both sort of stood there before getting startled into action by Seokjin screaming “Tae!!” right before everything went black.

Jungkook was in a fist fight. The most work his delicate arms ever saw were a few bench presses with Namjoon every morning. He was strong, but he was no fighter, yet something drove him to start throwing punches when the tall broad shouldered blonde in front of him started screaming for his brother? Boyfriend? Jungkook had no time to process it. He was trying to keep up with the punches coming his way. Jimin was surprisingly holding his own. He and Hoseok making a sort of shield around a crumpled little body in a black hoodie on the ground.

Namjoon kept pace with him even managing to break someone’s nose in the process while the pretty blonde threw his boyfriend over his shoulder holding Soonyun down with a foot to his chest, the gun kicked away. How had he managed to subdue the likes of Soonyun? Jungkook was amazed to say the least. The man looked far too delicate to have achieved that feat.

A siren sounded somewhere close by and the thugs that could, scattered.

The remainder and Soonyun deflated in defeat as the officers pulled up in front of them.

Seokjin was forced to lay Taehyung down and get on his stomach as the police tried to differentiate between the assailants and the victims. The obvious victims being Tae and the small hooded boy.

Jimin felt tears rundown his smarting cheek as he heard an officer calling for an ambulance for the boy he tried so hard to protect.

In the end it was a knife that brought him down it was still sticking out of his side. There was a dribble of blood on the corner of his soft looking mouth a smudge of dirt and a darkening bruise on his pale cheek. Blood matted the front of his light blonde hair.

The four other boys who came to help all laid on their stomachs next to him the one who identified himself as Namjoon was saying reassuring words to Jungkook as his large vacant eyes stared at nothing, his cheek laid against the concrete hands behind his back as they all were. Had it not been for his rapid breathing Jimin would think his soulless eyes meant he was dead. He had seen dead eyes before. That’s what they looked like. He exhaled and turned to his other side to see Hoseok with a large bruise forming on his face smiling at him.

A strange mix of I’m proud of you and this is the most fun I’ve had in a while sprinkled with Park Jimin what the fuck did you get us into.

The man identified as Seokjin was allowed to stand and give his statement. He was the least harried looking of all 7 of them. His hair still perfectly styled his pink chunky knit sweater untarnished. He kept looking over at the officer holding a bandage over Taehyungs bleeding head. When Seokjin finished giving his statement they were all allowed to get up. Jimin winced at the pain in his rib other than that he felt fine. Namjoons mohawk was dishevelled and jungkook’s white t was covered in blood. Hoseok looked okay besides the bruise on his face all’s well that ends well Jimin thought.

The ambulance came shortly after. They had a look at all of them Taehyung the small boy who’s name was Yoongi and Jungkook were taken to the hospital. Since they were all piled into one ambulance there was some argument as to who got to go with them before Seokjin offered to drive them all in his car which was parked at the other entrance of the park. After brief belated introductions they all piled in.

Yoongi walked through this park all the time. He would pass here after his tutoring most evenings. He never had any real fears, not the dark or heights or spiders, so maybe he hated closed spaces and maybe he hated people touching him and maybe he got anxiety attacks from people shouting at him but of Soonyun.. never. A mob bosses son the rumours had claimed and yet Soonyun had never scared him. Soonyun was 27, he dropped out and re enrolled to many times for Yoongi to actually care but credit wise he was just about a junior at the college. He was tall with tanned skin dark brown hair and a muscular body. He wasn’t hard to look at, but he was annoying. In Soonyun’s defence everyone annoyed Yoongi, it would make no difference if he was actually stalking him or not.

Maybe it was ignorance on Yoongi’s part. Maybe he was just itching for a fight, he had been on his best behaviour at his brother’s request, but that night when he saw SoonYun and his merry men at the park he felt adrenaline tense his body.

He wanted to feel his knuckles pop against someone’s face, to feel his muscles tighten and release as he sent kicks into the soft flesh at someone’s side.

Yoongi kept his head down and his hood up as he passed. His hands buried deep in his pockets. The tutoring he had done earlier ran late and he was hungry and ready to get to his apartment. He was almost past them just a few steps away from a couple of guys walking just as quickly to pass the group of thugs, when one of them made a comment.

“oyi! Isn’t that the pretty fucker from your school Soon?” the guy said.

Yoongi kept going his steps faltering a bit as he heard the next few words.

“It is….” SoonYun was clearly facing him now.

“I heard this one likes it up the ass too” this voice was closer and Yoongi turned to see SoonYun and a few of his bitches had approached him. Yoongi rolled his eyes. In all honesty when it had just begun Yoongi was flattered.

The stalking started gradually it was just glances at the cafeteria or in the parking lot but soon Soonyun had started waiting for him around corners and near his classes. Yoongi knew there was infatuation there but Yoongi being who he was, and what he was, was stupid, but besides that he was generally unbothered.

Yoongi fought the smirk as he lifted his dark feline eyes to Soonyun and blinked innocently. Soonyun’s heart picked up at that. From this angle Yoongi’s lashes casted dark shadows over his eyes that made them look even more sinister, sexy, sinful. His pink lips puffed in indignation as he looked up at him.

Soonyun bit his lip, “aren’t you just precious” his voice rumbled pupils dilating oddly.

“You know, it’s been a while since I had a pretty little fuck toy.” Soonyun snickered backed up by his choir of lap dogs.

“Can we share him? All of us I mean?” asked one of the thugs.

Sharing Yoongi would be the last thing Soonyun did. If ever he got his hands on the angel in front of him he’d never let go. Never.

Soonyun noticed early on that Yoongi either was an oblivious fucker or a cock tease.

He’d show up to class in oversized sweaters and ripped jeans looking cute and sinful in one go, sometimes he’d see him leave his apartment in all black knowing that the colour did wonders against his skin and hair. The best days were Fridays because that’s when Yoongi had one 8am class that he’d roll out of bed with floppy hair to get to. He’d pull on black joggers and a hoddie of grey or light blue and come to class looking soft and sleepy.

Soonyun came to all his classes for almost a full semester. Yoongi’s response was always the same. He’d see Soonyun roll his eyes and walk away.

Soonyun had never wanted someone this badly and yet there he was everyday lurking in hall ways waiting for a peak at his little kitten. If his family ever caught word of this, he’d be in a lot of trouble. The Mins were not to be provoked, yet Soonyun didn’t care. He was in love.

Over time SoonYun became bitter by the rejection. He would have Yoongi one way or the other even if it had to be by force.

“Calm yourself” SoonYun hissed at his lackeys.

He looked back to Yoongi and slowly raised his hand to touch his cheek “So soft,” he whispered in awe and Yoongi fought a shudder, he fought it so hard that a hand…. one of his own actually…. swung and connected with Soonyun’s cheek. The backhanded slap echoed in the silence as Soonyun fell from the force of it ,stunned.

The ringing in Yoongis ears wouldn’t let up. A headache started forming in the centre of his forehead. He needed to release his adrenaline and this gave him the perfect opportunity. They grabbed him and held him still for someone to hold a gun to his face.

Yoongi blacked out. Not passed out, Blacked out. He couldn’t control himself he knew what he was doing but he couldn’t stop it. He could feel his muscles contract and release. He could feel every blow to his face and ribs and stomach but he couldn’t get himself to stop fighting. That is until he felt the hot searing pain in his side and then a sharp metallic taste in his mouth and all the fight drained out of him in a huff as he fell hard to his knees. Shots of pain went up his spine. He was down but they still beat him, the cowards. Someone was in front of him. A small boy around his height with ash grey hair and another with bright orange hair, were they protecting him? He didn’t know them. Sure he had seen them around campus but he had never spoken to them. Yoongi tried to stand in vain before collapsing fully on the cold concrete.

More people joined the fray on his behalf. This had never happened before. As the adrenaline wore off Yoongi could feel every hit his body sustained. He never had much cushion to take hits and most times he would feel the bruise to his bones. He was usually too quick to take hits , But his exhaustion and hunger won in the end. And god he was still so hungry. Suddenly another man with dark hair and long limbs tackled Soonyun bodily to the ground only to be knocked out with the butt of a gun a few moments after. Most surprising was a delicate ethereal looking man with blonde hair and a pink sweater kicking the gun out of Soonyun’s hand and pinning him with the same foot to his chest all while carrying a passed out spiderman on his impressively broad shoulder.

The blaring of sirens were the music Yoongi needed to stop his whimpering and relax the arm that had been clutching his knife wound. The arms of sleep reached for him and he wanted badly to go to them and he did, lulled by the officers radios and talkies and eventually the ambulance. He let it all take him away.

Yoongi woke up in the hospital. Alone. He was in a room with a curtain drawn around his bed he assumed there was another empty bed next to him. He knew without anyone confirming , that he was alone.

His parents wouldn’t come if he said he was sick or injured, they had dealt with that too many times in his youth and he was an adult now. He had to take care of himself. He also happened to know that his father and mother were in China on a business trip and his brother had been living in the US for 5 years now to run their operations. No one to turn to.

Yoongi didn’t notice the tears till they were running into his ears. He shifted to wipe them away and yelped at the pain in his side. “Fuckkkk!” he hissed and just then the curtain was torn from between his bed and the other. The other being occupied by the long limbed man who had tackled Soonyun .

Taehyung had woken up hours ago. It was the same night, maybe now around 1am actually. He didn’t have a concussion or anything, but he did have a horrible headache that they gave him pain killers for and told him to stay in the bed so they can observe him and release him in the morning.

One of the nurses had given him a few sheets of copy paper and one black ink and one red ink pen at his request and he started sketching the jacket he saw Soonyun wearing but added the red pattern. While admiring his work he heard movement from behind the curtain.

Taehyung had believed the room to be empty, he grabbed the curtain and pulled it away to reveal a small lump on the bed groaning in pain.

“Hey, shhh, you’re okay” he whispered approaching the groaning lump as you would a small animal.

Taehyung took in the boys features, even with the prominent blue and purple bruising on his face and the dark circles around his eye the guy in front of him was pretty. He almost thought it was a girl but from the industry that he was in he recognized the sharp jawline and overall maleness to the otherwise pretty face.

The man looked up at him with wide eyes as Taehyung came closer.

“should I get you a nurse?”

The man shook his head.

“do you want to sit up?”

The man nodded and Taehyung carefully used the remote to adjust the bed then rearranged the pillows. “there” Taehyung said, satisfied.

“Im Taehyung, but you can call me Tae” Taehyung reached out his hand and Yoongi shook it softly before clearing his throat and whispering “Yoongi”

“Yoongi..” Tae repeated smiling brightly “That’s kind of pretty, it suits your face, Now that you say it I feel like I could have guessed your name.” Tae rambled a bit and for some reason Yoongi smiled he found the young man … interesting. He had an interesting face and voice that in no way matched it, and his ramblings were charming.

“Tae! Baby” The pink sweater guy called as he rushed into the room. “they didn’t want me in here, are you okay?” the man rambled on checking Tae’s arms and legs and bandaged head all while Tae sat and let him fuss with an endeared smile on his face. “Im fine Jinnie, I was making a new friend”

They both Turned to Yoongi who looked on awkwardly.

Jin wanted to slap the boy for causing them all this trouble. Honestly, how could he stand up to Soonyun like that on his own. But he also got the full story from a police friend of his on the ride over. He had told Jin that Soonyun confessed to harassing Yoongi at school and had started the fight that night.

“Yoongi. Yow are your stiches? They told me you are being released in a few hours once the doctor sees you, do you have a ride home?”

Yoongis eyes widened at Jin’s questions and honestly Jin surprised himself, but from the empty hospital room, that is beside himself and Tae, Jin figured the boy would need help getting back on his feet.

“th-theyre okay, a-a bit uncomfortable” Yoongi said gesturing to his side.

“Um…. I don’t have a ride but I don’t mind calling a taxi service” he said and Jin gasped at him “You will do no such thing” Jin looked scandalised “I will take you” he said making himself comfortable on the edge of Tae’s bed and Yoongi knew the argument was over.

Jin turned back to Taehyung looking him over again. He couldn’t stand to look at Yoongi for too long. It hurt his heart.

_“It’s just a black eye Jinnie, don’t worry about me so much.”_

Jin shook his head at the memory and put all his focus back on Tae.

Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon and Jungkook walked in then carrying arm loads of snacks.

“Ah you’re awake” Jimin squealed and ran over to Yoongi’s bed. He introduced himself and the others and Yoongi said Hi to them all.

They just clicked, Yoongi thought.

He wasn’t about to open up and spill his dirty laundry to them but he felt comfortable enough to join in with a few swipes in their banter. They clicked so well that he didn’t know until Jungkook was retelling how he and Namjoon had ended up there that they did not know each other until tonight, all running to protect him. Thrown themselves in the firing line on his behalf.

Was this friendship? Yoongi couldn’t help but wonder. What he did know was that he’d eventually be bored of them tired of their presence and achey from their bickering, that’s what large crowds of people did to him. Six people in his personal space was going to be hell, but for now as Namjoon discussed the proper way to redress stiches with the doctor, and Jimin held his hand while the nurse checked his vitals, as Jungkook pushed his wheelchair to Seokjin’s car and Hoseok ensured he was comfortable in the back seat and Taehyung chatted excitedly the whole time he realised he was going to have them for a while.

He was still coming to the realisation when Jimin started spending his free hours from work at Yoongi’s apartment usually bringing food from Seokjin’s café. Namjoon would often call to make sure he was dressing his wound right and threaten to send Jungkook over to strong arm him. Yoongi also realised he favoured Hoseok’s company, the younger always knew how to make him crack a smile no matter how obnoxious he was. And Taehyung sometimes accompanied Jimin to his apartment. Taehyung usually chatted animatedly about anything and everything while he sketched in his little book.

It had only been just over a week and Yoongi found himself wondering what his _friends_ were doing. He smiled dumbly to himself as he called Hoseok.


	3. Taken

Yoongi had rested for the amount of time the doctor had suggested, no more no less. Seokjin had taken his doctor’s note to the school and the lecturers had all sent their class notes for him via email with their well wishes. All except Professor Yuri the head of Music who simply said,

“Well fuck.. Glad you aren’t dead Min Yoongi or else our composition team would be on their ass” to which Yoongi rolled his eyes and uploaded the piece he was working on for Professor Yuri’s listening pleasure.

Heading back to campus was weird for a few reasons. The first being Jin and Tae picked him up that morning. Tae had come straight to the door with a reluctant Seokjin in tow, Tae was apparently excited to show him his latest sweater design that was inspired by Yoongi. It was a white sweater with a v neck stripped in black with the red eyes of a cat embroidered on the front. Yoongi rolled his eyes at it. “I’m going to have this made in your size” Tae said eyeing Yoongi up and down as if he was taking his measurements.

The next weird thing was that everyone was waiting in the parking lot for them.

Jimin in a scandalous pair of blue jeans and a light blue sweater, Hoseok in a bright green jacket with yellow pants and red shoes he looked as loud and ridiculous as only Hoseok could, Namjoon with a cream scarf another long jacket in grey and beige pants his platinum hair was styled down with his bangs hanging softly on his forehead and Jungkook in a black oversized sweat shirt and green cargo pants.

Yoongi could see now what Tae had been chatting about for that week about how a person’s style and personality went hand in hand as he took in the loud floral patterned red shirt and navy blue slacks Tae wore next to the soft blue jeans and White sweater Jin wore. A strange mix indeed.

Jimin ran to Yoongi and hugged him gently, mindful of his still healing ribs and stab wound. Jungkook and Namjoon waved a bit at him then they were all walking side by side to the building.

People stared. It was impossible to escape, even though Yoongi tried his best to glower and glare at anyone who would make eye contact with him they continued to stare. Tae and Jimin got the brunt of the attention that isn’t to say that he didn’t catch the few whispers of “ You know when you take away the weird know it all thing Namjoon is pretty attractive” and “wow Min Yoongi has friends?” all mixed with “that little Jungkook could get it. Blank stare and all”. Yoongi glowered harder.

“We’ll meet in the cafeteria at 12, synchronize watches” Namjoon said holding up his wrist where a complicated looking wrist watch sat. Yoongi was pleased to not be the only one staring back at Namjoon in horror.

“Come on guys. I know your schedules, I’ll come find you if you don’t show up” he says walking off.

Jungkook shrugged and headed off to his own class as everyone came back to their senses and did the same.

Yoongi and Seokjin had their first class together. Seokjin was… nice. He had all the softness to him of an affectionate older brother. Yoongi remembered Jin coming over late at night after closing up the café to bring warm food and hugs to him.

He had been startled of course the first time Jin sat on the couch next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder whispering “Sleep Yoongi” into his hair. His body tensed and he was about to push him off when Jin squeezed a bit tighter and said “I know someone who has been attention starved and love starved when I see one yoons, I’ll admit I don’t think I liked you when I first met you, but I realize now that all you need is a little love” again Jin had spoken with gentle authority and Yoongi found himself unable to argue, so he slowly relaxed into Jin’s side as he carded his fingers through Yoongi’s hair. Jin again whispered “Sleep” this time punctuating with a kiss on top Yoongi’s head and he did, he fell asleep on Seokjin’s side. Yoongi didn’t know what to make of Jin. He was for the most part sweet and affectionate and very kind, but Yoongi would catch him glaring at people when no one else was watching, he was fiercely protective of all the younger boys and he had an heir of authority about him when he spoke. Yoongi also caught the way Jin would just not look at him when he spoke. It was odd, but Yoongi had no reason to be suspicious, after all he was just getting to know the boys.

Swarms of pests buzzed around Jin as soon as he entered the room. Male and female flies buzzing in Jin and Yoongi’s ear.

A girl Bodily pushed Yoongi out of the way to get closer to Jin. She placed her thin lips near his ear and whispered something to him then smiled with a hand on his chest. Yoongi sighed and allowed the crowd to get closer to Jin as he slipped away to an empty seat near the middle rows of the class, but not before he took the gum out of his mouth and rolled it into the rude girl’s hair high enough and just centred enough that the only way to get rid of it would be to gut it out taking all the length with it. Pleased with himself he sat down and took out his books.

As the lecturer walked in and the horde settled, Jin took a seat next to Yoongi which prompted a few stares, snickers and eye rolls. Yoongi frankly enjoyed the ability to piss off this many people at once. Jin rolled his eyes as he caught Yoongi’s smirk.

_“Let them talk Jinnie, people are dumb, let them make up their stories”_

Jin cringed looking away from Yoongi.

He didn’t know if he could do this.

At 12 as promised, or rather, as ordered, they were all seated at a corner table in the cafeteria for lunch. Tae and Jimin were hanging off of each other, giggling at god alone knows what while Namjoon had his nose in a recipe book he borrowed from Jin . Jungkook and Hoseok began an animated argument about a dance team Yoongi had no idea about. In fact none of these conversations interested him. Not that he wasn’t enjoying having the guys around; just that he had nothing in common with any of them.

He tore up his sandwich into tiny pieces and took a few sips of his coffee as he listened to them around him, hoping to feel something, anything toward his new friends.

Nothing. His fondness for them started dissipating since that morning. He didn’t know why. He was fine before. Maybe it was just the anxiety of heading back out to class. Being with them in public. What if it tarnished his reputation and other people tried talking to him because they think he’s approachable. His little cocoon of comfort will be infiltrated.

No he still liked them, and he still wanted them around. It was just too much at once right now for him. It would be even more with Jimin’s next question.

“Umm.. Yoongi, please don’t feel obligated to say yes or anything, but Hobi and I are being e-evicted from our place in a few days a-and .... and well..S-Seokjin agreed to let us stay at his place when he’s finished with renovations, but it will be about two months…” Jimin took a deep breath looking around at the others like it would give him strength.

Yoongi already knew what Jimin was going to ask. He heard from Tae one day when he was chatting away that Jimin and Hoseok were being evicted and Jimin got fired from his job and Tae and Jin were buying a new house with 5 bedrooms and blah blah blah. Yoongi had tuned him out but he at least got that part.

Yoongi’s apartment was small but the bedrooms were nice. His brother helped him pick it out when he started college. The one extra bedroom was unoccupied and unused. Completely empty. Yoongi could tolerate Jimin for a month but…. It won’t just be Jimin will it? Hoseok will stop by more often and he’ll bring Namjoon and Namjoon will bring Jungkook. Tae will inevitably be there every day if Jimin was there and that meant Seokjin. Again his solitude and sanity were being threatened, yet Yoongi found himself nodding his head and saying “we’ll have to work out some house rules but, why not…. Actually don’t answer that, I can think of a million reasons why not. Just move in before I change my mind” Yoongi finally ended with a roll of his eyes and Jimin happily sitting in his lap squealing about cuddles. It may have been the most words Yoongi has said to them in one go.

JImin moved in that week. Surprisingly Jimin was a great house mate. Yoongi didn’t accept any rent money from Jimin, so he opted to do the grocery shopping. Jimin had found another part time job in the evening twice a week that payed him a fair amount considering it was only twice a week. And he was usually gone before Yoongi in the mornings to a 6am job cleaning a restaurant for the morning crowd, which meant that Yoongi had the bathroom to himself in the morning. When Yoongi got home Jimin was already there with hot food waiting and he also generally left Yoongi alone while he did his favourite past time, scowling at the news station. Some nights Jimin would ask Yoongi to watch a movie with him, and Yoongi would agree munching on popcorn in comfortable silence with the younger. The perfect house mate.

Then one night one of Yoongi’s fears of having a house mate was made known. Solitude was something Yoongi needed. To just be away from everything. Any noises voices just… everything.

He could sense it in the air as soon as he woke up that it was going to be a shitty day. It was in the way the whispers in his head were louder and his tongue felt heavy and dry in his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to curl back under his covers but it was Friday. Music practical class. Professor Yuri would not be pleased with him. So Yoongi shuffled out of his room to the bathroom Just as JImin was coming through the door from his morning shift. Yoongi learned that Jimin and Hoseok both had no classes on Friday so they’d usually hang out here then go to whatever underground dance club they could find later in the night.

“Hey Yoongi” Jimin called breathlessly with a huge smile lighting up his face. It stole Yoongi’s breath for a second. It’s not that he didn’t notice how attractive Jimin is but… he never thought about it.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you all week” he called as he shrugged out of his coat. The now winter month had been unforgivingly cold. Snow had fallen at every chance mother nature would let it. The sun barely visible for days at a time. Yoongi grunted and closed the door to the bathroom. He turned the water on waiting for it to seep through his numbness. To make his muscles pliant and his chest stop aching, but no such luck. 30 minutes after Yoongi was drying off and heading back to his room. Jimin was there dancing from foot to foot.

“Are you okay Yoongi? Are you ill or something, you haven’t been very talkative this week and you stopped coming to lunch with us,”

Jimin wringed his fingers, “Is it me? Is the arrangement not working out?” Yoongi felt something then. He wasn’t sure what it was but he figured he’d just go with his first reaction, to comfort Jimin. He put his hand to Jimin’s flushed face and looked into his eyes, hoping it conveyed his thoughts. The others noted quickly that Yoongi didn’t talk much, he found it easier to communicate through touches and this was Yoongi telling Jimin it wasn’t his fault, that it was just the way he was and that surprisingly Yoongi did not mind the younger being there. Yoongi abruptly dropped his hand and closed the door to his room. He came out ten minutes later wearing ripped blue jeans a black sweater that fell mid-thigh and a black cap pulled low on his face. Jimin watched as Yoongi laced up his boots threw on his coat and left without looking back at him.

The snow was deep and Yoongi wished with every sink of his boots that he had taken his brother up on his offer to take his old car when he moved, but Yoongi wanted to buy his own car with his own honestly earned money. His music gigs were going well and he was able to save a bit more with Jimin there buying the food, the small tutoring job he had also helped but he was still a little way off from being able to buy one. Luckily the path through the park was clear and Yoongi decided to take that route instead of the long way.

The cold wind picked up as he was nearing the campus and Yoongi swore once again that he could feel something in the air. It weighed him down all day. He again skipped meeting with the guys and stayed in the music room instead. He sat at the piano gently stroking the keys. He played a piece slowly, it came from within him. It started off with simple single notes answered by chords, question, answer, call, response till finally the single notes played side by side and between the chords weaving around it to make a harmony, the melody was heart wrenching but Yoongi could hardly hear the mournful sound as he scrunched his eyes shut and swayed like a metronome, his boot clad feet working the pedals. The sound grew a build into a crescendo it swelled and grew it got louder, bigger and just as it was about to burst Yoongi removed his fingers from the keys, not wanting to finish the thought.

When Yoongi opened his eyes Mr. Yuri was standing over him. Brown Tweed suit hanging off his skinny body, thinning hair parted to the side, gold framed glasses hanging from his breast pocket, sharp grey eyes seeing right through Yoongi.

“Mr Min” Professor Yuri nodded at Yoongi then walked back to his office shutting the door. Although Yoongi had played his heart out he still felt it. He felt like something bad was going to happen and he couldn’t stop it.

Jimin watched as Yoongi closed the door and went off into the snow. The pale man had a weird way of communicating, but Jimin got it. His distance was a Yoongi thing. It wasn’t any of their faults. Jungkook and Jin had told him as much, they seemed to get Yoongi a whole lot better than the rest of them. Hoseok didn’t get him at all but he knew how to make him feel better. Even Tae and Namjoon’s constant pestering seemed to be good for Yoongi, but Jimin was living right there in the man’s apartment and all he could do was make sure he was fed because the little guy would skip meals frequently, and be sure to stay out of his way when he was scowling at something. It wasn’t the life he imagined with Yoongi that’s for sure.

Jimin didn’t know what he expected. He had seen Yoongi around campus of course. Something in Yoongi called to him but he never pursued it. He’d see him around and resisted the urge to go to him, but that night, even though Jimin hadn’t known it was Yoongi he felt the same tug and went to his aid. After spending time with the pretty man he had grown to like him more, or maybe he was infatuated. Over the weeks he had seen him smile and laugh and scowl and grumble. He’d seen him angrily lay aggressive beats over soothing music, that always made Jimin laugh. He’d seen him walk out of the apartment at 3am after tossing and turning unable to sleep. He had seen him snap to attention when Seokjin spoke to him and send fond smiles at Tae when he was being overbearing. He had seen him communicate in touch and eye contact alone because he deemed speaking a waste of air. All this time Jimin had been falling for the man. His face just didn’t match his grumpy little personality. But Jimin liked that about him.

He decided to head to school that day even though he had no classes. He texted Hoseok to meet him at the music studios. There was a practice room with a piano there that he liked to dance in. Tae and Namjoon decided to tag along because they didn’t have a class until after 11 and it was 8 now.

As they approached the room Jimin heard the piano being played. It was a sad piece that almost brought him to tears. The entire group stopped

“Fuckkk me.. that guy is going through something..” Namjoon whispered “ you know I read a book about chord progressions that are scientifically proven to make people feel different emotions” Namjoon bated. As if his bates ever worked. He would give a sliver of the information waiting for someone to ask him to expand. They never did.

“Let’s just go to the next one” Jimin suggested as he glimpsed the pale face beneath the cap. Yoongi looked like he was in a trance and Jimin knew he wouldn’t like it if they all saw him like this. So he ushered them quickly into the next room.

Tae played music from his phone for Hoseok and Jimin to freestyle to. Namjoon and Tae sat, fascinated by the way they moved. “Incredible” Namjoon breathe as the two boys jumped and twirled and kicked, it was breath-taking, awe-inspiring. At least that’s what Namjoon thought.

Tae was already designing in his head the outfits he would make for them to show off this dance. A flowing chiffon shirt black with gold trimmings and maybe skin tight black jeans to show off the legs. Tae began scribbling away before he shot up. “oh… oh shit” he exclaimed turning off the music and tugging on his jacket

“what is it Tae?” Jimin ran to him

“I forgot to collect that sweater I had made for Yoongi. I have to get it today, its Friday; I want him to wear it this weekend. Without further information Tae left.

“um right…” Hoseok laughed

“guys a spaz, I wonder how he got a boyfriend like Seokjin” Namjoon asked.

Jimin rolled his eyes at Namjoon. Namjoon wasn’t subtle at all. They could all tell that he had something for Jin. Taehyung also knew but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact Taehyung and Jin had a weird sort of relationship. It wasn’t a trouble in paradise type of thing, it was just that they seemed more like best friends than lovers. They were hardly ever together they seemed tense with each other sometimes. Jin was sweet for the most part but sometimes he had a really angry look on his face, in those times Tae would usually ignore him.

Jimin picked up his bag, “guys I’m gonna go, I have to make something for Yoongi and I to eat.” He said walking through the door. He stopped at the other room and peaked in to see if Yoongi was still there, but he was gone.

The bell rang over the door of the little design shop Tae got his clothes made in. Jennie the owner had a soft spot for Tae’s outlandish yet stylish designs. She was just bagging the sweater when Tae walked in. “took you long enough Tae Tae” she smiled hugging him and passing him the bag. He rolled it neatly and pushed it into his side bag.

“I got caught up in something” Tae said eyeing her dress “Is this one of mine?” he said gasping as Jennie twirled a bit. The short white thin strapped dress with red lace trim and accents fell beautifully on her body. She had paired it with red thigh high boots and white stockings. The skirt only came to mid-thigh but the red fluffy long coat she wore over it no doubt provided enough warmth.

“It is” she gushed. Tae hugged her happily, he always loved to see his designs on someone’s body and he had been so obsessed with red on white since that night he thought the pieces would become repetitive, but every piece had been different if not the same colour. Tae thanked her again and gave her one last twirl before he left the shop, blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

He hummed and mumbled to himself as his boots crunched the snow.

“There you are beautiful” Tae heard a voice and spun around to be met by Soonyun and two of his men. Tae registered somewhere in the back of his mind that he was in trouble but he couldn’t move.

“You’re the pretty little thing that tackled me. I spent a night in a cell thanks to you, but my bail was paid and now ….I’m free” he breathe the last part out menacingly and Tae thought he would make a great Disney villain. At some point in his speech he had pulled out a knife and again Tae found himself thinking, god why wasn’t he wearing White, before one of the guys put a rag to his face at that Tae Jerked away and started running but he felt like he was running through mud. His lungs burned for breath till he realised it was just too much effort. He dropped to his knees in the snow and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh.... ive been meaning to post this fic for a while now. but i haven't finished it.  
> Im hoping to be able to update everyweek.


	4. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi calls in a favor from a special guest

Jimin came home to find Yoongi already there. He had his headphones on as he typed furiously on his laptop. It looked like he was video messaging someone but instead of talking he was using the chat space.

Yoongi, ever the drama queen.

Jimin wondered if to disturb him or not. He decided to send him a quick text saying that he was at home in the kitchen then started dinner while he wrapped up his call.

The stew was almost done by the time Yoongi padded into the kitchen on socked feet, pulled a bottled water from the freezer and plopped himself on the counter.

“Hey Yoons” Jimin said as he stirred the pot a final time before turning off the burner. “Is everything okay?”

Yoongi looked at Jimin, like really looked at him. He was short just shy of an inch shorter than Yoongi, he was small but at the same time powerfully built. He could see how a person could mistake him for weak with his chubby cheeks soft lips and small stature. His inability to keep a smile off his face didn’t help either.

Jimin tilted his head when Yoongi didn’t answer his question. Instead just staring at him and it made Jimin a bit self-conscious, only a bit because Jimin knew it was just a Yoongi thing to stare at people instead of speak to them. Thankfully his usual condition that usually made the corners of his lips turn down was absent at the moment replaced by a questioning look.

“Yoons?” he called and Yoongi startled a bit, lost in thought.

Yoongi had an urge then. One he had been stifling since he met Park Jimin at the hospital. One he wanted to continue to stifle.

How did he end up here?

Hoseok had a cousin he crashed with while waiting for Jin’s place to be ready, they couldn’t take Jimin and Hoseok both. A strange turn of events that the universe saw fit. A series of events that began with Jimin burying his mother and ended with Jimin in Yoongi’s kitchen thick hair pushed back from his forehead, an uneasy smile on his plump lips and an apron tied around his waist.

The urge to have Jimin against a wall then and there was strong. Would Jimin kiss him back if he kissed him? Could Jimin be interested in an asshole like Min Yoongi? This is what Yoongi wanted to know since he met him. The progression was there but Yoongi ignored it. He felt himself fall for Jimin but choose to occupy his time with self loathing instead. He had just about convinced himself in that first week that Jimin could never want him. But here he was taking that chance, inviting Jimin into his life. Into his solitude, into his home.

The moon chasing the sun.

His video call with his brother had been eventful. He told Junki everything that happened with Soonyun “the mob boss’s son” he also told him about his hospital stay and his house guest, he mentioned them all by name, all 6 of his new “friends” to his brother who would most likely do his research on them being the over protective big brother he is.

The thing Yoongi’s friends didn’t know. In fact no one knew was that Yoongi happened to have links of his own to the mafia, namely Min Enuki and Min Junki, his father and brother who ran a very small but powerful cartel. Through their shipping company they are able to transport drugs guns even flesh almost completely undetected or traceable; clients of all kinds came to them to use their service. The company was striving but to save face the Min family lived modestly, hence the reason Yoongi rented this small apartment at the edge of the park separating the living area from the school itself.

of course Yoongi would never tell anyone about his life. Infact sometimes he forgot, but then some asshole would hold a gun to his face or speak to him the wrong way and he suddenly remembers his power over 50 men who would quickly dispose of the bodies.

The fight with Soonyun had been pitiful. He wasn’t omnipotent, he knew he would take a few hits while he fought them, but he hadn’t fought in so long that he forgot that things could get dirty. Junki reminded him to be careful, and Yoongi had done just the opposite.

He wanted so badly to tell one of his new friends, just to feel a part of something. To feel a connection to one of them. Maybe Jimin… or namjoon… maybe even Jin.

But he couldn’t answer any questions they may have because it would put a lot of people in danger.

Junki assured Yoongi that Soonyun and whom he concerned would be warned, all Yoongi had to do was wait it out. So in the meantime…

Yoongi walked up to Jimin taking in his appearance again. At Yoongi’s approach his face became flushed and he sucked in a breath. His arms danced restlessly at his side.

Yoongi smirked before passing him by to get a plate and some instant rice to have his stew.

“It smells good” was all Yoongi said before fulling his plate and leaving to the living room. He smirked when Jimin let out a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair.

Maybe .. just maybe Jimin was affected by him too.

Mid way through their meal Yoongi received a text.

****

** Seokjin:  ** Yoons, have you seen Tae? Is he at your place?

: Tell him pick up his phone.

** Yoongi:  ** He’s not here…. It’s just Jimin and i

** Seokjin:  ** Shit, then where is he? Jennie said he left her store this afternoon, no one has seen him since.

: its been hours.

Yoongi’s blood ran cold. Is this what he was feeling all day? He was never one to over react about things but this…. His gut was telling him that this, was something to get worked up about. Yoongi tried Taehyungs phone too, just in case. In case what Min Yoongi? If he didn’t answer anyone else why would he answer you?

It rang out before going to voice mail. He tried a few more times. Same results. Jimin was looking at his phone now, eyes frantic as he read messages from the others about Taehyung’s disappearance.

It’s not like him they all swore. Tae was never not glued to someone’s side. Sure he went to his gigs alone but he’d constantly message someone, pictures of the clothes, a funny video, anything.

But no one had received a call or text from him since that evening.

Yoongi knew in his gut that Tae needed help. The type that maybe a police officer could get him, but the police had always been slow.

With a sigh Yoongi made a call.

 _“Suga? ‘ts been a while”_ the voice came through on the other end.

“Kyungsoo…..” Yoongi sighed, he couldn’t believe he was about to do this on a gut feeling for a man that was probably off blowing dandelions for all he knew. And with Taehyung being said man , it wasn’t lost on Yoongi that it was a real possibility. A very real possibility.

“I need a favour” his low voice rumbled through the line.

D.O Kyungsoo was a dangerous and violent man. Yoongi had met him at one of his group therapy sessions and they became close quickly, or as close as either would allow the other. They had a mutual understanding. Yoongi learned of D.O’s connections and knack for recon and decided an association was worth something in his books.

_“Im Listening”_

Jimin was worried. He stood with Yoongi in the snow with his hood up and black face mask on. Gloves on his hands that were buried deep in his pant pockets.

Jimin insisted on accompanying Yoongi to the park to meet the mysterious Kyungsoo much to Yoongi’s annoyance. He told Jimin to come but stay a ways back keep his hood up and face down and for good measure Yoongi had placed a switch blade in Jimin’s hand and instructed him to keep it up his sleeve.

Jimin wasn’t the least bit surprised that Yoongi was able to stay this calm. Jimin had imagined Yoongi as several types of badasses in his day dreams. Namjoon had also mentioned that Yoongi’s father’s shipping company was turning over a profit that didn’t correlate with the output or turn over rate. They all just brushed it off as Namjoon being Namjoon because surely someone else would have realised the inconsistencies, but Namjoon just ended the statement by saying “it’s gotta be drugs man…. Yoongi’s dad is a drug dealer.” Namjoon had shrugged like it made perfect sense before he placed his nose back in a book about bird watching.

Jimin would admit that more than one of their cafeteria sit downs involved discussions about Min Yoongi, simply because he wasn’t there. Over time different theories and rumours stuck with them. Most of which revolved around Yoongi being either a vampire or linked to some sort of mafia, Jimin at this point wouldn’t doubt either.

So when Yoongi calmly explained to Jimin that he thought something bad had happened to Tae and that Seokjin said he was missing then calmly slapped Jimin across the face when he started panicking, it didn’t surprise him.

And now they were meeting a man named Kyungsoo, a _friend_ of Yoongi’s in the park at 10pm and Jimin had to be discreet.

A light drizzle had begun making the frigid weather drop to sub-zero temperatures. The snow glistened with the wet and Jimin focused on the light pattering of the rain on the foot path. Splashes getting onto his boots.

At 10 on the dot a man appeared from behind a tree of all places and walked toward Yoongi.

The man wasn’t big. Just about Yoongi’s height but a little bigger than him in size. He had large circle eyes and a cute face but it was a strange face. Memorable and ordinary at the same time. He could be old or young, scowling or smiling his expression was unreadable. He grinned at Yoongi, or maybe just bared his teeth. His head was buzzed down to the scalp but he didn’t wear a hat. Only a dark blue scarf and a black long coat over a white t and black jeans. His thick eyebrows made his eyes look sinister even while his cute nose and lips played with a smile… or something.

“Suga” his low voice called in greeting

“D.O” Yoongi replied

“You remember Sehun and Jongin” the man called D.O asked gesturing at the empty space behind him.

Yoongi didn’t look shocked as two other men this time a lot bigger came from different areas in the park. Jimin could feel eyes on him and knew there were more. He resisted the urge to look around and kept his chin tucked to his chest staring at the ground as his heart rate picked up.

“You can tell your other guys to come out. We far outnumber you but we aren’t here to fight.” The man continued.

Yoongi raised an arm signalling with two fingers for Jungkook Hoseok Namjoon and Jin to come from there hiding places, no where near as cool as Kyungsoo’s guys.

Everyone was called and told to keep distinguishing features like hair and face covered. Dress warmly in dark clothing and meet at the park. No speaking and follow Yoongi’s signals. And so with a sceptical look from Jin, they did. They got to the park and hid in bushes. Jungkook was in a tree and Jin sat on a nearby bench with a newspaper like a bad old school villain in disguise. Yoongi had rolled his eyes but said nothing. Finally Hoseok came to Jimin’s side and they all formed a half circle around Yoongi. Jimin hoped that they portrayed a picture of strength and protection even as his hands trembled.

D.O smiled…… or grimaced as he said “The information you asked me for was easy enough to get.” He signalled behind him and one of his guys handed him a phone. Jungkook caught the flash of the gun on his waist and instantly blanked out. Namjoon hoped he was the only one who noticed.

“I’ve just sent you the location. He’s safe, but I must tell you, Soonyun was involved …..” Kyungsoo said, his voice taking a chilling tone. “ tell me Min Suga.” D.O took a few steps toward Yoongi until he was in reaching distance. “What did you do to garner the attention of Moon SoonYun?” He finished his question with a cock of his head.

“It’s a long story, when this blows over, let’s have drinks at the old place okay?” Yoongi smirked

The guys behind Kyungsoo chuckled as his face turned red. “That was one fucking time Suga… god… you won’t let me forget it will you?” He shouted earning more chuckles from his men.

Ah… so this is what his face would look like annoyed, much the same, Jimin thought.

“that was one time Min Yoongi and it won’t happen again.” The red faced Kyungsoo hissed before stomping off a few paces before he turned and pulled his gun from his hip. Yoongi tilted his head and raised his brows at that. Kyungsoo chuckled “Min Suga. Don’t be a stranger hmm?”

Soon other men started filing out of the trees. 12 of them. They had been surrounded. They all walked in perfect unison almost like a cult progression as they followed Kyungsoo to what ever hole they had come out of.

Jimin was dizzy at the thought. They could have been killed. They held a gun to yoongi’s head.

Jungkook was just getting over the fact that in as little as a month he was face to face with more guns than he’d like. It wasn’t lost on him that he hadn’t zoned out for as long as he thought he would.

His senses were alert, not in panic but weary alertness and a need to keep his friends safe in the situation. But as Yoongi said, they followed his direction and no one was hurt.

Yoongi didn’t take his eyes off them until they were out of sight.

“Shit, Yoongi” Jin shouted

“Yeah what the fuck man… what kind of shady shit did you drag us into?” Hoseok called from his hunched over position. His stomach rolled at the realization that what they said about Yoongi may be true.

“Were we in d-danger? Did those g-guys have- like guns? Like were they real?” Jungkook stuttered out.

Yoongi turned to them pulling the hood of his deep red jacket off.

He eyed each of them up before saying in his low rasping voice “ If you cannot accept me like this … I understand. I will get you Taehyung and I will leave you in peace. If you choose to stay. Note that you cannot ask me questions, this is who I am, you accept it, or you don’t” his voice sounded defeated even to his own ears. Again Yoongi found himself thinking, “how did I end up here?” One day he was all alone and now he’s surrounded by people he wants to consider friends in a situation he was hoping he would have more time to explain to them. His heart sank as he looked at jimin.

They all looked at each other. Jimin of course was the first to agree with Yoongis conditions with a soft “I accept you Yoons” and a small soft smile. Jungkook piped up next. “I accept you too” Namjoon, beamed as he said the same words, he seemed almost excited by it. Hoseok was next with a sick look still easing off his face.

Jimin felt his heart pick up as Yoongi’s eyes softened with every affirmation. Soon everyone had agreed to remain by Yoongi’s side regardless of what he was. Everyone except Jin that is.

“Bring Taehyung back, but I can’t associate myself with…. Whatever you are Min Yoongi… or is it Suga?” Jin spat as if the name Suga left a bad taste in his mouth.

Yoongi’s face fell at that. He hadn’t realised how much the opinions of these 6 men meant to him. And Jin, the eldest, the first to show Yoongi comfort had shunned him. Did Jin still blame Yoongi for the incident that got Tae hurt? Did he blame him for this?

Yoongi gave one sharp nod before masking the pain in his eyes. His face had hardened, turned cold even.

Yoongi turned to the dark patch of trees on the side of the walk way. He put his hollowed palm to his mouth and blew into them making a strange Owl like hooting noise before turning back to the 5.

“You were never in any danger my friends” he said turning to Jin with hopeful eyes. Jin only looked away from him as men began emerging from the shadows. All dressed similarly to Yoongi in deep reds and black in different variations but it didn’t take much to see that it was a sort of uniform.

“A gang?” Jin raised his eyebrows at Yoongi disgust taking over his delicate features. Again Yoongi hung his head. It had been a while since Yoongi found himself being ashamed of what he was.

The Youngest son of a very powerful man in both the corporate and under world.

He had perks. He wasn’t being groomed to take over the business like his brother was which left him able to do whatever he wanted with his life as long as he behaved well.

His mother ensured that he was treated fairly. He was allowed to live on his own and have a small group of his own to command. For the most part they worked for his brother but they were at his beck and call.

500 men. He only pulled 20 in for tonight. The uniform was also wasn’t ideal but Yoongi agreed to it for the same reason he agreed to the large dragon tattoo that adorned his back and most of his upper right arm. The same one his brother had running along his leg and his father’s chest. Everyone in this group had the brand. It was just the way it was. Protection of some sort.

Yoongi wondered briefly if Soonyun would think differently if he had seen the brand on Taehyung. Maybe he could get all of his friends branded.

Yoongi shook his head and put the cold look back on his face as he sent the address to his men and they began to orchestrate a rescue mission. Seokjin would simply have to be disappointed.

Yoongi was who he was.

Jungkook couldn’t believe the rumours were true. They were now the only ones with confirmation of Yoongi’s status and frankly, Jungkook felt honoured. He knew he was zoned out again, but he didn’t bother to focus his eyes. Min Yoongi trusts them enough to reveal these things to them, although he didn’t say much. Just that they’d have to accept certain things and honestly Jungkook didn’t want to know everything.

As quiet and shut off as Yoongi was Jungkook found himself liking the man. He was fascinated by how utterly bored he could appear at all times. How he always had answers, how he carefully choose when and where to speak and who to speak to. Jungkook saw Yoongi sometimes just sitting there, his resting face almost boy like and full of wonder but then someone would say something stupid and the scowl returned.

Jungkook also knew that contrary to what Namjoon believed, Yoongi actually cared for them, but being Yoongi, was simply that. And they would just have to learn his complicated ways, and it seemed everyone was willing to learn, except Seokjin. Jungkook wondered why Jin was being so stubborn about it but let it slide. Maybe he’d feel better once Tae was back.

A man approached them from Yoongi’s group.

Kihyun, he introduced himself as Yoongi’s second in command.

“Suga has asked me to usher you all back to his apartment and stay with you while he gets your friend,” He announced. The man wore a deep red hooded jacket like Yoongis with black cargo pants and boots. A dragon tattoo wound its way around his wrist into the sleeve of the jacket. Jungkook had noticed the same art on a few of the other men. He knew Namjoon had as well as he was mumbling about traditional dragon designs under his breath next to Hoseok, who still looked ill.

Jimin sent a worried glance Yoongi’s way but quickly agreed to follow Kihyun. Causing trouble for the man would just result in Tae being away from them a little longer, they had to do their part to make sure Yoongi was able to get Tae.

Soon they were all sitting in Yoongi’s apartment while Jin made tea and sandwiches for everyone. He did it quietly, lost in his own thoughts.

_“ we won’t get caught, I promise. I won’t ever let anything happen to you Jinnie, you know that”_

_“we just have to jump over that wall and we’re in”_

The Min family.

Seokjin knew it was wrong to judge a person by their title, his was Kim, if he were to be judged by the standards of Kim Namjoon he’d be labeled a bumbling idiot, if he were to be compared to Kim Taehyung they’d say all Kim’s were child like and innocent, so it wasn’t fair that Kim SeokJin was judging Min Yoongi by the standard of Min Yoonjin.

He looked like her. Eerily so.

They could be twins. From the moment Jin saw Yoongi’s face, blue and battered laying on the foot path he felt his heart squeeze.

He looked just like her and Jin couldn’t stand it. It made him Hate Yoongi at first. He argued with Tae the first few days about it.

“Jinnie, baby. He’s not her.” Tae had said. He said it so gently, so softly, full of so much fondness that Jin had decided to give Yoongi a chance, and he found that even though he could be prickly around the edges he was soft and sweet with their little group. Jin found himself warming up to the pretty little man… but now.

A gang. Maybe something even bigger than that, and Yoongi was a part of it. Maybe all Mins were related. Jin hadn’t met more than two of them in his life. What are the odds that they looked that much alike and were both caught up in the same shady side of the law.

_“You know Jinnie, you’re the closest friend I have”_

_“I trust you Jinnie”_

Jin took his phone out and shot a text to his friend on the police force. He needed info. He was restless. Standing around making tea and fucking biscuits like a mother hen while Tae’s life rested in Yoongi’s hands.

Yoongi will mess up. And Tae will be lost to them were the prominent thoughts in Seokjin’s mind.

_“I won’t let anything happen to you Jinnie, I promise”_

“he’s a good guy Kim Seokjin. I can see you struggling with this” Kihyun said from behind him. Jin didn’t startle, he knew he was there. Had been for a few minutes watching Jin pour the water into the tea.

“he was born into this life, he didn’t choose it. In fact he avoids it. He likes you, please don’t hurt him” Kihyun continued his voice lightly dusted with desperation.

Jin didn’t answer. What would he say? His thoughts were jumbled and conflicted. He placed a gentle hand on Kihyun’s shoulder then offered him the steaming cup of tea. Afterall he was right. Neither of them asked for these circumstances, but the pain Jin felt was still so fresh in his mind even all these years after.

_“you have to do this for me Jinnie, don’t let them take me from you.”_

They sat around the room in silence. It was now 4am with no update. Jungkook had just about had it when the front door was opened and in staggered a man carrying a shivering Taehyung covered in only a thin sheet.

Jin rushed to him taking Tae out of his arms and holding him to his body. Tae wiggled in his grasp.

“No… No, nonononoonono take me back. We have to get Yoongi” He was in hysterics. Everyone looked up to where Kihyun was franticly running his hand through his hair and speaking animatedly with the other man.

Tae hadn’t stopped blubbering even as Jin and Jimin tried to soothe him.

“Call Junki, do it now.” Kihyun said softly.

“what is it?” Jimin stood from where he was kneeling next to the trembling Taehyung

“where is Yoongi?” Jimin asked, voice thick with tears

“I can’t say yet” Kihyun hung his head “but it doesn’t look good”

Jimin didn’t feel Hoseok’s arms around him, or the floor that he had apparently sank to. He could vaguely register Tae’s screams to go back, to trade himself for Yoongi the way he had for him.

A trade. Yoongi had given himself up for Tae.

Taehyung suddenly stopped screaming and the apartment was uncomfortably quiet.

“we’re going to be too late Jinnie…. You’ll lose him like you lost her.” He whispered his voice cracking. For a long moment Jin couldn’t breathe, he could see Yoongi and Yoonjin’s faces in front of him, smiling laughing scowling…. Dead.

Before anyone could ask about it, Taehyungs eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has a ways to go, im trying not to rush it, so please excuse me if my updates slow down a bit.


	5. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, sex, blood, gore, tragedy.  
> read at your own risk.

“Let the boy breathe hunny,” Seokjin’s mother dried her hand on her apron then affectionately patted her husband’s head.

Seokjin’s parents were a lovely couple. He came from a privileged family with lots of love in the house. His mother was a home maker so there was always fresh baked cookies or pies around. His dad was a chain restaurant owner. They ran their house like a ship. Nothing out of place, but they encouraged their three sons to express themselves and this was precisely what Seokjin was currently doing as his two older brothers chuckled at the breakfast table.

His usually longish light brown hair was now a lot shorter and dyed a dark red. His left ear was now adorned with two studs he also wore a black leather jacket over his school uniform. Jin was going through a badboy phase.

“Fine, but if I hear about you beating people up at school or doing hard drugs its punishment mister” this made his brothers laugh harder.

Jins two older brothers Hyungsik and Yoonwoo ran the chain of restaurants his father owned on a more hands on level although they were still finishing college. They were also both chain smokers and Jin was sure Hyungsik was using his pretty face to manipulate people into doing what he wanted while Yoonwoo would probably just beat people up. But his dad didn’t need to know that so Jin just shrugged and said “Deal” He grinned as he picked up his bento box and stuffed it into his school bag.

He was just in his sophomore year of school awkward phase behind him, thick glasses and poorly fitting pants also behind him. He wanted something different now. He didn’t want to beat people up or do drugs but it was the look he was going for. His other friends dressed similarly, they were going through all there phases together.

When Hyungsik dropped him off with an affectionate tug of his hair then a smack behind the head (just brothers showing love) Jin already heard the whispers.

A new student.

A girl.

Heechul was talking animatedly about the both of them arriving at the office at the same time, how the girl smirked at him and called him pretty,

“Man I’m telling you, she’s creepy, she acts like she was here first and all of us are the new students.”

“Heechul, that isn’t a real reason to call someone creepy” Meena said

“Yeah Heenim, if anyone is creepy its you’re senior ass hanging out with a bunch of sophomores” Minho laughed.

“Whatever” Heechul grumbles, “You’ll see when you meet her.

Jin had his chance to meet her that very day and it changed his life.

“….Min Yoojin” the teacher announced and directed her to the seat next to Jin’s.

She didn’t look nervous although she was new. She walked confidently to her seat. Her short pleated skirt dancing around her thighs, she wore her school tie loose around her neck and combat boots on her feet instead of the standard dress shoes the students are supposed to wear.

She dropped her bag on the floor pulled out a note book and pen then flipped her hair a couple times before tying it back with a scrunchy.

She smelt like strawberries, her skin was milky white and her eyes were lightbrown, feline shaped things under her black bangs.

Her pink pouty mouth slowly turned to a cynical smirk as Jin realised he was staring.

Shit.

“Yoojin… you can call me Yoons” she said sticking out her small hand for him.

“Seokjin. You can call me Jin” he said shaking the offered hand. He marvelled at the softness of it, the contrast between his large harder hands and her delicate small ones, her pale hand in his tanned one.

She cocked her head to the side then screwed her face up a bit . “I think I like pretty shoulder boy. But it seems like a mouthful.” She said tapping her black painted nails on her chin. “Jinnie will do.”

Jin scoffed. “You don’t even know me”

She cocked her head to the other side, a decidedly feline mannerism. “but I will, seokjin” she smirked again then began taking notes.

Somehow a friendship grew from that first encounter.

Jin walked her to all her classes and showed her all the little hiding places around the school. After school he showed her all the cafes and burger places that the students frequent.

Jin was a bit too slow and naïve to notice his new friend wasn’t what she seemed. It took Yoonwoo and then Hyungsik telling him about it for him to begin paying attention.

They had known each other for 2 months. Jin’s mother insisted he bring her over for dinner. Jin had blushed furiously but agreed to ask her. Yoojin eagerly accepted.

“Pleasure to finally meet you Yoojin” Jin’s father shook her hand and she politely bowed then she turned and bowed to everyone else. They made short work of the introductions then sat down to eat.

“So Yoojin, Jin tells me you enjoy the business field.” Hyungsik said.

Hyungsik was good at people. It wasn’t something he practiced or studied it was just who he was. He always got cosmic energies ( or so he claimed) from people, that determined to him if they were good or bad and currently, he couldn’t get a sure feel for Yoojin.

“Oh. My dad was a business man. A very small business. But he decided to work for one of his friends instead. He makes more money there.” Yoojin answered “Mrs Kim, this beef is excellent” she said politely cutting another piece and popping it into her mouth.

Hyungsik perked up immediately, not at the answer, but the lack there of. A simple avoidant technique. It would be imperceptible to most people because it seemed like she gave a bit of information. But she didn’t. She didn’t even answer the question. He decided to try again.

“And what about your mother?” Hyungsik asked. Yoonwoo could tell his brother was going somewhere with his line of questioning, but he couldn’t place it.

Yoonwoo was making observations of his own. Like the small thin scars on her knuckles, the head tilts, the silver rings on her fingers and the dragon pendant that sat inconspicuously at the base of her throat.

“My mother doesn’t live with us, but she sends me gifts sometimes” Yoonjin said with a fond smile as her scarred fingers came up to play with the pendant at her neck.

Another non answer. What was she hiding? It may seem rude to continue prying so Hyunsik stopped his line of questions.

Hyunsik and Yoonwoo weren’t protective of their younger brother. Not particularly.

They loved him, but they let him get into his own trouble. This however sat differently to the both of them and the overwhelming need to protect their 15 year old brother from a 15 year old girl was great.

After that night Yoonjin and Seokjin were inseparable. It was with her that Jin smoked his first cigarette and drank his first beer. They did it behind the school and masked the scent with Yoojin’s strawberry scented body spray.

He snuck out of the house for the first time too, it was way past curfew and he was afraid of getting caught but once he made it out his front gate and the cold air hit his face, he felt freedom like he never knew.

He broke into buildings, stole, cheated on tests and even beat a few people up much to his father’s dismay. He slowly became that bad boy he portrayed and Yoojin was there every step of the way.

Yoojin showed him a different life, a life where he could kick ass and take names and be anything he wanted to be because he could take anything he wanted to take.

He fought with his mother over simple things like house chores and his brothers if they ever tried to talk sense into him, he avoided his father, he skipped school. All because Yoojin wanted him to.

He dropped everything for her.

Jin and his parents were getting along for a while. He was helping around the house more and actually coming home at night but when Yoonjin called he went running.

She would usually say she was going to do somethings stupid if he didn’t come quick, and she had before.

Being worried for her, knowing that her father and mother weren’t always around for her, Jin dropped what he was doing to go to her.

This happened countless times till his relationship with his family was so strained they hardly spoke to him anymore.

All for her.

One night in their senior year Seokjin and Yoojin layed on his bed. His parents were out to a dinner party and his brothers may have been home but Seokjin didn’t care.

He inhaled Yoonjin’s ever present strawberry scent

“you know Jinnie, you are the closest friend it have.” She thread her fingers through his.

“you have plenty friends” Jin chuckled.

“Not like you” she scoffed “You stick with me even though you know how I get.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I get so overbearing, I just don’t get the kind of attention a growing girl needs from her parents y’know,… and I guess I used you to get it.” She chucked “Who wouldn’t want Kim Seokjin at their beck and call?” she smiled softly at him then her pouty pink lips turned down.

“Whats wrong?” Jin asked propping himself on one elbow.

“I just think I should tell you a few things about me. Like, I’m not a good person Jinnie…. My mum makes me do things” she supressed a shiver.

“i-I’m just not good for you, you’re still so pure and kind, even when you aren’t “ she pushed her fingers through his now jet black hair.

“Your brothers are right to worry, I see them looking at me” she coked her head to the side and smirked. Her usual expression and it made Jin chuckle.

“Theyre just looking out for me Yoons, they like you plenty” Jin said leaning into her touch.

She hummed, “I’m not sure about that.”

She rolled over and sighed. “Jinnie, do me a favour”

“what is it?” Jin asked curiously.

Yoojin pushed on his shoulder till he was lying on his back then straddled his hips.

“what are you….” Jin was silenced by her tongue slipping into his mouth. She kissed him deeply hands roaming his sides and chest through his t shirt.

“Jinnie, take my virginity” she whispered into his ear.

“what?” Jin tried to sit up but she pushed him back down and pinned his arms. Jin could get up of course but he didn’t want to hurt her and she knew it.

“listen. Im only telling you this because you’re my friend, okay.” She took off her necklace and held it up to Jin’s face.

“This….these people, they aren’t good. They’re evil Jinnie, there are evil people in the world,” she put the pendant on the bed side table. “they only care about what they can gain, they’ll never come for you if they need you and that… that Jinnie, is my family” her expression was beaten down and desperate all at once.

“You need to take my virginity, they want…to… to s-sell it. They want to sell me. When our senior year is over. when I turn 18, they will take me” her voice remained steady but tears threatened to fall.

“please Seokjin, I love you, just take it, don’t give them a reason to take me from you.”

Jin came to his decision the moment he saw the first tear fall. He flipped them. Jin had done this before but he never had sex that meant anything to him, a random girl here and there, and sometimes older women. Would it be different?

Will Yoonjin’s soft sighs sound different, will her small hands on his skin feel different?

Jin kissed her, this time his body hovering above hers. Her hands in his hair, their pelvises rubbing against each other’s.

Little moans and gasps were coming from Yoojin even though Jin hadn’t properly touched her yet.

He tugged her black jeans down her legs and her blue tshirt over her head leaving her in her white lace panties.

Jin looked down at her. Her hair tussled and lips swollen, eyes glazed, she already looked fucked out and shit, if that didn’t make Jin harder.

He tugged of his own jeans and hoodie before sitting on his knees between her legs.

He ran his hands down the pale skin at her thighs and kissed her belly chest neck the corners of her soft lips as she squirmed beneath him, panting heavily.

“shhhh shhh baby,” Jin said as he lay hot open mouth kisses on her bear skin. Jin made quick work of her bra and tossed it into the pile of clothes on the ground. She didn’t have much, but the small globes looked inviting. Jin circled one dusky nipple with his fingers and sucked the other into his mouth eliciting a long moan from her.

“Shhh” he said again blowing cold air onto her sensitive wet nipple.

Jin ran his large hand down to her white panties and slowly dipped inside. He kissed the side of her mouth again then whispered against her lips, “Shit Yoons, you’re so fucking wet for me”

Jin let his lips travel down over her ribs and stomach. He kissed his way down till he was at the elastic band of her panties. “I’m getting rid of these,” he said and Yoojin nodded frantically. 

He took them off and was greeting by her completely bare mound. He was only inches away from her glistening slit. Slowly he slid his tongue along her opening, tasting her juices. She let out a gasp as he slid his tongue along her clit. He taunted her with his tongue before slipping a finger into her tight wet heat.

“You’re so tight here Yoons”

Yoojin gave a loud moan and pulled his head closer. He could hear her breathing getting deeper, quicker. He curled his finger inside her taking her clit in his mouth again.

Her body tensed and twitched her abs tightened as she let out a long grutal moan.

Jin licked her through her orgasm as she half screamed half moaned “fuck.. oh fuck Jinnie…. Fuck”

Seokjin chucked as he removed his briefs and positioned himself at her entrance. His lips still glistening with her cum.

“Yoons, babe, look at me” he said gently glazed brown eyes met his “We can stop now if you want. Tell me if you don’t want this.” He whispered.

His hands never stopped running over her soft skin.

“I need this Jinnie, I need you… please… fuck me” she gasped as Jin rubbed the head of his dick against her clit.

“okay, Just breathe okay?” Jin instructed as he held her hip with one hand and positioned himself with the other.

He had never taken a girl’s virginity before but he figured it must hurt with how tight she was around his finger.

“deep breath” he said, without further warning Jin slammed into her. She screamed, “Shit, Jinnie… fuck, that hurt” she whimpered.

“Shhh, I know baby but it will feel good soon I promise” Jin whispered placing kisses along her chest and neck. She felt so good around him. Jin was sweating with the effort to hold himself still. He pressed more kisses to her lips as her whimpers died down.

“Fuck…. baby I’m gonna move okay” He said gently stroking her hair. He rocked his hips in a steady rhythm and soon after she started rocking back against him.

“mmmmm fuck… oh. Shit baby… i.. ahhh….. I need more… mmmm… jinnie .. more please” Yoojin gasped out.

Jin was just trying his best not to come too quickly. Her hot centre felt so good and soft and tight around him. Fuck. He was fucking his best friend and it felt so good. He wanted to keep her here impaled on his dick forever.

“Just a sec Yoons, hold on.” Jin raised her leg to his shoulder. The new angle had them both moaning and gasping.

“jinnie, fuck… mmm… Jinnie…. Im go-gonn…. Mmm… Im gonna fucking cum” she moaned before her walls tightened and she came on his dick.

“Fuck Yoons, you’re… fuck… you’re doing so well baby… you… mmm you take my cock so well.” Jin moaned as he pounded faster harder, deeper into her centre. He started circling her clit with his fingers as he set the relentless pace. His entire body weight pressing her to the bed as he held onto the hair at the nape of her neck.

“Jinnie… mmm…. Ho-how, many t-t-times… can i… oh fuck” Yoojin moaned as another orgasm hit her.

“fuck yoons, you’re so sexy like this. Can you give me one more baby? Just one more and I’ll come too.” He said peppering kisses on her face.

“god/…. Jinnie… I don’t know if I caaaaaaa…. Oh shit” She gasped as another orgasm hit her out of nowhere blurring into the last one, with her cries Jin finally pulled out and with a few tugs on his cock he was spilling hot cum on her belly.

“Consider your virginity taken” Jin gasped as he fell back on the bed, Yoojin chuckled, they were both out of breath.

When they both finally came down from their highs Yoojin kissed the side of Jin’s sweaty head “Thank you Jinnie”

They smiled at each other.

“can I try something?” she asked sweetly. Jin looked down at her then hesitantly nodded his head.

Yoonjin took his flaccid but quickly hardening cock in her hands.

“Im surprised you fit this in there…” she whispered.

Jin swallowed hard “Fuck… Yoons, what are you doing?”

“You know what Im doing Jinnie” she smirked and licked a long stripe from his balls to the tip of his cock. Her skilful tongue circled the tip before her hot wet mouth covered it.

“Yoon’s fuck…” Jin gasped, his hands instantly flying to her hair.

She suckled on his tip for a while then with a low hum she took him deeper, letting his hard dick rub against the back of her throat. She moaned again as Jin’s fingers tightened in her hair.

“Baby.. sh… shit”

Her head began bobbing up and down, wetter; slicker on Jin’s dick till he couldn’t take it anymore.

“fuck im sorry Yoons” he gasped as he tightened his fingers and thrust into her mouth. His dick slid in her throat and she gagged around him but didn’t pull off. Jin too it as approval and continued slamming his cock into her mouth. He fucked her face as her small hands cupped and fondled his tightening ball sack.

“mmm… fuck … baby.. Yoons. Shit… I’m close baby… I’m so close.

Jin pushed her up as he got to his knees over her. She wasted no time in getting her mouth back onto his dick greedily.

Spit and precum ran down her chin as she hungrily slurped at his dick.

He fisted her hair and rocked his hips back and forward till her nose was in his pubic hair.

One, two, three hard thrusts and he was spilling down her throat.

“fuck baby, stop… stop!” Jin cried out as she kept sucking through his orgasm, through his over sensitivity.

Was she trying to make him cum again?

“Yoons, baby, that’s not how it works” Jin gasped but she wouldn’t let up. Jin noticed his dick hadn’t softened.

“fuck. Bend over Yoons”

Yoonjin flipped over immediately and jin positioned himself behind her.

“You’re gonna be so fucking sore tomorrow baby.” He whispered before re-entering her wet head and pounding mercilessly as she screamed his name through her own orgasm and then his.

Jin got up to get a wash cloth for Yoojin. It was already dark out and he’d have to drop her home soon but for now, jin let his mind wonder what it would be like to date his best friend.

“Jin” his brother called.

“Woo?” jin squinted against the bathroom light.

“God, Jin I hope you used protection, what did she say to you to make you cross that line with her?”

“What are you talking about?” Jin asked. His brother just stood there a mix of emotions on his face.

“Jinnie,” Yoonwoo ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Little brother, please be careful…. She asked Hyungsik this morning to do the same thing she asked you.”

Jin felt like the air had been punched out of him, “Did … did he do it”

“fuck, of course not, she’s not even legal, besides neither of us would ever do that to you , we know you like her. I just … Jin I wish you could see what kind of person she is baby brother. I wish you would stop being naïve and see what the world wants to do to sweet people like you. And Hyungsik and I just wanted to protect you for as long as possible, but you’re 18 now jinnie. Please see people for what they are. Be sceptical sometimes.”

“Umm… okay Woo, I will alright?”

Yoonwoo seemed to accept the answer and walked away. It was the first full sentence Yoonwoo had said to him in months. Things were still strained between all of them. Jin had a million thoughts running though his head.

 _She was scared, she had to do it so they won’t sell her, she had too, she was just afraid._ Jin thought to himself he walked back to the bedroom.

When he got there, Yoojin was already gone. Her necklace sat where it was on the bedside table a note under it.

“ _wear this please, Jinnie. It will protect you for a while I did what I did so that I could be free. Im sorry to have dragged you into it. I really do love you, you were my best friend. Good Bye Seokjin.”_

Jin didn’t bother to go after her. He knew if she didn’t want to be found she wouldn’t be. He called her cellphone that gave a message saying the phone number was out of service.

Jin took his brothers’ words to heart. He studied people now. He found that you could tell a lot about a person by things unsaid. He thought about his conversations with Yoojin. He realised that she had been manipulating him for a while but in her own twisted way she still cared about him, he couldn’t be mad at her. He still loved her.

Senior year was over. Seokjin graduated and got accepted into college. There was no word from Yoojin.

His first Semester was going smoothly. He made friends, he shed his badboy image although certain habits remained. He still smoked, still drank, but he felt happier and lighter. He grew his hair back out, and left his natural colour, a softer black instead of the harsh one. He joined his brothers working in the restaurant and found that he liked it. He started saving money to have his own little café. His brothers had moved out and he wanted to as well so he saved even harder, worked even harder. Things at home had returned to normal after he apologised to his family, finally braking down in tears. His brothers comforted him, his father placed a hand on his shoulder and his mother made stew.

He felt loved, but there was always a little Yoojin sized hole in his heart.

It was during his mid semester brake that Seokjin received the phone call.

 _“Jinnie”_ a raspy voice came through the line. _“God Jinnie please be there… please”_ the voice broke as the person cried. Jin couldn’t find his voice till he heard a hiccupping sob.

“Yoons?” he whispered

 _“Yeah”_ she breathe _“its me.. God Jinnie, it’s been so long. I love you I miss you. I know you probably know the truth by now, and you don’t want to talk to me, but I really do love you baby. I’m so so sorry you got involved in this. Please wear the necklace. This will blow over soon.”_

Before Jin could ask what she meant, the line got disconnected.

Jin would never admit that he always had the necklace with him. He quickly pulled it out the box he carried it in and fastened it around his neck. Protection? Why would he need it?

On the final day of break he got his answer.

“Hey, kid” a man in a suit at the table he was serving called to him

“How may I help you sir?” Jin answered taking the time to remove the garbage and used cups from the table.

“You a Min?” it took Jin a minuet to process but when he realised what the man was asking, he just shook his head

“ummm, no sir. Sorry”

“But you’re wearing their mark, it’s a dangerous time to use dragons as a fashion statement son” the man said.

Jin looked around then crouched at the side of the man’s table.

“Sir please tell me what it means… a friend of mine gave it to me before… she went missing, she told me it will protect me and that she got me in trouble. Please. Tell me what I’m dealing with.”

The man eyes seokjin up mumbled something about pretty enough then looked around himself before whispering “ now look here, I’m just an accountant for the Do family, so I don’t know exactly how this works but the Mins sell of their little girls to form ties with other families, but they only take them if they’re virgins. Most of the time they kill the guy that takes the girls virginity, the necklace kinda says they did it for love, y’know…. It may protect you if the girl… I’m assuming this is about you taking her virginity… if the girl’s family is lenient, they’ll leave you be. But I rekon they’ll kill the girl for messing up the ties. I’m not sure about the ins and outs of the Min’s… they’re a complicated bunch. But the dragon is protection among the right crowd. She claimed you. You belong to the Mins now and if the guy who she was supposed to marry ever finds you, he’ll have to respect that. Or he’ll kill you” the man shrugged

Seokjin’s head was reeling, he wasn’t sure if he heard everything, he was trying to pay attention but this guy just told him he fucked the precious daughter of a crime family and her fiancé was gonna kill him.

“they sometimes just take the girl anyway of course, maybe sell her for flesh or to a sex ring, y’know…” the man trailed off. Jin clutched his head, a sudden ache making its way behind his eyes.

“Shit, kid, I didn’t mean to spook ya, why don’t you go sit in the back yeah?” the man said.

Jin realised the man never said he was just kidding or tried to put him at ease.

It was the truth.

Jin told his brothers he had a headache and retired to the back hand clutching the necklace.

At the end of his shift a call came in from a private number. Seokjin wasn’t sure he should answer it, but he did and regretted it even now.

“ _lets go…. Get the Min girl, she doesn’t have her brand yet so she’s fair game”_ someone shouted

“ _Boss there are other girls here, let’s just leave her”_

_“yeah man, When Mr. Min finds out we took her anyway we’ll be screwed.”_

_“are you kidding, do you know how much we can get for a pretty thing like her, look at her skin, someone will pay a shit ton to mark that pretty white meat.”_

_“what’s the meeting point?”_ a different voice called.

“ _the ware house next to the Kim restaurant_.”

The line went dead.

Jin knew it was her. She wanted him to find her. They were going to be right next door.

Jin hid in the alley. The vans pulled up only 15 minutes later. They dragged a few girls out at gun point and filed them into the building, one of them had pale glistening skin that stood out like a beacon.

Yoojin.

Jin climbed to the second story window and rolled inside onto the wooden platform. He hoped he could be quiet enough. From the shadows Jin could see them line the girls up and start administering drugs to them.

Jin’s eyes finally came to rest on Yoojin. Her hair was longer. Her bangs falling over her eyes and her bob cut was now past her shoulder blades. Her skin looked sickly void of any colour. She was still dressed fully unlike the other girls. That at least told Jin that she may not have been violated sexually.

Jin looked around the room all the men were wearing black ski masks, there was no way to describe them. When Jin looked back to Yoojin his heart leapt when he found her looking straight at him. Her head cocked to the side her signature smirk present.

He hadn’t realised how much he missed that.

Also present was a small bump in her stomach area.

Jin stopped breathing. He looked from her belly to her eyes and she nodded.

Shit. He was gonna be a dad.

Shit

Fuck… he was gonna be a dad.

“Police” she mouth to him.

Why hadn’t he thought of that instead of coming here himself.

Jin called the police, whispering his location. The dispatcher told him if he could get back out of the building to do so, help was on the way. So Jin tried to get back to the window but the wooden platform creaked under him.

Yoojin cried out. Jin’s eyes snapped to her to see she was completely untouched, but clutching her midsection crying out in false pain.

A distraction.

She started crying harder but it didn’t mask the sound of the floor boards.

  
“ Shut that bitch up. I hear something,” one of the men shouted just as Yoojins screams was abruptly shut up.

Shit.

“We have a visitor.” The man called and Jin spun to the window and had his top half through but was harshly pulled back by his belt and thrown to the floor. The man who caught him dragged him to the stairs then dropped him in front of Yoojin.

“Look at this” one of the men kicked Jin onto his back and he groaned in pain.

“ah… so this is where the little Min’s brand went.” the men circled him.

Yoojin’s teary eyes met his a gag was secured in her mouth her arms tied behind her back. Blood was dried under her nose and on her chin. Jin wanted to reach for her but her eyes widened before she started thrashing around again.

“so that’s how this is” one of the men said. You gave him your brand as protection?” he chuckled.

“boss” a man at the window called. Everyone turned to see red and blue lights flickering through the window.

“You called the fucking police!!” the boss yelled kicking Seokjin. He yelped and groaned.

“Get the girl quick.”

Yoojin was yanked up by her arm and jin was yanked to his knees. One man stood behind him and one behind Yoojin. She was openly crying now. Everything was happening so fast. The police were banging on the door people were loading guns. Jins head spun, he couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t breathe. Till suddenly everything came crashing into focus.

He met Yoojin’s eyes. She had her head cocked to the side. She blinked at him then nodded. She took a deep breath then nodded again.

He knew what she was saying a split second too late. Shots echoed around the room. Jin squeezed his eyes shut. He tried reaching his arm out for Yoonjin and he found her thigh where he squeezed his fingers into the flesh there.

The shots died down and Jin opened frantic eyes, he searched the room to see what was happening.

There were bullet holed everywhere, the wooded wear house resembled a strainer.

Jins eyes slid back to Yoonjin infront of him. One of those small bulletholes sat between Yoojin’s wide eyes.

“Yoons?” Jin didn’t recognise his own voice.

“Yoons?” he knew what he was seeing but his brain was being sluggish. He shook her thigh.

He body slumped forward and landed on Jin’s chest. The warm sticky blood seeping out onto his clothes and all he could do was sit there looking at the gaping hole at the back of her head. The bullet hole was so small in the front, Jin had a hard time believing that it was two sides of the same head.

Small bits of pink fleshy bits were on her neck and back. The hair around the hole fell into it creating a sticky nest of hair and blood and brain matter and skull.

Oddly and somewhat distantly Jin could still smell the strawberries through the pungent metallic scent of blood.

An officer raced toward him and dragged him up. Pulling on him urging him to run.

And he did. Leaving Yoojin’s body behind.

Yoonjin and his baby’s body behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was going to have two parts but i think ill just keep filing in the blanks with Jin's flashbacks.  
> thank you all for reading.  
> leave me comments ;-;  
> there may be errors ill try to edit it later.


	6. We will find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape and Non con in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive taken into consideration the people who are uncomfortable with smut scenes and have added warnings before them.

Yoongi hissed as he rolled over, his tied arms, numb.

Blood seeped sluggishly from the bullet hole in his shoulder. Painful but not fatal which meant that Yoongi had had worse and since he had worse this made him more irritated than fearful and when Yoongi was irritated he glowered. The subject of his current glower laid blissfully unaware next to him in clean black boxer briefs a luxury Yoongi was not given, wearing a soft expression in his sleep.

Yoongi’s ass hurt. His head hurt and his mouth felt dry.

Soonyun didn’t try to hurt him as Yoongi thought he might. In fact the bullet hole in his shoulder and his hands being tied was his own fault.

The deal for Taehyung’s release was simple.

Yoongi was to be Soonyun’s lover.

The request was so ridiculously innocent that Yoongi had scoffed and laughed in his face till he realised that the man was serious, and though SoonYun hadn’t tried to hurt Yoongi, he was less lenient with Taehyung.

When Yoongi had finally found Tae he was tied at the end of a bed his head hanging over the side with a steady flow of water beating down on his cloth covered face. He was gasping and fighting against his bonds.

The boy was pale and shaking violently when Yoongi got him untied. He had to practically drag Taehyung toward the exit. The naked boy leaned all his body weight on Yoongi gripping tightly to his hoodie which Yoongi slipped off and used to cover Taehyung.

It was hard to believe that it had only been a few hours since he had been missing. Tae looked as if he’d been locked up for days, his hair was messy and wet his eyes were swollen and bruises were forming around his neck he was also clearly drugged.

When they got to the front doors Yoongi thought he was in the clear but of course it was wishful thinking.

Yoongi’s men were just on the other side of that door.

Soonyun appeared then with five other men. A gun trained on Tae’s head and a request on his lips. The same request that had Yoongi practically rolling.

When Yoongi had gathered his composure from his laughing fit Soonyun looked pissed and there he say, a bit hurt.

“Shit, you aren’t kidding?” Yoongi asked, he looked into Soonyun’s eyes and the truth was there. This man wanted to keep Yoongi in exchange for Taehyungs release. Part of him wanted to yell ‘Fuck no and get out of there but he had to play this smartly.

There was also the fact that Seokjin would absolutely murder him if he didn’t get Taehyung back to them. He had already hurt Seokjin so much. He really had no clue how, he also didn’t know why he cared but even so he agreed figuring he’d have a better chance at surviving Soonyun’s fist than the soft innocent Tae.

And so the trade was made Tae left screaming for Yoongi as the men carried him outside. Yoongi counted the minuets it would take for one of his men to get to Tae and have him in a car. He counted. As Soonyun ushered him back down the hall and through a set of double doors to a bedroom.

He timed it… then he ran.

Yoongi ran through the doors down the hall and out the front doors. His men were still there waiting for him. They had draped a sheet over Taehyung, they were safe. He did it.

Or so he thought. A shot rang out and Yoongi registered the pain in his shoulder before dropping to a knee. Seconds later arms were around him and dragging him back through the doors. He could see the flurry of movement as his men returned fire but the doors were secured with Yoongi inside them.

“I’ll have someone inform Your men of our little arrangement Angel. I can’t have them thinking you’re hear against your will,”

Soonyun said with a chuckle.

Yoongi kicked him in the shin and he grunted in pain before grabbing a handful of Yoongi’s blonde hair dragging him to a bed. With the help of two other snickering men Yoongi was tied and left there.

He layed against the bed for a while, deep breathing. His head pounded and the pain in his shoulder hadn’t subsided.

He’d get out, someone would come for him the way he had come for Tae.

He had his men,, Kihyun his brother and now friends.

Someone would come. Yoongi was sure of it.

His phone beeped in his pocket, lighting up as one of Soonyun’s maids walked in with food for Yoongi.

“Miss… miss, can you please tell me what this message says?” Yoongi pleaded making his face as soft as possible.

she eyed him carefully but seemed to come to the conclusion that he was safe enough to approach. She dug around in his pocket and produced his phone. The message said, don’t try to find him, it’s a fair trade. It was sent in a group message named Honourable Mins.

Shit.

Yoongi wondered if Kihyun of Junki would take heed or if they would try to find him anyway. He could only hope. At the very least Taehyung would be safe and Seokjin would be happy.

Seokjin… Yoongi sighed. Why did his mind always wonder back to him.

“Seems I finally have you where I want you angel” Soonyun smirked “let’s get these clothes off you, we sleep here tonight but we have to move in a few hours.” He said sliding Yoongis pants down and cutting his shirt off around his tied hands. He eyed the breakfast of fruit and toast on the table

“we’ll eat after” Soonyun mumbled as he finished undressing Yoongi.

Yoongi had lain quietly the entire time. His shoulder still stung and Soonyun wasn’t being particularly rough but then, Soonyun began caressing his ass, laying kisses on his back that made Yoongi squirm and tug against his ropes sending shooting pain to his shoulder. He groaned in agony as he tried to find a better position for his arms.

“Im not going to hurt you Angel, you are mine now.”

He then moved Yoongi to lay comfortably on the bed, kissing the sides of his neck. He lay there next to Yoongi for a few minutes ravishing in his mouth in pleasure even as Yoongi sealed his mouth tightly shut, his hands ran all over Yoongis body; his curves, his ass until he eventually ran his hand over his flaccid cock. He looked at Yoongi with pure lust in his eyes and then slid him fully onto the bed, pulling his legs apart. He then reached over for the lube and covered his cock with it, sliding his lube covered hand over Yoongi’s ass-hole. Yoongi panted heavily against the discomfort as panic rose up in his chest. His body was responding to Soonyun’s touch and he was hopelessly tied there to endure it.  
********

  
“Are you ready?” He asked, sliding his cock closer towards Yoongi’s ass-hole.  
“no.. fuck…. No Soonyun I swear to god if you rape me…” Yoongi struggled against his bonds and against Soonyun’s weight. His bloodied shoulder pulsing with the movement.  


Within seconds he felt the head of Soonyun’s cock pushing against his ass-hole. It resisted at first but he applied a little more forced and with a loud squelching sound, a good portion of his cock slid inside of Yoongi. His moan was loud and long. Loud enough to disguise Yoongi’s own grunt.  
  
He immediately began to thrust deeper, for a short while it was slightly painful but it soon turned into pure pleasure for …Yoongi.

Soonyun was fucking the man of his dreams, He was his lover now. he was his lover his angel and the very thought of that made Soonyun moan in ecstatic joy as he moved inside the whimpering Yoongi, each thrust going deeper and deeper.

He clung onto the bed sheets as Yoongi’s grunts and moans grew louder and louder.

It was beautiful, it was everything Soonyun had dreamed it would be and more.  
  
“Oh god...” Soonyun said as he continued to fuck Yoongi

“Angel…. you're so...so...fucking good”

  
Yoongi’s whimpers were the only response as Soonyun lifted his legs further into the air, driving his cock deeper inside him. Which in turn made Yoongi scream with pain, pleasure, disgust? Soonyun didn't care if anyone heard. He wanted the world to know of the pleasures he was receiving from his angel.  


“angel!” He moaned “Fuck… do you want me harder baby?” Yoongi shook his head, eyes screwed shut.

He was crying.

  
“Are you sure?” He replied, still pounding away.  
“Yes! Yes im fucking sure….. fuck… Soonyun… get the fuck off of me” Yoongi panted, it was almost a sob he was so exhausted.

This wasn’t what he wanted, yet somehow his body found pleasure in it and he was soon chasing his own orgasm even if he wouldn’t admit it.  
  
Soonyun turned his body around and made Yoongi get on his hands and knees on the bed. His shoulder gave out instantly and he fell forward with is face in the pillow. Soonyun marvelled at the way Yoongi leant forward, sticking his ass further into the air. It looked like an invitation. Inviting Soonyun to take him.  
He then grabbed his hips and drove his cock all the way inside him. Yoongi screamed into the pillows as he felt his cock thrust in and out of his ass.  
  
“D'you like it baby?” Soonyun said in-between gasps “I love your tight ass“ he moaned “I...fucking...Love it!” He shouted as he pounded Yoongi even harder.  
“A-angel” He shouted, his thrusts getting faster and harder “I'm gonna...I'm gonna!”  
“Don't tell me!” Yoongi moaned, moving his body in time with his “Just hurry” Yoongi fought the bile that rose up and decided making this go by quicker was the only way to keep his sanity. The war in his head and body was taking its toll on him.  
  
They both went silent for a few seconds before moaning in unison as Soonyun fucked Yoongi in the ass and jerked him off at the same time.

As Yoongi felt his own cock begin to twitch he also felt Soonyun’s twitch inside him, he furiously pounded away at his cock, jacking Yoongi off at the same time until Yoongi heard him scream from behind him and began to feel his hot sticky load fill his ass-hole all the way.

Yoongi felt disgusted with himself as the cum filling his ass-hole drove him over the edge. He let out the loudest scream possible into the pillow below him. He cried as he came all over the bedsheets, even thought they were both cumming, Soonyun continued to fuck him. He felt every morsel of cum flow out of his ass, leaking out onto his cock and eventually onto the bedsheets until they both collapsed in absolute exhaustion.

************

Soonyun got up from the bed to shower. He didn’t clean Yoongi up or even give him clothes. He came back to the bed and promptly fell asleep at Yoongi’s side.

Yoongi fell asleep at some point aswell, but now he was awake, feeling sticky and disgusting and hungry and a bunch of other feelings he tried not to dwell on. His head felt light and stuffed with cotton, that brought his attention back to his shoulder.

Looking at the pool of blood on the sheets made Yoongi’s head spin.

“wake the fuck up you idiot” Yoongi hissed at Soonyun.

“Im gonna fucking die here if you don’t do something about this” he said a bit louder this time.

“You’re fine Angel, when we get to the next house you’ll be taken care of.”Soonyun didn’t even open his eyes but eventually rolled over swinging his legs out of bed and stretching.

His long lean muscular frame was on display as he stretched then left the room.

The same maid from earlier came in shortly after wheeling in a table with bowls of water and clean clothes.

“You have to be kidding” Yoongi sputtered, “Youre giving me a sponge bath?” alarm taking over his features.

The maid had the grace to blush but with a shrug she began her task, wiping every bit of Yoongi’s body clean, including his used asshole. She wiped around the pink puffy bullethole in his shoulder then removed his binds for him to dress in the black sweat suit.

“You have to eat Mr. Min” the maid said gently. Yoongi grumbled a bit but didn’t eat. He lifted his arms and almost cried when the pain hit him but he slipped on the sweatshirt then the pants and dropped himself back onto the bed, dizzy from bloodloss and exhaustion. he sat still as she used simple handcuffs this time attaching one arm to the bed and left.

Yoongi knew that by now Kihyun would have called Junki, he knew Tae would be safe, he hoped Seokjin could forgive him. He didn’t know why his brain always wondered back to Seokjin. His disappointed look still sent a chill though Yoongi whenever he thought about it. And the others who had so readily accepted him. Would that change now? out of sight out of mind? And Jimin. He hadn’t allowed himself to think too much about the Young man. And he won’t start now. he couldn’t be with Jimin, this was a part of his life.

It didn’t happen often but Yoongi had been kidnapped, shot, stabbed enough times for him to know his friends would never be safe around him.

Unless maybe he could convince them to get branded, it would help a little at least.

And what about the sex.

Jimin wouldn’t want him back if he knew how many times he’d been used. He couldn’t think of Jimin now, his head hurt enough as it were.

Soonyun didn’t come back to get him, one of his men did. Bare footed, Yoongi was walked outside through the snow to a waiting car to go to the next location. He was hungry and tired and in a fair amount of pain, it made him compliant. The man had to practically carry him out. He quietly sat in the vehicle and awaited his fate.

Namjoon and Jungkook returned to work not long after the ordeal. Missing person posters had already gone up around town, Taehyungs idea.

Kihyun had told them not to worry too much, that Yoongi’s older brother was going to fly in soon to sort this out. He assured them that Soonyun wouldn’t hurt Yoongi, but Tae wasn’t so sure.

Tae had told them what Soonyun intended to do to Yoongi. He laid there practically drowning as Soonyun told him just how he intended to punish Yoongi for teasing him.

Taehyung had also moved in with Jimin by the end of the second week after Yoongi disappeared. He said he couldn’t stand to see Jin’s face anymore.

Jin stopped hanging around with them after Tae was returned.

He seemed to hate Yoongi for reasons no one knew, and Yes the little guy could be prickly , but he was soft and good on the inside as made evident by trading his own life for Tae’s.

Jungkook sighed again for the umpteenth time that evening, he kept zoning out. It had been a month with no word. The posters around town forgotten, the colder months now in full swing. He and Namjoon were just trying to make it through the day with the knowledge that they had lost one of their friends, one of the only people they trusted outside of each other. Jungkook began shutting down the System as 10 o’clock rolled around.

Almost closing time.

Namjoon was on a website about tattoos, his latest topic of fascination. Jungkook sighed again as he shut down the last of the systems.

“Would you stop that” Namjoon grumbled from behind the screen of his laptop. “what’s bothering you?”

“I don’t know man… everything is just so … fucked” Jungkook let out an exasperated sigh.

“Yoongi ,Seokjin… it’s just fucked man” Jungkook plopped himself down on a chair next to namjoon.

“It’s been a month Kookie… survival rate depends on the first 24 hours”

“but this isn’t that Namjoon and you know it… this is different. Kihyun said he wouldn’t hurt him.. Tae said he wanted him alive too. That means he’s out there and he’s probably suffering” Jungkook’s eyes spaced out focussed somewhere in the dark future.

“yeah I know kook” He ran a hand roughly over his mouth.. I’m sorry.”

Namjoon sighed finally shutting down his computer. He ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair, a definite sign of stress as Namjoon made it a point to never do anything that could mess up his carefully styled Mohawk.

“let’s go to Jimin and Tae’s place tonight okay” Namjoon said slinging his bag over one shoulder.

Jungkook mumbled something as he zipped up the front of his hoodie.

“What was that kook?” namjoon asked.

“I said its’s Yoongi’s place… Yoongi’s apartment, you remember Yoongi right… about yae high this big” Jungkook gestured with his hands.

“I know.. geezz.. I’m sorry Jungkook. This has been hard for all of us but don’t take it out on me okay.” Namjoon ushered him out locking the door behind them.

Jungkook knew he shouldn’t be taking out his stress on anyone, especially not Namjoon. Namjoon in Jungkook’s year of knowing him had never once raised his voice at someone. In fact he never really seemed angry at all. Whenever people argue with him he showed mild interest before giving them his answer, which was usually right and rooted in fact. He was a know it all and a cocky son of a bitch but he was Jungkook’s best friend and he shouldn’t treat him like this.

“I know I shouldn’t, I’m sorry…but it’s like…. Has everyone forgotten he exists Joon?” Jungkook stared at one of the posters in front their store as the wind fluttered the crumpled edges. The snow had started falling again and Jungkook cringed knowing he’d have to break out the shovel early in the morning.

Jungkook looked again to the poster.

It was a picture Tae had taken. It was head on. Yoongi was facing Tae but he seemed lost in thought, he didn’t seem to notice the camera. He wore a dark blue hoodie that day and his hair was pulled back with a white headband. Jungkook remembered he had a cap on before but replaced it with the headband Tae had given him claiming it would look better on him. And Tae was right. It pulled his blonde hair out of his face just enough to show off his dark eyebrows but not enough to stop the side parted hair from framing his face.

The picture made him look soft and small and innocent.

Yoongi’s small stature was over powered by his overwhelming presence at times and Jungkook, and he was sure the other guys often forgot how small and broken he had been just months prior, and he was probably like that now somewhere forced to do Soonyun’s bidding.

“let’s go Kook” Namjoon sighed placing a hand behind the zoned out boy’s neck to steer him.

“So this is jungkook… that makes you namjoon” a low voice startled them.

Namjoon turned, his Taser in hand faster than he thought it possible. Kihyun had stopped by two days after the incident and supplied one for each of them.

It was cleverly disguised as a sleek flashlight and could also double as one, but with three clicks it could be… well… shocking.

“There will be no need for that” a second voice joined.

The two men stepped out of the shadows.

They weren’t Yoongi’s men, made evident by the lack of red adorning their bodies.

One of the men wore ripped light blue jeans a white tshirt and black leather jacket with a black scarf and black running shoes. The other wore black skin tight jeans a olive green bomber Jacket over a black t shirt and black boots.

Two tall pretty men with bold dark eyebrows and dark hair.

Jungkook stared open mouth at them. The only other people he knew that were _that_ attractive were Taehyung and Seokjin.

Namjoon dropped his arms back to his side as he studied the men.

“So.. Seokjin’s brothers then.” Namjoon sighed in relief.

“forgive us” Jungkook said with a light bow “it’s been tense around here lately”

Jin’s brothers grinned.

“We heard a certain family has made a reappearance. We think it’s time we paid out baby brother a visit” Yoonwoo said with a smirk.

“He could be such an ass sometimes” Hyungsik rolled his eyes. “Come lets collect your other friends… we need to go see Jinnie”

Taehyung shifts nervously outside Seokjin’s house.

It’s a large two storey monstrosity that Jin and Tae had picked out themselves, mostly Jin for the work space it offered. Taehyung’s name is on the mortgage and he has a key but he hasn’t been there since Yoongi was taken. It felt foreign and uncomfortable to be there in Seokjin’s space like that when he clearly wanted nothing to do with any of them. And what’s worse, he brought Jin’s brothers who Jin only ever spoke to on special occasions.

Tae opened the door and let Hyungsik and Yoonwoo in, Jungkook Hoseok and Namjoon followed close behind.

They entered the large mudroom and removed their shoes and jackets stepping in to the long hall way.

To the right was a huge stainless steel kitchen for Jin to work from home and to the left was a small sitting room with some of Taehyungs favourite art pieces hanging on the walls. The last time he was there he was working out the spacing to bring his sewing machine and cloth scraps in. He never finished.

Yoonwoo walked further into the house.

“Jin!” he shouted. “jinnie get in here”

Something shattered against the wood floors somewhere in the house before heavy footsteps approached them.

Jin was dressed… strangely. He wore a black and red letterman Jacket with black ripped skinny jeans, his hair had grown out long enough to brush his shoulders and was dyed jet black. A look Taehyung had only seen in pictures, a far cry from the soft pinks and pastel blues Seokjin usually wore. When Tae had met Jin he was already a blonde.

There were boots on his feet, as if he was going somewhere and a thin silver chain glinted at his neck.

Hyungsik squinted at it then shared a knowing look with Yoonwoo.

“What are you doing here?” Jin growled. His voice was rough and overall Jin kinda looked menacing. He looked bigger somehow. His body seemed broader, he held himself differently. Tae could only stare at him.

“We came for you baby brother; we heard that the Mins were on the move.” Yoonwoo said, clearly there was missing dialogue here, none of the others understood what that meant. Of course they knew Yoongi is a Min, they would be on the move because Yoongi was taken. Junki was handling it. But what did that have to do with Seokjin.

“Well if you know that, you know I’m busy.” Jin grunted spinning on his heel and heading back in the direction he just came from. Hyungsik and Yoonwoo hurried after him and the others followed dumbly.

The smell of cigarette smoke lingered in the air. Tae knew Jin smoked when they first met but he hadn’t done it often and after a while he seemed to have stopped on his own, but now…..

“What the fuck” Namjoon breathe

“Yeah, shit Jin” Hoseok agreed. He was green in the face much as he had been the night they found out about Yoongi.

They all stared wide eyed at the scene before them. One of the downstairs offices was converted into some sort of war room. A table covered in blue prints and guns bullets knives. It was a small armoury. Along the back wall were three computer monitors set up and something that looked like an old police radio. Jungkook walked over in fascination.

“Jin… what is this?” Tae gasped.

“No” Jin snapped making him jump “No Taehyung. You don’t get to come in here after moving out and start questioning me. What I do now is my business. You chose who you were loyal too and…. And it’s not me” Jin ended a bit brokenly.

“What are you talking about? Me defending a friend who isn’t here to defend himself. Need I remind you that said friend traded his life for mine?” Tae shouted “You never gave him a chance and now he’s gone and you’re caught up in god knows what and… dressed like… like-“ Tae stuttered gesturing weakly at Jin’s appearance.

“Exactly like Yoongi’s men” Namjoon cut Taehyung off as they all came to the realisation. The small dragon pendant at his neck caught the light again.

“Do you work for the mins?” Jungkook asked

Seokjin lowered his head.

“ he does. He’s claimed” Namjoon said matter of factly.

“I did some digging when Tae got taken, I know about the claiming and the selling of virgins…. I also know you have to do some fucked up shit to get claimed.. either that or you fucked up so bad a Min took pity on you and claimed you giving you his or her brand as protection.”

_“wear this Jinnie, please, it will protect you for a while”_

As always Namjoon was spot on, but Jin had no time to explain all of this now.

“Was it her? Is that why you don’t like Yoongi?” Tae spoke up. Hyungsik and Yoonwoo shifted looking the slightest bit uncomfortable. They knew all too well about Jin’s feelings for her.

Capital H.E.R.

His best friend

The love of his life

After she died Jin wasn’t the same. He got contacted by the Min’s only a week later and they had him trained. He belonged to them now. As long as he wasn’t needed he was allowed to live his life, and because of his family running small drugs through the restaurant and Jin’s café, he was generally left in peace.

Jin looked at Taehyung, anger evident in his eyes. Jin didn’t want to think about this. Not right now. How he came to be in the Min’s possession was a story only his brothers knew. Tae knew he loved once.

A girl named Min Yoonjin.

Years before he had met Taehyung, he had loved his best friend with his whole heart. He didn’t even know it was love until she was yanked out from under him and he was left raw and vulnerable in a world he didn’t understand, and thought to himself he would have it no other way because he did it for her.

Yoongi was like a sick cosmic joke and Jin was the punchline.

His achingly familiar face haunted his dreams and in his waking hours he was still there, looming over him with his dark spirit and passion for cynicism the way he grumbled and complained about everything under the sun. But it was also the way he smiled and laughed and softened only for Jin. He took care of everyone quietly and was sure to make sure everyone was safe even when seeking his own interest.

He was Yoojin reincarnate and Jin couldn’t take it. His soft touches and the way he would melt into Jin’s side to take a nap. A cruel joke.

Jin removed the chain from his neck. He had been working closely with Kihyun and Junki for weeks now to find Yoongi. The Mins had been called in, and everyone they claimed was caught up in this shit storm. The first thing they made him do was get his brand and the black dragon now decorated his chest. He hoped that Junki would make necklaces for all the boys, maybe even force them to get branded, but he knew it would be a dangerous time for them to get involved. But one of them already was.

“Wear this Tae…. Be safe.. Keep your head down…. Just… go back to living your life with all its puppies and rainbows. Forget this life. But wear the chain okay.

It…Its protection. I suggest you all get branded as soon as this ends. We are at war.” Seokjin finished packing mags into his backpack and tucking guns and knives on his person. Hyungsik and Yoonwoo did the same, like some kind of unspoken agreement between them.

“And Namjoon…. Keep what you know to yourself, you all need to keep your heads down.” Jin warned. Joon nodded once and watched as the three brothers left.

As soon as he heard the front door shut everyone sprung to life. Namjoon sat at the computers. He wasn’t the only one with a similar idea.

Jimin had started fiddling with the guns on the table, sticking to the ones he was familiar with. His uncle was a police officer and he knew his way around a handgun.

Tae was on the phone with one of his special Jewellers already describing the dragon pendant to him. There was no way he would walk around the city safe and branded with his brothers having no protection.

“This is normal right?” Hoseok asked. He pulled out one of the throwing knives aiming and hitting the bulls eye on the dart board on the door. A useless skill he picked up back when he used to frequent bars. Could it come in handy now?

“this is far from normal” Namjoon mumbled

“Yeah normal people would keep their heads down” Junkook said kicking namjoon out of the computer chair and cracking his knuckles dramatically.

“I gotta go get this to Hanbin, he’s gonna do a rush order for me” Tae announced fastening the necklace around his slender neck. He pushed through the doors and left.

Jimin sighed and looked up. Something in him kept saying that they will be too late. He wished he told Yoongi how he felt before it had gotten to this. He wished that day in the kitchen he had pushed him against a wall and kissed him senseless. Now he may never get the chance.

Did Yoongi even like him back?

He was so hard to read sometimes. Jimin wished somedays that he would just use his words, but that wouldn’t be Yoongi and Jimin didn’t want him any other way.

Jimin assembled the gun quickly as he was thought he aimed at the wall and pulled the trigger, the gun went off with a click. He hadn’t loaded it but it was assembled correctly.

Jimin sighed. “we’re coming for you Min Yoongi. Hold on okay.”

Seokjin, Hyungsik and Yoonwoo sat in the meeting hall of Min Shipping Company.

It was set up like a war room, a giant map sat in the centre and all the generals were around it. Intel guys tech guys recon guys and all the claimed men and women sat around listening to the different briefs on the situation. The briefs changed from shipment problems to territorial problems, one man stood and gave a small brief on what they had dubbed the missing Min situation.

It was just in passing, a quick nod to acknowledge that yes Yoongi is missing and we are working on it. There was no call for ransom no video no notes, nothing that hinted to them on how to get him back.

Then back to other news.

The Mins hadn’t gathered only because of Yoongi. There were other problems going on, most importantly the loss of 300 new slave girls being shipped by boat. A boat that was currently a week out and low on fuel.

No, Yoongi wasn’t important here.

It had been over a month. Jin was riddled with guilt.

His brothers were staying at his place now and attending meetings with him. Every time they came close to finding Yoongi he was moved. Other claimed Mins had also started going missing around the city. The ones who escaped confirmed that it was the Moon family carrying out the attacks. It may even be the Moon family who had cut the fuel lines on the stranded cargo ship.

Jin’s heart clenched every time he had to come to a meeting.

He hadn’t heard from any of the guys after that night and he hoped they were taking his advice.

_“okay, okay I got it” Yoonjin rolled her eyes “I’ll keep my head down okay?”_

Junki saw Jin across the room and gave him a nod as he sat with the generals. Kihyun came to sit next to him.

“They’re beginning to think they smuggled him out of the country” Kihyun whispered. ‘it would be hard seeing as we have men in all the export and airports but it’s possible that they went across the border then took a boat from there.

Jin nodded in understanding. The four of them remained silent as the unspoken words floated around them.

Min Yoongi is probably already dead.

Jin hadn’t noticed his hands were shaking till Hyungsik placed his larger palm over his.

They knew better than anyone that Jin couldn’t do it again. He loved Yoongi as much as he loved the other guys, and there he was pushing them all away.

He knew Yoongi didn’t play it smart in getting Tae back because he wanted to please Jin. He wanted to get Tae back as quickly as possible so he could win Jin’s favour. That last thing Jin had said to Yoongi was essentially a fuck off and don’t come back, and he was beaten down with that knowledge every day.

When the meeting was over Junki came over to him.

“I’d like you to meet someone Jin” he said.

An older man stood next to Junki. His face was stern and sharp, but the shape of his eyes nose and mouth told him all he needed to know about this man.

“This is my Uncle, Yunjun” Junki said.

“Seokjin. We finally meet, I am Min Yunjun, Yoonjin’s father.”

Yoojin’s father

Yoonjin.

Jin hadn’t heard the name out loud in years. He forgot how it sounded. He forgot how his breathe stopped and his heart rate picked up at her name alone.

Yoonjin.

Jin could feel his knees buckle but he held himself up. He bowed to the man his brothers taking their que from him and doing the same.

“Hello sir. I know it’s about 5 years too late but I am sorry for your loss.” Seokjin said his eyes full of sadness.

“Rubbish” the man barked “You were the best thing that happened to me, Yoonjin was a pain in my ass, but then she found you. She died but left me you, and I’m glad her death could mean something because her life didn’t”

Jin was shocked, he knew her parents were shit but this man was something unbelievable.

“Yes, it’s like I finally got the son I wanted even if you are only claimed you’ve done more than she ever had.” Yunjun looked genuinely pleased as he gripped Seokjin’s shoulders.

“When she was born we named her after her cousin who was born a few weeks before her. Yoongi, Yoonjin,

Yoongi

Yoonjin

Of course they were cousins

Life would be that cruel to Jin.

“we hoped they would both be great. They were beautiful… angels… the both of them” Yunjun looked away, lost in thought. Then he laughed bitterly “Who am I kidding, the both of them were terrors, hot headed and manipulative… awful… absolutely terrible.”

He laughed again.

“They both looked so sweet playing together as children. When Yoonjin was 10 her mother demanded she come stay with her for a while. I remember it like it was yesterday. She cried… her beautiful skin was red and patchy by the time I got her in a car, she called for me. I waved her off.”

Jin saw it then. The pain in Yunjun’s eyes as he recalled what his daughter looked like sounded like, the supposed terror she and her cousin were. Yunjun loved his daughter no matter how much dishonour she brought on the family. But circumstances did not allow him to love her as he should have.

“She came back to me 5 years later… she was so tainted by whatever her mother had done to her, she was so far gone. She was lost to me long before her death Seokjin” Yunjun sighed.

“I beg you remember this Seokjin.. son…. People can’t help how they were born, who they were born, and you know the risks to denounce this family. Yoonjin tried to run from her responsibility, Yoongi was brash in his execution, these are the results of such things, but again my dear son…. They left me you. I hope you think on these things” he said before dipping his head and leaving. Junki and Kihyun behind him.

“Let’s go home Jinnie” Hyungsik whispered, knowing that Jin was close to breaking. They of course heard everything. Yunjun was a strong man. He was still standing after the loss of two young family members. Jin was no Yunjun.

The message was clear… they are gone but he was still here.

They bearly made it to Jin’s car before the boy was sobbing.

Yoongi was gone?

He couldn’t be.

Why were they giving up?

Hyungsik kept up a steady circle pattern on his back as he ushered him into the car and sat beside him. Yeonwoo hopped into the driver’s seat and pulled away.

“I was so horrible to him, it’s my own fault.” Jin sobbed. Hyungsik whispered in hush tones to him, telling him it wasn’t his fault and that it would be okay, and they will find him, but Jin felt lost.

Taehyung had been the best thing to happen to him since Yoonjin and he had lost him too. Then he had made so many good friends, Jimin loved to help at the café and Hoseok was always dragging him to some club on his days off. Namjoon was always so interested in anything he had to say and Jungkook was so loving and kind if not a bit awkward.

And Yoongi

God Yoongi, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if anything ever happened to him. He had to find him. He simply had too and if that meant he had to break some rules he would do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\(._.) thanks again for reading.  
> leave me some comments ;-;   
> <3


	7. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual things are moving quickly.  
> Special guests again in this chapter.
> 
> Jin needs a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i am being considerate and ive marked the sexy time with asterisks.
> 
> I know we've sort of moved from the college fic alot of people were here for, but they do go back after a while.   
> please be patient.  
> for the people who are here for the angst, there is alot more suffering coming.

Jin left Yeonwoo and Hyungsik home the next day.

Since the war had been going on Jin left his café in the care of his good friend Minghao.

He was a younger guy who was in a few classes Jin took when the Min’s trained him, Chinese and stick thin, but Jin knew that in the event that someone came looking for him because of his involvement with the Min’s, Minghao was the perfect person to convince them otherwise. He also brought on a few other Chinese workers to even out the staff and protection.

Jin decided that it would be the perfect place to meet his Police friends.

Jackson and Winwin stood near the door when he entered. They greeted him with a bow and he nodded at them. Minghao was behind the register and he also bowed. Jun and Lucas were cleaning near the table where his friends sat. They bowed to him and busied themselves elsewhere as he approached.

Choi Seunghyun looked different in plain clothes. Jin had grown used to him in his uniform. Next to him, his childhood friend Kim Heechul stood to greet him.

He briefed them over the phone on what he needed. These were two of his oldest friends, as officers in the police they were also well aware of the current war between the Min and Moon families.

“Jin, I’ll tell you what I said the first time you came to me about a Min problem” Heechul began.

“That doesn’t count, we were 15” Seokjin rolled his eyes and Heechul smiled. It felt good to be in the company of friends again.

“I’m Just saying man, first they take you, brand you, now they pull you into a war?” Seunghyun said, already pulling out his file folders.

There weren’t many of them. Jin hadn’t expected there to be. He had asked for any information they could get on Min Yoongi.

Yoongi didn’t seem at all like much of a trouble maker so Jin assumed any information the police and special forces had on him was his involvement with the Min’s.

“Mr. Kim” Minghao stood over them with a tray balanced on his hip.

“Leave it here Minghao, thank you” Jin replied.

When Minghao was out of ear shot Heechul whispered, “Are you sure it was a good idea meeting here?”

Jin smirked, “Trust me, your entire precinct couldn’t protect us as well as Xu Minghao”

Both officers turned to the deceptively thin boy.

He looked up and smirked at them knowing he was being watched. He dipped his head then started issuing instructions to the other temporary staff.

“alright then. Let’s talk shop” Seunghyun began.

They provided the information he came for. Jin sighed in relief. He was afraid they wouldn’t be able to find it, worse yet , when he called them he thought they’d lock him up for being involved, but they seemed to understand.

Heechul had been along for most of the ride when he was with Yoonjin.

The straight laced cop persona Heechul put on everyday for work was a far cry from what he truly was.

Heechul had a smart mouth. He could talk his way in or out of any situation, he was usually the cover when Jin and Yoonjin broke into places or needed excuses from class even exemptions from detention.

Heechul also always knew where to find the best drugs and was often the supplier for parties.

Seunghyun was much worse.

He worked part time at his cousin Seunghyun’s club which was used for human trafficking. He was a very hands on employee.

When Jin left the life Yoonjin had given him behind, he never lost contact with his friends. He was pleased to find out that they both had enrolled in the police service and were now on special forces teams. But like him, they can’t escape their past. Their ties ran deep and many a case would be spent keeping the police off of drug dealers trails or keeping them from looking to hard into cases.

What they had that the allied Min forces didn’t was full access to missing persons files, calls and tip offs about the were a bouts and record of the people who gave the tips.

Jin was sure if the Mins wanted it bad enough they could call in some favours but they hadn’t which left Jin with his original thought. They were giving up.

It made no sense using all their forces for this long for just the second son of the main family. It was clear now what YunJun was telling Jin.

Let go.

But he wouldn’t.

He couldn’t. So Jin did as he pleased. He was going to find Min Yoongi.

Yoongi blinked his bleary swollen eyes open. He wasn’t tied to the bed anymore. He was tied upright against a post. His arms were wrapped around it and tied in the front, his legs spread and tied on either side. That means he must have been whipped again. A tentative flex of his back muscles sent a tormenting pain through him and confirmed his suspicions. He had passed out while being beaten again.

That’s not good. Soonyun liked Yoongi to stay awake for the entire thing. If he passed out he’d have to do it again.

The thought made Yoongi sick, he swallowed against the bile that rose in his swollen throat. He had been chocked so many times he was surprised that he didn’t have brain damage. His vocal cords were shot to hell from all the screaming. His hair was too long and fell in his eyes. He was sticky with cum and sweat and blood and vomit and piss.

The only time he got to shower was when Soonyun wanted to fuck him. His hole had been ripped so many times Yoongi was afraid to even take a shit, but it happened anyway when he was beaten badly enough that he’d lose all control of his body functions.

The maid from that first day was his own personal saviour. She forced pain killers down his throat and tried to keep him fed and hydrated but he could only eat and drink so much. He brought it all back up anyway when Soonyun was with him. She cleaned him up when she could and helped him on the days that he got to shower.

Yoongi had selfish thoughts about his maid. He wished she would call the police, his brother, Namjoon, maybe even Jin. But then Soonyun would kill her. Better her than him right? But he couldn’t give her the number if he wanted too. He couldn’t speak. The only time he dear use his voice was when pleas were ripped from his throat.

When Soonyun would ask him what he wanted, if he wanted the cane or the whip, if he wanted his dick down his throat or in his ass, if he wanted to be blindfolded or gagged.

Yoongi lost his pride only two weeks into his sentence.

He begged.

It wasn’t as gentile as that first night. There were no coos or praises for Yoongi, and the nick name angel was far away.

Now Yoongi was cum slut, cock sleeve, bitch whore. His skin was a sick shade of white with pink welts and puckers everywhere.

As promised that first day Yoongi’s bullet hole was cleaned and stitched shut. But was replaced by one in his back when he tried to run again.

Since then there was a steady amount of cuts and bruises even broken bones.

Soonyun Fucked him every night, sometimes he used his dick, other times he used toys and what ever other inanimate object he could fit in Yoongi.

*******

“Shit… who’s my fucking cum slut?” Soonyun whispered hotly into Yoongi’s ear as he pumped into him. He wrapped his hands around Yoongi’s throat.

His throat already hurt so much. The hand prints never left. Soonyun squeezed as he thrust into him. Yoongi’s eyes rolled. He hopped he could pass out but the searing pain in his ass kept him present.

“Aren’t you enjoying this whore? Look how greedy your ass is…” He forced Yoongi’s head down to look at where their body parts met.

“Fuck its so hot, Yoongi, your so fucking hot, such a good cum slut” He grunted, hips snapping as Yoongi screamed for him to stop, or atleast tried to around the tightness in his throat.

“You’re so fucking wet for me” Soonyun was blissed out, enjoying Yoongi’s blood as lubrication.

“shit… fuck… I’m cumming” Soonyun grunted and Yoongi cried louder when he switched his angle and pumped deeper into Yoongi’s abused hole.

“SSSShhhhiit!!!” He moaned cumming in Yoongi’s ass.

“So fucking good baby” Soonyun wiped the tears on Yoongi’s face and kissed him softly. Yoongi bit his finger.

Hard.

Soonyun threw him off and he landed with a thump. Before he had time to push himself up, Soonyun caught him in his stomach with the toe of his boot.

The wind was knocked out of Yoongi but he continued to crawl toward the door.

“bad whore” Soonyun said tauntingly as he bent his knee and kicked Yoongi again and again. He could have sworn he heard a rib crack maybe more.

Two months since then.

His body never got time to heal.

Yoongi begged, it wasn’t a matter of pride anymore.

“Yoongi, Yoongi Yoongi. Im so disappointed.”

Yoongi trembled, he swallowed again as bile filled his mouth. It burned his sore throat.

“I thought I told you not to sleep during our playtime?” Soonyun circled him.

Yoongi let out a pained whimper.

“You know what that means my love”

“Ple-“ Yoongi’s voice cracked and he choked on the pain.

“What was that ?” Soonyun asked mockingly.

Please! Please. Yoongi wanted to beg him, he knew it wouldn’t do much, he knew it would only please Soonyun if he were to grovel for a moment of peace. He couldn’t in anycase.

“let’s both use this as a learning experience” Soonyun brought the whip closer so Yoongi could see it.

Yoongi tugged on his restraints, fresh tears flowing from his swollen eyes.

“Be good this time, okay?” SOonyun didn’t wait for affirmation before he brought the whip down on Yoongi’s back. He saw stars, black dots swam in his vision.

The whip came down again. And again.

Yoongi threw up, he may have pissed himself, but he had to stay awake, he had to.

His already abused flesh was probably hanging off him on some parts of his back.

The dragon tattoo was mangled. The deep sores around it were probably infected.

Again with the whip and Yoongi could feel himself blacking out. He gritted his teeth against the 5th lash but it was no use. His head dropped forward to his chest as the whip wrapped around his back. The tail catching Yoongi over his eye.

Pain seared through his face. He still couldn’t scream but he tried. It only made his throat feel worse. He sobbed as the 7th lash came down because he knew he wouldn’t make it to ten.

8th then 9th

“You’re doing so well love, I’m going to fuck you soo good after this” Soonyun laughed already palming himself.

Fuck him?

No no no… Yoongi couldn’t take anymore. What did he have to do?

How could he get him to stop.

Why did he want to hurt him.

It’s just a face. Soonyun didn’t know him.

How could he claim to be in love with him?

Is that it? Did Yoongi need to love him back?

Could he love SOonyun?

He could pretend… he could try… anything.

Anything to make this stop.

The tension left Yoongi’s body and his consciousness with it him. Just the thought of having to endure this again was too much for him to take.

The net café had become a head quarters of sorts.

Taehyung had fitted each of them with dragon pendants on long silver chains. He also made red and black jackets for each of them. He didn’t know how wise it was currently to be wearing these things out, but so far it had only brought them luck.

Namjoon and Jungkook were able to get into council meetings, Jimin was literally given arms one night on the street. The Min’s apparently kept dealers across the city and Hoseok with Jungkook’s help was able to locate all of them.

The boys had been brushing up on what little they knew about weapons and using them. They also logged in daily to the server at the police station.

There was an entire file on the Min’s there and Namjoon monitored any information going in and coming out of it.

It had been days since they left Jin’s house and so far there hadn’t been any leads on Min Yoongi.

Classes were slowing because of the approaching Christmas break. They all figured they’d have to do over a few classes. Except for maybe Namjoon.

School felt trivial at this point. They had bigger things to do.

Jungkook realised that the amount of dealers had begun dwindling. The look out posts had been abandoned and Kihyun hadn’t been around as much. It felt like they had started giving up. It also looked like Jin had sold his café. A young boy now manned the register and the staff had been changed completely.

“Look at this” Namjoon called over his shoulder. Hoseok and Jungkook pulled their chairs over to the laptop screen Namjoon was pointing at.

Jungkook pushed him aside and clicked on the red alert icon.

“someone printed documents from the file.” He said.

“Yeah, it looks like the tip off file” Namjoon agreed.

With a few clicks Jungkook confirmed that it had indeed been the tip file. The information stored in it was missing persons tips.

The document printed was a call made three days ago.

Caller : F

Name: Unknown

Tip on: Min Yoongi

Status: Alive

Confirmed: Yes

Ability to retrieve: little to none

Case status: Closed

“How can they close the case if he’s confirmed to be alive?” Hoseok asked.

“I don’t know, maybe because they know it’s a gang thing” Jungkook replied absentmindedly.

“Looks like the file says a woman called in at 2am two days ago saying that Min Yoongi is alive, he is severely hurt, she can’t say where they are because she could be killed but hurry up and find him, he won’t be okay for much longer” Jungkook read.

The room went silent.

Yoongi was injured badly, and he was still out there suffering.

The woman was brave to report it. Jungkook sent up a silent prayer that who ever the woman was will look after Yoongi best she could.

“so who printed the file?” Namjoon asked

Jungkook clicked a few times again and a name came up.

“It was printed from Officer Choi Seunghyun’s desktop.” Jungkook provided. “He’s being careful, I’m trying to hack into his desktop but it’s pretty secure, he’s also using a VPN for his searches, but it looks like he has business with The Burning Sun.”

“Hey that’s the club Jimin and I go to” Hoseok said.

“ I know the bartender, I’ll go see what I can find out.” Hoseok pulled on his jacket and exited the café.

“Shit… this is fucked” Jungkook sighed and ran his hands over his tired face.

“They gave up on him” Namjoon whispered

Jungkook nodded even though he didn’t need confirmation. It was obvious that they had.

“Do we call seokjin, we know he’s working for the Min’s, do you think he will help?” Jungkook asked hopefully.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea… he really doesn’t like Yoongi, and he’s only working for them because he has to.” Namjoon sighed.

It was still a mystery to them what happened with Jin and Yoongi. The only information they had was what Tae had supplied.

Jin had once loved a girl named Min Yoonjin, she was Jin’s best friend back in high school, she died a few years ago and Jin hadn’t been the same.

That information was like no information at all. Namjoon sighed again then an idea hit him.

He typed furiously into his google bar and clicked several links till he finally found what he was looking for.

“Shit” he breathe.

Jungkook looked up and his mouth fell open.

The two stared at the screen. It took a while for them to process what they were looking at.

It was a picture of Jin, his hair short and red, a sleeveless leather jacket over a white tshirt, his arms slung around a very small very pale girl with large brown cat shaped eyes, a button nose and pouty lips. She looked displeased by Jin’s grin yet her long thin fingers were curled around his wrists in front of her like she never wanted him to let go. She had black hair cut in a bob with bangs that her eyes only slightly peeped through. A thin silver chain with a dragon pendant sat at the base of her throat.

On the other side was a picture of the same girl, her clothes dishevelled her eyes wide, a gag secured around her mouth a small hole in the centre of her forehead. The picture was mostly blurred but it was clear what it was.

The article below read: **Restaurant owner’s son tries to save long time best friend from violent drug trafficking ring**.

The article went on to talk about how Jin called the police and snuck into the building to give them details. He had almost been shot himself but the police arrived in time but Yoonjin was shot and died in Jin’s arms.

A few other sites covered the story in gruesome detail. Some even had pictures of the gaping hole at the back of Yoonjin’s head from where the bullet had exited.

“Shit” they breathe at the same time.

It was graphic and these were only pictures. To think that Jin had witnessed it all.

Namjoon looked at the hole at the back of Yoonjin’s head. All the hair and blood and brain matter inside it, looking like a chunky stew. His stomach rolled at the thought of how bad it must have smelt.

“oh… oh man, maybe we should go find him” Jungkook suggested

Namjoon nodded dumbly , “ why didn’t I do this before?”

“now isn’t the time to blame yourself man, we have to find Jin.” They both slipped on their Jackets and walked to Namjoon’s car.

They had already come to the understanding. The reason Jin couldn’t stand the sight of Yoongi.

He looked exactly like her.

Exactly like her, they could be the same person.

Her facial expression in the picture screamed Yoongi, from the blatant displeasure to the loving touch to the way she sacrificed herself by causing a distraction for Jin.

They owed Jin an apology.

And maybe a hug, because at the end of every article, after the mention of Jin being her long time best friend they announced that Yoonjin was pregnant.

Jin was the father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates may be a tad slower after this.  
> thank you guys for all the love and support on this book.  
> some of you already have, but feel free to hit me up on insta or twitter, both the same name Minyun7126 for questions requests and cute messages.
> 
> leave me your're comments and <3  
> i also need suggestions to update my tags so feel free.


	8. Im listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning  
> the events and characters written in this fic are fictional and is not a reflection of the individual's true nature.
> 
> i felt the need to add that because im sure a few people wont like the route Tae takes, and they'll be sure to let me no in my dms.  
> that being said, welcome to chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another special appearance, more suffering.  
>  light smut really nothing warranting a warning

Hoseok stood in the centre of Seokjin’s large living room.

A wrap around couch set in a rich chocolate colour was the focal point of the room. The patch work rug was a mix of creams and yellows, the wall was an off white and the shelves and picture frames were a dark mahogany. At the front of the room was a massive tv and off to the side was a wet bar. It was the perfect place to entertain guest. Taehyung must have been responsible for it.

But alas, Seokjin was not one for house guests at the moment.

Namjoon and Jungkook had picked Hoseok up and filled him in on the way there.

Shit did they ever have it all wrong.

Jin had been doing all he could to get Yoongi back while they sat around pointing fingers and fucking up.

He had also managed to get the same information with a few phone calls that it took them a full three days longer to get.

They seemed like novices, reading books on ballistics and mucking about on a police server.

They could go to prison for their armature bumbling. 

“I specifically told you all to keep your heads down….” Jin looked incredulous “This is the opposite of keep your head down!” Jin shouted.

He hadn’t stopped shouting the whole way into the living room. Luckily they were smart enough not to call Taehyung and Jimin. That would have surely made matters worse, not to mention they had no idea how to tell the two about their findings.

Hyunsik brought out a few bottled waters and handed it to the boys before making himself scares in the kitchen with Yoonwoo.

“Did you know that Heechul called me to tell me that the address of your net café came up on his system? Hmmm? No matter how smart you both think you are” Jin shouted looking at Jungkook and Namjoon “If you aren’t fucking careful you can get yourselves killed!”

“Jin calm down, we were only trying to help. We didn’t know you hadn’t given up and you never told us about… umm.. Yoonjin” Hoseok and Jin both recoiled as Hoseok uttered the name for different reasons.

Jin let out a defeated sigh. He seemed to physically deflate. He ran his hand through his now long thick dark hair and stood.

“I can’t do this…. Not with you all”

“No!” Jungkook was on his feet now too. He stepped up to Jin, he was a few centimetres shorter and surprisingly smaller than the man infront of him.

Seokjin seemed larger broader than he had before. All his soft lines had turned to sharp edges. Seokjin used to look hug ready at any time, this Seokjin looked like he’d quicker snap your neck but Jungkook held his ground.

“don’t do this. Don’t keep pushing us away, were gonna try to save him anyways so you might as well let us help or else we’re gonna get ourselves hurt.”

Guilt.

Jungkook wasn’t proud, but if it would make Jin help them he had to try it.

“we want to help, let us help you save him… a-and…. Let us help you get over her.” Jungkook whispered tentatively. “ It’s not healthy how you’ve been dealing with this Jin. Let us help.”

Jungkook meant well he really did. Jin was clearly still hurting 5 odd years later and he hadn’t even said anything to them. Not even to Tae.

But clearly his misplaced worry was the wrong thing to express.

Jin looked like he had been slapped. Or rather, punched in the face.

Hard

He stepped back from Jungkook shaking his head.

Get over her?

Help him get over her…?

He couldn’t… he would never. That meant forgetting her.

That meant all those years of his life would be forgotten, left rotting with her body in some corner of his brain. And he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t let her become nothing.

“No” Jin breathe.

“Get out….” He whispered.

“Jin” Namjoon began but was cut short when Jin bellowed

“Get out! Get out! Get the fuck out of my house. Don’t ever.. don’t you ever try to speak to me again! Keep your heads out of your asses and let me do what I need to do to get Yoongi. Stay the fuck away, go home, keep your heads down. Fuck… Just… just do what I say… please” Jin ended on a broken whisper, his ears and neck tinged a fiery red, his eyes glistened with unshed tears, his fingers balled into fists. Jin was done with this. All this arguing. Why couldn’t they just listen to him so he could get back to finding her?

They didn’t matter right now. He just had to get her back…

no

not her..

him…

Yoongi,

not Yoonjin.

He had to get him back. Jin closed his eyes tight; he could hear the popping of guns going off around him, his fingers sinking into soft milky white flesh. He squeezed his eyes tighter as he heard a bullet whizz past his ear.

His breathing was erratic, he could hear Yoonjin panting infront of him.

Then everything was silent again

_“Open your eyes jinnie”_

“Yoons?”

_“Open your eyes”_

Jin opened his eyes and scampered backward falling on his ass.

Her face was half rotted, maggots wiggling about an empty eye socket her lips curled in a smirk. The hole at the centre of her forehead oozed puss and blood as maggots fell out of it taking tiny bits of her rotting flesh with them.

 _“look Jinnie, isn’t he beautiful?”_ her mouth was flapping unnaturally as the rotted flesh tried to hold on to her lips, her empty sockets turned downward and Jin followed the motion to see her cradling a screaming child.

 _“he’s going to say his first words Jinnie”_ she cooed.

Her unseeing sockets were wide and expressive, everytime she blinked more maggots fell out. Jin could hear the sound of flies buzzing around the gaping hole in the back of her head.

Jin looked to the baby again as she cradled him lovingly in her skeleton arms. The baby reached for him with chubby pale fingers and said with a familiar low voiced grumble

_“Seokjin… help me”_

It was Yoongi’s voice coming out of the child.

His child.

The child’s body began rotting away infront of him. The teeth falling from his gums and the eyeballs replaced with maggots, his nose fell off and made a sickening plop against the ground, the flesh writhe and wiggled as more maggots appeared from under the skin.

_“Help me”_

Jin screamed.

Jimin pressed his lips against Taehyung’s as he lifted then lowered himself on his lap over and over. Taehyungs hands glided up and down his sweat slicked back and into the hair at his nape as he kissed him.

It started happening only a few days after Tae had moved in.

Jimin was helping him pack some of his clothes in his room. They never went into Yoongi’s room so Tae had to share with Jimin.

“we both have way too much clothes” Taehyung sighed as he tried to fit a pair of slacks in the closet. “I’ll have to ask Jennie for one of her standing racks”

Jimin hummed in agreement. They settled on packing what they could and shoving the open suitcases to a corner for easy access. Next was the amount of shoes Tae had. All classic and prim looking, all worth more money than Jimin’s entire wardrobe combined.

“okay , you finish doing what you can here, I’ll go make something for us to eat.” Jimin eventually said after folding another pair of black wide legged slacks.

Jimin stood and stretched before going to the kitchen to whip up some ramen for them.

He started boiling the water and turned to chop some onions. The kitchen was his least favourite place to be these days. It felt like the last time he really saw Yoongi, his mind kept wondering back to the way Yoongi looked at him.

How Yoongi looked.

His dark jeans and black sweater, his sock clad feet and fluffy hair as he walked right into Jimin’s personal space then right past him. His distinct warm smell invading Jimin’s senses as he passed.

He never got the chance to tell him how he felt, and now he could be lost to them forever.

Jimin didn’t know if it was just a crush or even infatuation, but he knew he felt something for Yoongi that he never got to explore.

A tear trailed down Jimin’s cheek, if you asked him he’d say it was the onions, but he had already added that to the pot and had begun cutting up the meat. No the tears were for his loss. His loneliness and his unspoken thoughts.

With all the ingredients added Jimin covered the pot and sank to the kitchen floor, he let his tears run freely and that’s how Tae found him.

“it’s painful isn’t it” Tae’s low voice startled him a bit and Jimin squeaked. Tae grinned at the sound as he settled himself on the floor next to Jimin. “you like him don’t you?” Tae whispered.

Jimin only nodded then sighed.

Tae leaned back against the cupboards and closed his eyes. He knew that Jimin liked Yoongi from the first interaction. It was sweet and innocent and it was cute the way he would constantly try to get Yoongi’s attention.

He wore his tightest jeans and cutest sweaters, his hair was always styled and his makeup always subtly done.

Tae had seen Jimin in classes before, he never looked like a slob but he didn’t usually dress up for class.

Tae remembered when things were like that with Jin, but they had been together for three years and slowly love turned to mutual respect. They hardly touched each other anymore, they were more like room mates.

Tae always heard people describe Jin as sweet, affectionate, motherly, soft, and he was, but what they didn’t know was that Jin was complicated in a way no one would ever understand. It had been three years and Taehyung still didn’t understand Seokjin.

Tae let him have his secrets, let him have his moods, let him come home drunk, let him scream at the top of his lungs and let him cry for three years, but now…. now Tae wanted better for himself.

He loved Jin always will, but they were toxic together. As much as Tae endured Jin, Jin had to deal with Tae’s clinginess, his attention seeking, his changes in interest, his dependency and Tae wouldn’t say he was abusive or manipulative, but he had ways of getting what he wanted out of people.

It wasn’t that Tae couldn’t take care of himself, he just didn’t want to, he wanted to be loved and coddled and babied, and Jin gave him that even though it annoyed him.

They just couldn’t be together anymore. Luckily Tae had several new friends who were willing to love him as he was. They were all messed up in some way he supposed.

He would go as far as saying they were freaks, but they found each other hadn’t they? And he loved them all for their weirdness.

Including Jimin.

Taehyung watches as Jimin whipped a few stray tears, he watched as his lips glistened and his eyes sparkled in the dim lights of the kitchen and he didn’t know what came over him but he leaned in and pressed a closed mouth kiss to Jimin’s soft lips.

Jimin gasped, “Tae? What are you doing?” he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Tae shrugged, he didn’t know what he was doing… he just felt like doing it, and it made him feel… good.

He hadn’t been touched or held in so long, he just wanted to kiss and cuddle someone, and here was Jimin being soft and small and convenient.

“Let’s help each other forget..” Tae whispered, attempting to close the space between their lips again.

“Tae… no” Jimin pushed on his chest but Taehyung kept advancing till Jimin was backed against the kitchen wall. Taehyung in his face their breaths mingling.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything Jiminie, it’s just a distraction.” Tae pecked his lips, then his cheek then his nose. His hooded eyes burned into Jimin’s, asking him for permission.

Jimin shook his head but Tae remained, caging him in with his long arms. Jimin looked into Tae’s sharp dark brown eyes. He was something beautiful to look at, there was no denying it… maybe…

A distraction? Jimin could use a distraction couldn’t he? He was single, it was clear that Jin and Tae were over, he could do this right? He wasn’t breaking any rules.

Jimin kissed him back, Tae devoured his mouth threading his long lean fingers through Jimin’s hair, tugging the roots gently.

Jimin gasped and moaned as his long tongue traced the inside of his mouth.

Tae’s deep moans rippled through Jimin all the way to his groin. They were panting and moaning as they kissed each other hungrily on the kitchen floor.

That’s how it was that first time. Soon they moved from kissing to hand jobs from handjobs to blowjobs, now….

Tae moaned as Jimin rolled his hips. His long fingers gripped tighter too him. “Fuck , Jimin if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum” Tae gasped. Jimin’s hole felt so good and warm around him. He was having trouble not blowing his load right up in him right there. Jimin moaned as he kissed him rolling his hips again before riding him harder.

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Tae wheezed out. He had never felt anything like this before, Jimin was made for him he was just what Tae needed in his life, his best friend and lover, and even if it was only temporary, he loved being with Jimin like this.

Cigarettes and coffee, sometimes fresh baked cookies. 

That's what Jin smelt like. 

It was a scent Yoongi had grown accustomed to over the past months that he had known Jin. Sometimes he liked to imagine he still smelt it.

Jin would come to his apartment after working all day at the café, Yoongi didn't know _when_ he smoked but the lingering scent of his cigarettes would always be there. He would bring sandwiches or muffins with him. He'd sit with Yoongi at the table while he did class assignments and Yoongi ate, he’d chat about his day then without fail after that first time, if ever Jin was around when Yoongi was ready to sleep, he'd move them to the couch or the bed and tuck Yoongi into his side pressing kisses to his head and carding his fingers through Yoongi's hair.

Yoongi would always fall asleep against him and sometimes Jin would fall asleep to and they would both lay in blissful slumber enjoying each other's warmth and scent. 

Yoongi loved when Jin mumbled in his sleep although sometimes the mumbles turned to nightmares, but Yoongi would squeeze him gently and he settled back down with a soft “Yoons” on his lips.

Now the only thing he ever smelt was his own body waste. 

It had been two more weeks of his own personal hell. But things were getting better. 

He managed to stay awake during play time last week and Soonyun had let him shower. He even called him angel as he climaxed in his ass. Things were looking up. Yoongi was only beaten maybe four times a week rather than every single day. 

Soonyun had gotten some creams and ointments for his mangled back. Although Yoongi had to try to get it on himself because Soonyun was too busy.

Soonyun worked so hard all the time.

Yoongi finally felt like he could start loving Soonyun, that way he would stop hurting him. 

That was all Soonyun ever asked for, Yoongi to love him back. 

And Yoongi would try. 

Soonyun was nice as long as Yoongi followed the rules. 

One rule he was still having trouble with was eating. Nothing would stay down. If he even drank water his stomach rebelled. 

Yoongi cried every time he threw up. He was disappointing Soonyun and that made him angry. 

When Soonyun was done whipping him for not eating his food he would always tell Yoongi how sorry he was and that it wouldn't happen if Yoongi would simply eat. 

But he couldn't. He tried. 

When Soonyun beat him it made it hard for Yoongi to love him but he would try. He had to try. 

If he could love Soonyun they will live happily ever after, Soonyun will call him beautiful again and touch him softly, maybe if he asked nicely Soonyun will stop being so rough with his asshole so it wouldn’t hurt so much.

“D-do you th-think Soo-Soonyun will le-let me shower today?” Yoongi asked his maid when she came in.

Yoongi was moved to his own room. The whipping post was still in the basement but his room didn’t have one and not seeing it everyday gave Yoongi hope.

He had a bed and a lamp, there was a tiny window that went from one end of the wall to the other, it let cold air in. it was torturous during the night. Yoongi’s malnourished body shivered with the cold most nights, his blue tinted fingers would turn numb, if he was particularly _well behaved_ Soonyun gave him a blanket. It was the same one every time, it smelt awful and had blood stains on it, but it was warm.

There wasn’t a heater in the room and sometimes Yoongi put his hands on the bulb of his lamp to get some warmth. It made his skin feel tight and weird, but it was warm.

The maid who Yoongi now knew went by the name Solar pursed her lips.

She realised that Yoongi was going through an odd mix of maybe age regression and Stockholm syndrome as of two weeks ago. She even saw his smiling shyly at Soonyun.

He held on longer than she thought possible.

His skin was a permanent patch work of welts and bruise, his face was bruised so badly on one side that it resembled a wine stain covering an entire portion from the side of his eye to his jaw, not to mention the crisscross of scars where the whip sometimes caught his face. His neck was much the same, purple and green bruises in the shape of hands.

He mumbled to himself a lot and stared off sometimes. She didn’t know if he knew it but he sometimes mumbled the name Jin or Seokjin over and over and she wished she knew who it was so she could try to make contact with them.

She sent a tip to the police a few weeks ago in hopes that they would contact the Min family, but so far there was no such luck.

Yoongi looked small and frail. They were almost at the three month mark and if she didn’t keep coming in there he would probably be dead by now.

Solar gave Yoongi some painkillers crushed up in milk in another attempt to have something substantial in his stomach.

“I don’t know Yoongi…. Maybe if we can get you to Keep this slice of toast and Milk down we can ask him okay?”

Yoongi nodded his head a little then got the far off look in his mostly concealed eyes.

His hair had grown out till his blonde bangs brushed his top lip, he never tried to move it or pull it out of the way, it seemed he just accepted that his vison would be indefinitely obscured. His hands shook as he reached for the glass of milk with both hands as if the one hand wouldn’t be able to hold the weight on its own. He sipped slowly through the straw coughing a few times as it went down his abused throat.

Solar sighed as she watched the shell of Min Yoongi, a shadow of the man that came into the hideout fighting and shooting to get his friend out.

A man broken by Soonyun.

She remembered a time when Soonyun would come home and gush like a school girl about Min Yoongi. How he was almost as pretty as the Min girl he was supposed to marry all those years ago. How soft and small he was, how smart he was, how he would get lost in the piano. It was cute for some time. But soon it became an obsession.

In his twisted mind Yoongi was already his, just like the girl was already his.

She remembered a young Soonyun being devastated that he wouldn’t be able to marry her as his family had promised. It was a ritual for him to form ties for his family.

He chased her for over a year before finally catching her, but when he did, she had already given herself to another man. He was furious and had planned to sell her off anyway, but she slipped through his fingers again to a gruesome death.

Solar remembered it being covered in the paper and news for almost a month, how the stations had pestered the Young man involved till he had to leave school.

She wondered oddly if he ever went back, or if the Kims had closed the restaurant near that warehouse. The entire ordeal was just sad, and Soonyun became more unstable for it.

“no, no, no” Yoongi groaned clutching his stomach. He took a deep shuddering breath before doubling over and spilling the milk and toast out of his stomach. He gagged and retched a few more times spilling acid from his already empty stomach.

Solar tsked. The poor boy wouldn’t be able to take much more.

He sat crying in a pool of his vomit, he made no attempt to move as the warm liquid pooled under his knees.

Solar picked up the sponge and basin of water to wipe Yoongi down.

There was blood in the tips of his hair, his nose was probably bleeding again. She pushed it back to reveal his haggard face…

To think the boy before her used to be so pretty. Now with his sickly translucent skin and chapped lips, bloody nose and scared cheek, she wondered if anyone would recognise him.

“W-why” he croaked…

“Why what sweetheart?” Solar cooed as she wiped the warm sponge over his face.

“why Yoongi always bad… why Yoongi can’t be good?”

“You are good baby” definitely regression based on his speech. Solar’s heart broke for him.

“then why … why Soonyun hurt Yoongi, why jinnie hate Yoongi, why his friends not come for him” his voice was dejected, broken, barely a whisper.

Solar decided then she didn’t care what happened to her, she will get Yoongi out of Soonyun’s clutches.

“Yoongi… yoongi, please I need you to listen… tell me who I can call for you” She whispered urgently.

Yoongi was looking at her but he seemed far away, his glazed eyes were unseeing as he muttered under his breath.

“Yoongi… Yoongi” she shook his shoulders, she didn’t know when they would have another opportunity to do this, his eyes were already rolling back, he was going to pass out but she needed this, who could she call?

“Yoongi please” she almost sobbed. Soonyun would be back soon and she had to prepare Yoongi for him, but this information was important.

“Yoongi” she called harshly and his eyes snapped open. “who do I call Yoongi” she looked at him pleading with her eyes for him to understand her, for his mind to somehow come back to him a little so he could provide the information.

He opened then closed his mouth a few times, a weak whisper came out and she forced her ears to hear him till his voice faded and he passed out.

Solar was surprised honestly. She was expecting him to say Jin. She figured that was who he wanted to see so badly as he mumbled in his sleep and waking hours.

She finished sponging Yoongi down and layed him on the bed prepared for Soonyun. She cleaned the vomit and tidied the room then quickly went to her own room.

She dressed warmly and pulled on some boots leaving a note at security saying she needed things at the grocery for Yoongi and slipped out.

The sun was already setting at 4pm, one of Soonyun’s drivers as mandatory was driving her to the grocery. It’s the same one she always went to so there was no suspicion. She picked a basket then filled it with bread some cheese a few fruits and headed to the milk section where three men stood.

A short man with a buzzed haircut appraised some goats milk while the other two taller men looked on.

Solar tried to look natural as she checked the milk cartons then placed one in her basket and hurried back to check out.

“Interesting choice of milk” the short man from the milk section stood behind her in line, he gestured to the milk, “May i?” he asked and she wordlessly handed it to him. He tsked then turned to the man behind him.

“Try this brand instead” he said producing a strange carton, she only slightly hesitated as she took it from him saying thank you and checking out the rest of her goods.

The ride back was long as solar held her breath waiting to be found out, but soon she was in the kitchen unpacking the bags and slipping the secured phone line into her pocket.

Once back in her room she pulled out the phone and dialled the only number saved. The phone rang, once, twice, Solar could throw up with the anticipation growing in her stomach. The line clicked twice then a low voice answered.

_“Im listening”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading so far <3  
> im sorry if this chapter wasn't very impressive.


	9. Team Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like adding some of my other faves to the story.  
> also...  
> Seoul town road doe....  
> Namjoon just be doing the most huh?  
> <3 we purple you Namjoonie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to another chapter.  
> No warnings needed.  
> Tae is still a bit shitty but this is not a reflection of his character... he sort of redeems himself anyway.

Namjoon sat with Jin in his café as the Chinese staff bustled around. It was 9pm close to closing and the last couple had just left.

They had foregone the red and black uniforms in favour of their usual clothes. Well usual on Namjoon’s part. A brown turtle neck sweater and blue jeans. Jin still wasn’t back to his soft pastels yet but he wore a comfortable looking black round neck sweater and black jeans with boots as was a staple now a days.

Jin had finally slept off the rest of the drugs in his system. His brothers were disappointed, to say the least, that he had been on them in the first place but Seunghyun had provided them and they were a way to escape for a while. He didn’t know it would make him hallucinate wildly then basically pass out.

He had been on them for almost as long as Yoongi had been missing. They helped his nerves.

Yes he heard her voice every once in a while but it was far less painful when he was strung out.

Yunjun had sent Kihyun over with a young doctor to hook him up to some iv bags to flush his system out. It took a full day and then two more to sleep off the lingering lethargy that clung to his bones.

That was three days ago, now it was back to business as usual.

Namjoon sipped on a macchiato while they waited. Both his hands wrapped around the steaming white mug as he contemplated the white walls and wood accents of the café.

They were all contacted last night by an unknown number asking for a meet. After a lot of deliberation between the eight of them it was decided that Namjoon and Jin would set it up and go to the meet. Jin had insisted it be at his café as it was safest there with his current staff.

Minghao ,Jun and Jackson were on duty along with a few other hand picked Chinese and Korean staff.

Minghao had been very loyal to Seokjin the past few months, he also stopped by those last few days to bring sandwiches and pastries from the café for Jin and his brothers.

Jin could say that Minghao was a friend now, although sometimes it was hard to understand each other, the fierce loyalty spoke enough for the both of them.

Jin missed having friends.

He sipped on his Americano and sighed. It was now or never. Afterall they did have to work together.

“Joon?”

Namjoon looked up at him with raised brows. It’s been a while since Jin voluntarily spoke to any of them.

“Yeah?” Namjoon answered. Jin looked awful. His large shoulders were hunched and his eyes were swollen and red. He was overall sluggish in his movements and Namjoon knew it wasn’t just the drugs.

“Di-did you all tell Jimin or Taehyung about…. You know” Jin looked away from Namjoon. There was something like shame or sadness in his eyes. Jin and Taehyung’s relationship had been strained since they all met. It was no secret now that it was over. They never spoke to each other. Not that any of them spoke to Jin much at all.

“No… they don’t know anything. Not the news article. Not you passing out. Nothing.” Namjoon said trying to catch Jin’s eyes. When he realised Jin wouldn’t look at him he sighed.

“why didn’t you tell Tae…. Or anyone… me? I thought we were… I don’t know… good” Namjoon finished with a shrug.

Jin looked up at him. “Namjoon… you and I… whatever there was… if there was anything… you and I couldn’t possibly.”

Namjoon smiled bitterly “I’m not good enough for you? I’m no Kim Taehyung but… I … I thought we had something” Namjoon sat back dejectedly.

Jin sighed and sipped his coffee.

They did have something if he was being honest, but whatever it was…..It was over shadowed by him trying to be fair to Taehyung while he dealt with his feelings for Yoongi….. or Yoonjin… he still mixed them up in his head sometimes. Even now he could see both their faces clearly and it made him itch for a needle or at the very lease a cigarette to calm his nerves.

He noticed Namjoon not long after they all met. Like really noticed him. The giant clumsy man was charming and smart and sweet. Honestly he was what Jin would usually go for in a man. Women he liked spunky… men he preferred charming. Jin loved regardless of gender… he wouldn’t say he was bisexual.. just that he liked who he liked and loved who he loved. And that Namjoon was.

His charm aside he wasn’t hard to look at. He was tall, taller than Jin, his features were sweet, round little nose and plump lips, straight teeth, dimples and dark brows but his sharp eyes often took away the sweetness from his face.

Taehyung had been a whirlwind thing. Rushed and admittedly forced but eventually he did fall in love with Taehyung and for a while he was happy and he could forget. Forget his past, finally move on with someone precious to him. Someone he could protect. He couldn’t protect Yoonjin, she was already too far gone by the time he met her, but Tae with his sweet innocence and far too trusting personality, he could protect him. At least he thought so.

But then Yoongi.

And attached to that incident was Namjoon.

Behind his know it all attitude there was childlike curiosity and wonder in the man. He sat and studied things so indepthly, Jin wondered if his brain could take any more information. He was smart but impressionable and Jin wanted to keep him out of trouble. The problem is, trouble was seemingly following them. So until they were out of trouble he couldn’t explore Namjoon in the way he wanted.

“Joonie… You are good enough. You are better than good. It’s me okay.. it’s all me.” Jin whispered.

“Honestly… You’re giving me the ‘it’s me not you’ speech” Namjoon smiled despite himself and with the appearance of his dimples Jin found himself smiling too.

“I didn’t tell any of you because I didn’t want it to be true…. I’ve been avoiding the truth about her for years… then Yoongi… it was like a slap in the face Joon-“

“I get that now… but really, you can tell me anything Jin” Namjoon sat forward again and took Jin’s hands in his warm ones. “Let me help you”

Jin scuffed. Isn’t that what Jungkook had said. It was innocent enough but hadn’t he freaked out just a few days ago over the prospect of losing that memory? Jin sighed again.

“Okay… all of you… even Tae… I” Jin took a breath “Im sorry about how I acted.. I shouldn’t have abandoned Yoongi. Or You all like that”

Namjoon rubbed lazy circles with his thumb on the back of Jin’s hand. The motion was soothing and Jin breath out a heavy sigh.

“do you think they’ll…”

“of course they will. We all still love you man… I promise… um… you should know … um.. Jimin and-“

“Yeah he’s fucking Tae.. by now atleast” Jin huffed out a laugh.

The two were always blindingly obvious. At least Tae was to Jin. The boy was a giant baby on a good day but he could be conniving and manipulative on a bad one, and with a Jimin who had recently gotten tossed around by one thing after another, he was an easy target for Tae. Jin felt a bit guilty for not warning them about the man. As innocent as Tae may appear to be he was not to be taken lightly.

Namjoon chuckled “Uh.. yeah” He dragged a hand down his face and sighed. It was going to be a clusterfuck when Yoongi got back.

When.

Not if.

It was honestly the first time he had been so hopeful because suddenly there were more people on their side.

As soon as Namjoon finished his thought, the subject of his current relief appeared.

Honestly Namjoon had to learn how Do Kyungsoo was able to conjure up himself from thin air like that.

He walked in with a man who wasn’t a part of his original posse even though Namjoon was willing to bet they weren’t far away.

And they weren’t.

Through the window Joon could see their dark figures. Eleven more men dressed in black with the ability to strike fear into the unsuspecting enemy.

This new man with DO was around Jin’s height. He had a soft looking face with pretty eyes, high cheek bones and a small mouth. There was also a large scar that took off most of his right eyebrow. His hair like DO’s was buzzed to his scalp but his was a wash of colours, green and blue with yellow and red patches.

Minghao and Jackson closed in as the men approached and Jin nodded at them. They will stay close but discrete.

“Ah… Kim Seokjin. Kim Namjoon… again we meet” Kyungsoo walked straight to them unfazed by the staff.

“This is Key… part of my organisation” he gestured to the man behind him and Key glared at them in greeting. He didn’t seem friendly… but then neither did DO.

When DO asked for the meet they were all stunned. They had to call Kihyun to find out if it was even wise to do it but Kihyun had assured them that DO was only violent if aggravated and that he would likely have valuable information if he asked for a meet.

“I won’t waste your time. Key and I have Yoongi’s whereabouts” DO announced.

It hung heavy in the air. A tangible statement.

Jin felt like his breath had been stolen. The first real lead they had on him since he’d been confirmed alive.

“Okay where is he?” Namjoon asked impatiently.

Key pulled out a map. A folded old fashion thing and placed it on the table. It was worn at the edges and had stains on it like an honest to god old war map. Jin and Namjoon shared a look but said nothing.

Key looked to be concentrating as he took out a red marker and drew an asterisk on a spot “Here” Key said pointing at the place on the map.

It was Korea

Namjoon looked up and locked eyes with Key. Then his scowl melted and he let out a sinister laugh before it was again replaced with a scowl.

It seemed he and DO had the same gun waving time wasting sense of humour.

Jin rolled his eyes. DO wiped imaginary tears as he laughed…… or something.

“priceless” he chuckled.

“that was a good one” Do agreed.

“I thought you weren’t going to waste our time” Jin growled.

“Careful Kin Seokjin” DO whispered menacingly “My favours usually come at a price, I’m doing this for Suga, not you”

Key waved his phone subtly in front of them

“The location has been sent to your phones.” DO announced.

Jin reached for his phone with shaking fingers as DO stepped in closer to their table.

“as much as I hate to admit it… Min Suga is a friend of mine. I won’t be of much help with the extraction, it’s not my strength, but I will do all I can do to help” he promised. A look passed between all of them.

“h-how did you-“ jin stuttered still holding the phone. The little red dot blinking its location.

“We got a tip, Yoongi had to have told her how to contact me because very few people have that code” DO shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

“What’s the code?” Namjoon ever the curious one.

“wouldn’t you like to know?” Key growled and Namjoon sat back in his chair.

It felt good having people other than the Mins to rely on.

With a nod form them both, DO and Key left the café with Minghao escorting them out. As he reached the door DO turned to them

“key and I will be in touch…. Do stay out of trouble… hmm?” then he left, black long coat flapping behind him like a villain’s cape.

The red star on the map that came up on Jin’s phone marked Yoongi’s location.

It was just before the border about a half hour outside the town.

Namjoon grinned at him and he smiled back

They were finally going to find Yoongi.

Somewhere in Yoongi’s muddled brain he knew something was wrong with him. His face felt tight and weird and his tongue dry and swollen in his mouth. The back of his throat felt raw and had a weird taste.

He hadn’t earned his blanket the last few nights and he had caught a cold, maybe something worse. His chest ached and rattled when he breathe. Soonyun refused to come near him when he found out he was sick and at least that granted Yoongi some peace for a few days, but Soonyun would be very upset that he hadn’t had him in so long. That meant the whipping post. His back had hardly healed from the last time.

His ribs ached terribly when he coughed or sneezed, his nose was clogged and a fever made his body even more sore than it usually was.

Solar was with him today, he was allowed to take a bath.

The water was warm but it felt strange against his fever sensitive skin. It was tingly and smelt a bit like eucalyptus or peppermint.

“you’ll be fine soon Yoongi… just a little longer” solar whispered as she washed his too long hair. The ends were still blonde but his natural colour had grown out. Soonyun wouldn’t let him get it cut and it was one more thing for him to grab onto whenever Yoongi tried to scamper out of reach.

Yoongi could vaguely remember her asking him for someone to call a few days ago.

His thoughts were sluggish these days and he sometimes got confused very easily but for the most part he was aware, and that awareness is what made him shameful. He knows what he allowed Soonyun to do to him the last few weeks. Without fighting. Without a struggle or effort. And at the time he thought it was the only way. His mind went in and out of that consciousness. That detached sort of state where he feels like a child and things aren’t as clear and all he wants is to please Soonyun. His daddy… if Yoongi had the strength to cringe he would.

He remembered a few nights ago. Soonyun ramming into him from behind as he whimpered. He had tried it out. Calling Soonyun daddy hoping it would buy him mercy. It only turned Soonyun on further and his hips stuttered as he came. He had demanded Yoongi call him daddy ever since.

Thankfully his awareness also allowed him to provide a form of contact to the one person he knew could find him anywhere.

Kyungsoo.

If ever DO wanted Yoongi for something he would find him. Whether he was in the country or not.

Yoongi hasn’t asked if she found him successfully, but her whispered reassurances gave him hope that she has.

Yoongi let out a crackling shaky breathe. He felt weightless in the water. His eyes slipped close as Solar rinsed the suds from his hair. He didn’t mean to fall asleep but he woke up in his bed.

It was marginally cleaner and a fresh blanket had been placed on it. Yoongi’s head felt light and giddy at the thought of warmth. His finger tips were free of prints from burning his hands on the lamp’s bulb for a semblance of warmth night after night but tonight he wouldn’t have to.

The window above the bed had also been closed so the cold air could nolonger touch his naked skin.

“do you think you can eat something?” Solar walked into the room holding a bowl of porridge and a sweat suit for Yoongi.

He ignored the porridge in favour of the warm bundle of clothes. Once he got his stiff limbs into them, only snagging the cloth on his scabs a few times ,he clumsily settled on the bed. His ragged breathing audible in the quiet room now that he had exerted himself with dressing.

Solar tsked and manhandled Yoongi up to sit propped against the pillows.

“I have medicine for you but you need to eat this first” she said quietly sitting on the edge of his bed. She brushed his hair back from his bruise stained face. Yoongi hadn’t seen himself yet but he knew somewhere up in his foggy mind that he looked like shit. He had a bruise around his eyes that was always tender, he had gotten it a few weeks into his capture and it hadn’t ever really healed. His face was marked from the whip and his cheek bone was definitely swollen indicated by the tightness he felt there.

Yoongi blinked slowly at her. He felt wrong. The sheets were too cool on his skin and his limbs won’t cooperate, the pounding in his head and ringing in his ear wouldn’t let up. He could hear Solar saying something but it sounded muffled and far away. He felt her hands on his face. Her hands are cold, or is his face hot?

His breaths rattled in his chest and his brain was processing a bit to slowly as he tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

Something was definitely wrong, but as Yoongi lay trying to get warm he couldn’t find it in him to figure out what it must be. Darkness closed in at the edges of his vision, it was too dark then suddenly too bright. He felt the rumble of a groan in his chest but he couldn’t hear it. His eyes soon slipped closed even as Solar continued shaking him.

Solar couldn’t get him to wake up. His shallow breathing was concerning to say the least. Giving up on waking him she tucked the blanket tighter around his far too thin body and walked back to the kitchen.

“he still won’t eat?” Soonyun sat in the kitchen having a meal of his own. Solar couldn’t help but think he looked different like this. His chocolate brown hair was drying in curls around his head, his cheeks were puffed up with the food stuffed into it, a snug white tshirt stretched over his broad chest and he wore socks on his feet.

He seemed calm and at ease. It was strange to think this was the same man beating Yoongi senseless at every turn.

Soonyun was kind. He was the youngest of this family and was generally well liked by his staff. Sure he liked to terrorise the neighbourhood and he did trade in flesh when necessary but it was expected as a son of the Moon family and he never abused his power… not till Yoonjin.

And he had seemed okay after her passing but now Yoongi.

“He can’t eat… he’s unconscious.” Solar turned her back to him to dump the porridge down the drain. She wished she was able to get a little food into him. Solar sighed and Soonyun looked up at her.

“What is it?” he asked

“Nothing”

Soonyun rolled his eyes “It’s something Yongsun”

Solar flinched at the use of her real name. No one had called her Yongsun since her mother passed. She fiddled with her fingers a bit before looking Soonyun in the eye.

She did promise that she would help Yoongi no matter what and she will keep that promise.

“he needs a doctor. I’m pretty sure he has pneumonia, his cheek bone is broken, he needs his ribs looked at, he can’t eat… he’s going to die Soonyun.. is that what you wanted?” Solar was close to begging. Something had to be done or Yoongi would die slowly and painfully. She was no doctor but he didn’t look like he had much left in him.

Soonyun swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He tapped his fingers rhythmically on the wood of the counter then sighed.

“it’s not….”

He pushed himself to stand and walked to the phone attached to the wall. He hesitated a bit, looking unsure but finally hit one of the speed dials.

 _‘Dr. Lee….”_ The doctor answered the phone in his usual brisk tone. He was never one for polite conversation. Polite anything really.

“I need you to see someone…. Very confidential…” Soonyun growled into the receiver keeping his eyes locked with Solar.

_“hmm…. I suppose I can squeeze you in. I have a few patients to see tonight but I can be there first thing in the morning”_

“Good see you then…”

_“got it-“_

“Taemin?” Soonyun called before he could hang up

Lee Taemin was one of a handful of doctors in the underworlds arsenal.

He was a prodigy and he won’t let anyone forget it.

 _“Soonyun?”_ the doctor answered a hint of cockiness in his voice.

“Very… very confidential… this is a war”

Taemin chuckled _“You don’t order me around Soonyun…. I work for me, I’ll take shit as likely as I fucking please… now… I’ll see you in the morning”_ the doctor punctuated his sentence with a click.

Taemin hung up before Soonyun could say another word.

“Happy? I’ve contacted the good doctor” Soonyun grunted and threw his dishes into the sink.

“Ummm… thank you… Sir”

“Yeah whatever… just know that if shit goes down I fucking kill the three of you.” Soonyun barked then stalked out of the kitchen.

Taehyung smiled as he watched Jimin dress. They were both fresh out the shower and Jimin looked glorious with wet swept back hair and his lips still swollen from Taehyung’s kisses. The scratches on his back and purple bruises on his skin a testament to what had happened between them. Jimin looked over his shoulder at Taehyung lounging in the bed still naked and not showing any signs of getting dressed. Jimin sighed.

“Jungkook will be here soon” Jimin called throwing a pair of briefs at Tae.

He grunted and rolled off the bed. Jimin was right. They were still trying to be discreet.

Well Jimin was. Tae didn’t care who knew.

Tae knew Jimin still felt guilty everytime it happened no matter how much Tae explained to him that there was absolutely no reason to be. They were two consenting adults, unattached and attractive. Why couldn’t they be happy and comfortable together.

Jimin bent over to pull up his jeans and Tae couldn’t help but growl. Jimin gave him a tight smile before throwing on a turtle neck sweater to hide the hickys on his neck.

Someone knocked on the front door and Taehyung groaned pulling on his tshirt and sweats.

“I’ll get it” Jimin called. Tae heard his footsteps walk to the front of the apartment then the door then a startled yelp that had him scampering out the bedroom.

“Oh…..” Tae skated to a stop as he caught sight of who was at the front door.

Seokjin ….

Namjoon, Hoseok and Jungkook were behind him as well as Hyunsik Yoonwoo and Kihyun. There were also a few of the Chinese staff that were usually at Seokjin’s café… but.

“Jinnie?” Tae breathe. It had been sometime since they’ve seen each other and Seokjin is even more beautiful than Taehyung remembered. Funny what a few months could do to a person.

Namjoon seemed less clumsy and Jungkook spaced out a lot less, Jimin was a lot more serious these days and Taehyung had lost any carelessness he had prior to his kidnapping…he wondered in passing how much Yoongi must have changed…. but Jin.

Jin was larger, even more so than that last night at his house. He was definitely working out. His pretty eyes were hard and he looked …. Tired, and world weary.

Jin half smiled at Tae’s opened mouth stare.

“It’s been a while… Tae.” Jin held his arms out and Taehyung didn’t think. He fell into them holding Jin tightly. It was familiar and warm and everything Tae thought he didn’t need anymore.

Jin smelt like cigarettes…

but also cupcakes and coffee. He smelt like home. Tae was taken off guard by how much he obviously missed the man.

“Jinnie I-“ Tae opened his mouth and closed it a few times. As always Jin could render him speechless.

“I know.. we’ll talk later okay” Jin squeezed him and kissed the top of his head before letting go.

They all piled into Yoongi’s apartment living space.

“Okay everyone, we all know each other, Jimin Taehyung, Hoseok, Jungkook, meet Minghao, Jun, Jackson and WinWin.” Jin stated as introductions. Everyone exchanged hellos and they began.

“I trust everyone has gotten the message I sent?” Namjoon asked. Everyone nodded some pulling out their phones.

“Good… that… that is Yoongi’s location.”

No one was speaking but the room seemed to get even quieter. As if everyone had sucked in a breath then held it there. Then everyone started speaking at once.

“how did you-“

“so when do we-“

“does Junki-“

Jin raised his hands for everyone to quiet down.

“DO Kyungsoo has promised to assist in anyway he can, I have Hyunsik and Yoonwoo as well as Minghao Jackson Winwin and Jun.” everyone nodded and Jin continued. “Kihyun will organise the teams we do recon tonight and hopefully we can move in to extract in 48 hours.”

More nods

“Good… Kihyun I have reports of activity on the border coming in from Heechul and I have Moon family activity reports from Seunghyun” Kihyun nodded.

“With Kihyun’s approval I want Namjoon Jungkook Minghao and Jackson on the recon tonight, I feel like you all can get the most done together.”

The four nodded and Kihyun nodded is approval on the selection.

“Good, that’s all for now, you will be contacted with instructions soon.”

The meeting wasn’t a long one but Jin was happy that they all seemed to be on the same page and things were moving along. When Kihyun proposed 48 hours to make sure everything was solid Jin was afraid Yoongi may not make it that long, but it was better to be safe than rush into it and get more people hurt.

Kihyun and the Chinese were first to leave. Hyunsik and Yoonwoo weren’t far behind, both leaving with affectionate taps to the back of Jin’s head. Hoseok and Namjoon headed out and Jimin practically dragged Jungkook out soon after.

Jin looked to Jungkook as he was leaving with a subtle nod and Jungkook’s eyes widened a bit before he finally let himself be taken from the apartment.

“what was that?” Taehyung asked scooting closer to Jin.

“Jungkook is going to tell Jimin what I should have told you years ago.” Jin ran his fingers through his still long dark hair and sighed heavily.

“Tae, im sorry… we didn’t work out, and that’s definitely in part to me not being able to love you like I should.” Jin took Tae’s hand and looked at him as he nervously licked his lips.

“ I was… still am… working through some stuff…”

Tae nodded

“I… Yoonjin-“ Jin began and Tae perked up. JIn had never tried to speak to him before. Not about her.

Taehyung listened as Jin told him everything, from meeting her to loving her to sex with her then her death. By the time Jin was done spilling his longest kept secret they were both in tears.

Taehyung didn’t know her, but he knew Yoongi. He applied Yoongi to the situation and his heart broke for Jin.

It must have been hard. And Tae was so harsh that first week when Jin refused to look at Yoongi. It must have been so painful to see the mother of your unborn child every waking second.

Come back to life after years of the hurt supplied by her death.

And Tae didn’t make life easy for Jin. He knew he was a lot to handle. He was so unfair.

He held onto Jin and sobbed hard into his shoulder as Jin tried to soothe him.

Tae harshly wiped the tears from his eyes “No… I-I should be comforting you” he said feebly wrapping his arms around Jin’s impossibly broader shoulders.

Jin chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“Tae… You and Jimin” He started, his eyes a bit harsh.

“I promise you I like him…it-it’s not.. you know.. like I usually am.” Tae trailed off. Jin nodded solemnly.

“Is it selfish to want him for myself? Is it wrong that I don’t want Yoongi to have him?” Tae’s watery eyes returned to JIn’s

“I want Yoongi back, I love him… but Jinnie… I don’t want him to have Jimin.

“and what does Jimin want?” Jin asked brushing Tae’s hair from his eyes.

“He’s hesitant…. I think he’s just confused… he had a crush on Yoongi. We don’t even know if Yoongi wants the same… but he- he…” Tae licked his lips again and let out a shuddering sigh.

“he doesn’t want me Jinnie… I can feel it… and it hurts but I like him enough as a friend” Tae finished dejectedly.

Jin squeezed him in a hug.

“You’ve grown so much Taetae” Jin smiled and Tae grinned at him.

Tae licked his lips and carded his fingers through Jin’s hair. He sighed…“Now what are you going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for sticking around even though i don't exactly have an upload schedule.
> 
> tell me what you think so far.


	10. He won't make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter before the climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee Taemin has entered the chat.

YunJun was having a hard time keeping control of his staff, or track of them for that matter.

The recent disappearances had put everyone on edge and it seemed like the Mins were actually losing this war.

Junki was sent back to the States with nothing short of a small army just to keep Yunjun’s mind at ease. He didn’t think he could lose another close relative to this war and walk away unscathed.

 _“I’ve landed safely uncle..”_

Junki had called the moment he was able to turn his phone back on. The private jet was boarded by immigration officials and they were escorted out through back doors to private rooms.

All the men dressed in their red and black were listed as employees of the Min shipping company so it was easy enough to get them all there under the guise of a conference.

Junki hoped everything went smoothly so he didn’t have to further worry his uncle.

“Good, things aren’t good here but whatever you do don’t come back right now” Yunjun said sternly. He knows Junki will do as he pleases anyway but he hopes the young man will be smart. Smarter than Yoongi and Yoonjin had been anyway.

“ _what about Yoongi?”_ Junki asked and Yunjun wondered the same thing.

What about Yoongi?

The last report he had gotten from Kihyun was that he was alive and it was being handled. Kihyun had full control over Yoongi’s men and would use them accordingly but so far, as far as Yunjun knew none of them had been called.

Yunjun’s mind went back to Seokjin. From the reports during his training the man had been impressive in his skill and ability to master them. He was a hard worker and took extra classes to ensure he was as good as everyone else maybe better. He had no doubt that Kihyun was currently working with Seokjin and his brothers to get Yoongi and for that he was once again grateful to have him.

“It’s being taken care of Junki. Be safe. We will speak soon”

Yunjun ended the call.

If Seokjin was on it Yunjun had no doubt that Yoongi would come back to them. Seokjin wouldn’t allow another one to be taken from him. Not this time.

Dr. Lee Taemin was different that Solar expected.

She had heard countless stories about the young doctor and had heard him on the phone a few times. He was Young, cocky, self-centred and beautiful.

He walked into Soonyun’s house and discarded his jacket at the door. His long toned legs were barely encased in a pair of sinfully tight, black ripped jeans, his top half adorned by a white scoop necked sweater that exposed his collar bones and His ashy brown hair was pulled into a bit of a half messy pony tail.

“where is my patient?” he asked no one in particular.

Behind him a few guards skidded to a stop. It looked as if they had chased him here from the gates judging by the snow on their boots.

Solar pointed in the direction of Yoongi’s room as she stared at the doctor. It seemed his reputation was right. He caused a stir everywhere he went. Some of the other maids had entered the kitchen to see the famed Taemin.

His face was slender, he had high cheekbones and dark eyes, his full lips were the focal point of his face and his smile was blinding.

It wasn’t genuine, Solar thought as the tightness around his eyes betrayed his easy expression. He was not happy to be here, but for Yoongi’s sake she hoped he would help.

Taemin dropped his scarf and picked up his bag before heading toward the door that the maid pointed out for him.

He had treated a few people for Soonyun before. Seen what men and sometimes women suffered at his hand. He had stitched lacerations that gapped to the bone and stopped bleeding from facial wounds. He had set bones twisted so unnaturally even his miracle working couldn’t put it right again.

Taemin knew Soonyun to usually be kind and considerate but making an enemy of him was never wise. So how did Yoongi end up suffering at his hands.

This was different.

Taemin wasn’t a squeamish man, nor did he find himself particularly sympathetic but the stories of the missing Youngest Min was unsettling to him especially as he had just treated one Kim Seokjin days prior at the request of an old friend Min Yunjun.

It was true Taemin worked for himself and carried no ties… but he had a moral code. Yunjun had been like a father to him during his medical schooling. It’s how he ended up in the underworld in the first place. The man had paid for most of his Phd, so whenever he called Taemin went running.

Taemin pushed the door to the cold room open.

The window over the bed wasn’t sealed completely and cold air seeped in making him shiver.

There was a small bundle on the bed covered by a thin ratty yellow blanket with old brown blood stains on it. At the head of the bed was a pair of silver hand cuffs also covered in spots of rusty looking blood. The bed itself was just a metal frame with a thin mattress that didn’t match the size.

Taemin stepped further toward the bed where he could finally make out the shallow but harsh rattling breaths. He shoved his discomfort aside to turn on his doctor mode.

Taemin pulled back the covers to reveal a very sickly grey looking Yoongi … or what was left of the pretty boy he had spent nights eating takeout with during his last few years of college.

His cheeks were drawn his eyes were swollen as were parts of his cheek bones. His forehead and cheek were adorned by red puffy scars. Dried blood crusted under his nose and over his lips. His entire body shook with the force of his harsh breathes. Only one side of his chest rose and fell with his breathing. The other side feebly inflating an insufficient amount before deflating.

His body was skeletal which gave Taemin a clear view of all the broken and misshapen bones.

“Yoongi?” Taemin called tentatively, there was no response.

Taemin brushed a hand through Yoongi’s two toned hair. The boy shuddered at the touch.

Taemin was seething. He didn’t understand why Soonyun would do this. He wasn’t stupid. Of course there was a war going on but really Yoongi had nothing to do with it.

The boy was hardly ever involved in anything besides a meeting here and there. But if the rumours were true, Soonyun had a bit of an obsession with Yoongi.

How did he feel now that he reduced the object of his fascination to not even a quarter of his usual self.

“Taemin, you made it” Soonyun came through the door rubbing a towel through his wet hair.

The contras of the large tall well built man in a soft looking chunky knit sweater and clean hair and the little broken man on the dirty mattress before him was enlightening.

Taemin turned and scowled at him “what the fuck Soon?”

“What?”

“I said what the fuck?... how could you do this to him?”

“Taem-“

“No… what the fuck. I thought you liked him… loved him… is this love. He’s- fuck look at him”

Soonyun did look at him. If he was honest he had tried not to the last few times he saw him. He was quickly losing his spunk and fire, just as quickly as he was losing his beauty.

Soonyun had noticed the bruise that never healed on his face and the way his back was torn up from the whip. He noticed that Yoongi’s already small body was smaller and his mind wasn’t as sharp.

But he still wanted him. He knew he was doing this to him but he couldn’t let him leave. If he left he wouldn’t come back.

“ You need to let me take him in” Taemin whispered. He ran long fingers through Yoongi’s hair in an attempt to soothe him, but he only whimpered. Taemin pulled his hand away to reveal dried blood in flakes under his nails.

“Look at this Soon… this isn’t right. He’s not a prisoner”

Soonyun seemed conflicted. On the one hand he knew Yoongi didn’t deserve this. It wasn’t his fault he was born resembling the love of his life. The woman promised to him. He knew what Taemin said was true. Yoongi was never involved in anything but the one problem that would always stand out is….

“If I let him go… he won’t come back” Soonyun looked almost sad but Taemin couldn’t fathom the idiocy of the statement.

“Soon … if you don’t let him come with me… he’ll be dead in a few days. Some of the damage is irreversible but I can save him. His life that is…”

Soonyun looked at Yoongi. His rattling breaths didn’t sound comfortable, he still hadn’t been eating and he looked as if he were decaying before their eyes.

But he couldn’t.

“Do what you can for him here. He’s not leaving.”

Soonyun closed the door behind him and Taemin almost called Yunjun right then. But this is a war. If he showed loyalties he’d be dead by morning.

Taemin sighed.

“Im so sorry Yoongi”

“It’s okay….. I didn’t … expect him to let me…” Yoongi’s voice was rough from disuse, coughing and vomiting.

“You heard us?”

“Some of it” Yoongi admitted. “Don’t worry about making calls… I made contact a few days ago.”

“I couldn’t .. you know that right… they’d kill me”

“I know… it’s okay Taeminie” Yoongi smiled a bit at his old friend. They were a long way from greasy pizza cheap beer and bad movies. This was real life.

“You look horrible bud” Taemin chuckled “I’m gonna patch you up to get you a few more days okay”

Yoongi nodded, to winded to speak.

Yoongi looked at Taemin’s familiar face and unruly hair. He had to call Kihyun and DO and Key when he got out of there. Make time for them.

For friends. He never wanted to be alone again.

He had been locked in the room for days since he started getting sick. Only Solar would come to see him to make him eat, but he still couldn’t.

“Hey.. don’t cry.. are you in pain?” Taemin began fussing with Yoongi’s arm trying to find a vein to insert an IV

Yoongi shook his head. Yes he was in pain but it wasn’t why he was crying. He just missed his friends.

He let his eyed drift closed for a while.

“hey can you stay awake?” Taemin asked

He didn’t know… could he stay awake? His body still didn’t feel like his own. It felt detached and weightless. His head felt clogged up. Stuffed to bursting with cotton or something and breathing was hard. He could still feel Taemin’s soft hands on him. Prodding his face and sides. It should hurt but his pain receptors were all off and all he got was a sluggish response.

“Taemin?” Yoongi croaked

“I know bud, save your strength okay. This will help. I’ll check on you soon.” He said as he finished securing a bandage around an arm Yoongi didn’t even know was broken.

“Okay” Yoongi sighed allowing his eyes to close again.

“Okay bud”

Taemin picked up his bag and the empty bottles of morphine. Yoongi didn’t seem to feel a thing when he tried setting his arm, he didn’t even flinch when he prodded Yoongi’s broken cheek bone. He hopes the saline would help the dehydration until help could come.

Taemin exited the cold room and made a note to get one of the maids to get Yoongi an extra blanket.

“Mr Lee?” the maid approached him.

Taemin raised his eyebrows. It was the maid who pointed out Yoongi’s room.

“Im Solar Yoongi’s personal maid… is… is he-“

Taemin couldn’t help but sneer. It wasn’t her fault. But to know someone watched this happen annoyed him.

“He’s going to die Ms Solar. I hope you’re ready” Taemin said. He had no way of knowing she had been single handedly keeping him alive to this point, it was also her idea to call him but she was unfazed by the harsh doctor.

“I just wanted you to know, if you _do_ decide to return, we have a _key_ under the _gin_ bottle” She said.

It was a casual statement but her eyes betrayed her and Taemin fought the urge to roll his eyes at her.

“Okay ms. I’ll check on him soon. Tell Mr. Moon I’ve left.

She nodded, satisfied, and left.

Taemin watched the house disappear in his rear-view mirror then turned on his radio. The noise should be enough to distort the bug they planted on his car while he made a call.

_“wèi”_

“8… Taemin… I need a pick up”

The line went dead.

Taemin pulled into the parking lot behind the local supermarket not far off from Soonyun’s residence.

The car was already waiting.

Taemin slipped on his coat and headed to the car.

The front seat was already occupied as was the back passenger side.

‘The8’ sat in the driver seat offering a quick nod before pulling out of the lot.

“I got your message. The maid was dangerously obvious” Taemin sighed exasperated.

“I trust my Message was clever enough” DO responded from the front seat. They drove in silence for a bit. The roads were covered in snow. It was going to be a very cold night for Yoongi.

Taemin looked to the man sitting beside him. He looked better than the last time Taemin saw him if not still a bit jittery but it was expected of a drug addict.

“Mr Kim.. you look better”

Seokjin turned his assessing eyes on Taemin and nodded. “Im glad you could help” Jin turned away and Taemin sighed

“You know I can’t say anything DO” Taemin sounded a bit whiney. Almost pleading.

“I don’t expect you to Lee Taemin. In fact we already have Yoongi’s location. All we want from you is an update on his condition. Will he last through recon and extraction?” DO turned to look at Taemin.

DO didn’t usually care about such things but like many others DO considered Yoongi a friend as did Taemin and if he could offer just this, he will.

He sighed. “Where do I begin. Orbital fractures, mid face fractures, a few broken ribs, punctured lung, dehydration, malnutrition healing lacerations on the back and face a broken arm blunt force trauma to the face… it left a lot of blood under the skin… he doesn’t even look like him.” Taemin ended on a whisper. It still shocked him how bad Yoongi looked.

He had seen Yoongi during months of school where he would go without eating out of general forgetfulness and he wouldn’t sleep because of his bouts of insomnia. He remembered coming to visit him not long after his cousin had died, when Yoongi was an absolute mess and he still… still hadn’t looked this bad.

Minghao was white knuckling the steering wheel and Seokjin looked even more agitated and Jittery than he had before and Taemin wondered if Jin’s friends knew he was still going through withdrawals.

“Will he last 48 hours to extraction?” Do asked

“Im supposed to see him tomorrow…. He should… but he really doesn’t have very much time.” Taemin took a breath before continuing “He’s also… he’s also been rapped.. repeatedly… there was some rectal blee-“

“Stop the fucking car!” Jin shouted and Minghao stopped instantly.

Seokjin was out of the car with a cigarette between his lips in seconds. DO turned in his seat to look at the doctor.

“Is his mind sound?” DO asked and it was a legit question. Yoongi was irrational when stressed… DO was afraid his friend would have gone mad by now. His suspicions were confirmed when Taemin shook his head.

“Sometimes he’s coherent. He spoke to me knew who I was and all that, but he checked out mid conversation. Then he started mumbling about his daddy… it’s fucked but I don’t think it’s going to be lasting.”

DO scrubbed his hand over his head and sighed. “Okay. We will have to push up the extraction” Do pulled out his phone to call Kihyun but Taemin stopped him.

“Get rid of me first.”

DO held his eyes a bit longer then he turned to The8

“Sure, 8, call Jun, tell him get the good doctor’s car and drop it at his place, let’s get the doctor home” DO looked out the window to where Seokjin was still smoking.

“And call Hyunsik and tell him he has incoming”

Minghao nodded as he excused himself to make the calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i don't have an ending for this yet but i know its gonna be so bitter sweet. i feel bad for Yoongi. fuck.


	11. Let him go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew Chile....  
> it took forever to get this out because of my George RR Martain level procrastination.  
> i think i wrote like three one shots on here before i got back to this and now school has resumed but it think when im trying to avoid assignments ill end up writing more on this story.
> 
> Also for the people who stuck around.. thank you kindly   
> the people who wanted me to go back to the college au storyline, its coming back for a while.
> 
> okay enjoy.

A slap behind Jimin’s head sent the cigarette he held between his lips tumbling, unlit, to the pavement.

“what the fuck is wrong with you?” Hoseok hissed “Since when do you smoke?”

Jimin looked up at him his eyes watering from the cold night air he shrugged then sniffed, “I do it from time to time… just when I’m stressed” he said quietly.

“I’ve never seen you do that..” Hoseok knows he hasn’t seen a lot of Jimin lately with all that had been going on but he was still his best friend. They spoke everyday, he had seen Jimin stressed before. He was there after his mother died and when he was sent crawling back to his father. He had offered him a place to stay and they went through an eviction together. This was the worst reaction to ‘stress’ Hoseok had ever seen with Jimin.

“When did that start?”

Hoseok leaned against the black van that their recon team was currently using. DO had suddenly moved up the evac time after meeting with the doctor who saw Yoongi.

He was so broken. So emaciated that Dr. Lee didn’t think he would be able to wait much longer.

Hoseok had hoped they would be able to prepare more but then Yoongi would suffer 24 more hours at the hands of that monster.

None of them besides maybe Jin, Minghao and Kihyun would see any action tonight anyway, and they were trained for this sort of situation so Hoseok supposed that things could go smoothly. He hoped it did anyway.

“It’s been stressful lately” Jimin whispered.

Hoseok chuckled, “Yeah…” he sighed. “but we’re gonna get Yoongi tonight so…”

“Yeah but… I mean it’s not just that…” Jimin’s finger twitched over his lighter. Seokjin really would have his ass if he knew how addicted the boy had become to the burn of smoke in his lungs and the taste of nicotine on his lips. Cigarettes weren’t that bad, but they also weren’t that effective. How long before Jimin tried something stronger to get the edge off?

“Taehyung too? Trouble in paradise?” Hoseok looked at his best friend.

He had been through so much in such a short time that Hoseok wondered how he was able to still stand so straight.

Hoseok was also well aware of Taehyung.

Hoseok liked Taehyung. Loved him as much as he loved the other guys but something about him sent Hoseoks nerves tingling.

He was sweet, kind, thoughtful and charming. He was beautiful and friendly and talkative and open, but behind all that Hoseok could see a hint of something else. ….Something other.

The same otherness that hid behind Seokjin’s pink sweaters and cute smiles.

The otherness that Seokjin had managed to hide. Gang affiliations, drug addictions and entire dead bestfriend and unborn child. Of course they weren’t things people went around telling other people but they were all friends … right?

Seokjin wasn’t as good at hiding it as Taehyung is anymore, and now that side of Seokjin is raw for everyone to see all the blemished parts of his personality.

But Tae.

Tae was still a mystery. And Hoseok hoped Jimin was being careful.

“There’s no trouble, I just don’t know… like I like him.. I really do, but what about Yoongi?”

Jimin looked troubled and his finger again twitched on the lighter.

“What about Yoongi? You all weren’t together”

Hoseok took out a pack of gum and stuck one in his mouth then handed one to Jimin. He always heard about smokers turning to gum when they tried to quit.

“No. but… I liked him and he liked me” Jimin shrugged placing the stick of peppermint gum on his tongue.

“okay, but Yoongi wont exactly be the same after this Jimin and its been a while… I think he’ll get it. I want you to be careful, but I want you to do what makes you happy. You’ve been through a lot, just let something good happen okay?” Hoseok threw an arm around his friend’s shoulder and Jimin giggled. Maybe Taehyung wasn’t all good, but he definitely wasn’t all bad and he made Jimin happy so why not?

“I’ll try .. I really like him. And I hope Yoongi won’t be too different”

They both sobered a bit at that statement.

Of course Yoongi would be different.

Raped. Broken. Left alone for all these months.

“What if he thinks we forgot him?” Jimin whispered.

“He wont.. he knows we’ll come for him. He sent Do to find us” Hoseok was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Jimin at this point. What if Yoongi _did_ think they forgot him. What if he was too far gone. What if he could never be the same again.

He hoped Yoongi didn’t think they gave up.

Someone pounded on the inside of the van. A signal that it was go time.

Jimin pocketed his lighter and hopped into the back of the van with Jackson and WinWin, Hoseok right behind.

They had to meet DO and Key at the meeting point. An old building near the border for coms and quick access.

Jin Minghao Kihyun and Yoonwoo will already be near Soonyun’s house and the small army of Yoongi’s men would have started to get in position. All they were officially waiting on was Taemin to stabilize Yoongi for the extract.

The black van zoomed through the cold dark streets and within minutes they were at their temporary com centre.

It’s time.

Yoongi snuggled into the warmth at his side. His head felt light and fuzzy. It felt like his sinuses were stuffed with tissue and his head was full of cotton.

A hand gently stroked his hair and Yoongi sighed.

Awareness slowly made its way back to him till he realised he was no longer in his room. His eyes weren’t open. His lids were much too heavy to even try. But it didn’t smell like the basement either. In fact it smelt nice. Like soap and clean sheets and a bit of cologne. The warmth at his side shifted a bit and the hand in his hair pressed a bit firmer over his scalp. A faint sting on the back of his hand reminded him that at some point he had an iv inserted.

The vaguely familiar scent wafted through his nostrils. A woody musk with a hint of something sweet like lavender or chamomile. Nothing at all like the coffee and cigarettes he had grown used to so that cancelled the possibility of it being Seokjin.

It wasn’t Jimin either. The few times they had fallen asleep watching movies together the younger would snuggle against Yoongi’s chest. This was quite the opposite. Yoongi was snuggled into someone much larger than him. The steady beating in his ear told him he was on their chest…. But who….

The feeling was familiar and yet so foreign at the same time. The hand in his hair kept up its ministrations and he heaved a big sigh.

It was comfortable.

A feeling he missed, although he wasn’t sure why he would miss it. Didn’t he have it every night from Seokjin, everyday from Jimin. Sometimes he’d even let Jungkook or Taehyung snuggle against him and he griped about it but he secretly felt good having them around.

That was the warmth he felt. But somewhere in his mushy brain he knew this wasn’t any of them. Something had happened yesterday… was it yesterday?

Tae was gone he had to get him back.

No Tae is safe.

He had to get himself back.. he had to escape.. he had to run.

Where?

Where is here? Who does he need to get away from?

The reality of his situation slammed into him all at once and Yoongi whimpered trying to pull away from the hands on him.

“shhh… shhh no no hey… I got you. I’m not here to hurt you”

Soonyun

“Yoongi? Can you hear me. I’m not trying to hurt you okay….”

Yoongi whimpered anyway and Soonyun released a frustrated sigh. He had just wanted to hold him a bit.

With his face so peaceful from all the pain medication in his system Yoongi looked so soft in his sleep and it had been so long since Soonyun had seen it he just wanted to have it all to himself again.

He moved Yoongi to his own room and pulled him close relishing in the way Yoongi nuzzled his chest unconsciously.

Yoongi had been asleep since Taemin came by and Soonyun checked on him during the day.

It was now eight pm and Soonyun finally had a moment to cuddle Yoongi again.

The serene look on his face crumpled after a while. He was waking up but he still seemed too drugged to fully get there.

He was whimpering now and trying to get away from Soonyun. Not wanting him to hurt himself Soonyun moved from the bed and turned to the window.

The night was especially dark beyond the lights of his driveway. The moon was full and the stars twinkled brightly. It made Soonyun smile. It felt like for once maybe he could have everything he ever wanted.

Despite being one of the heads of the Moon family, he was young and often looked down on.

After Yoonjin that was only intensified. His family was disappointed in him for not being able to secure the ties. At every turn, with every decision he ever made he was reminded of that failure.

When he was made aware of Yoongi’s existence he’d admit that he felt a bit giddy at the prospect of a second chance. He thought maybe befriending Yoongi would have worked as a tie but as he grew more and more infatuated with the oddly small pretty man Soonyun could feel himself becoming unhinged.

He wanted to please his family. He wanted to redeem himself for this one thing.. he wanted Yoongi.

He sighed turning in time to see Yoongi curl tighter on himself shivering slightly even though the room wasn’t cold.

In the corner of his eye Soonyun saw something through his window.

It was just a split second of movement but it sent the hairs on his arms standing. Something wasn’t right.

He leaned forward to try to get a better look. It could be one of the dogs, maybe a guard but something in him said it wasn’t.

A hooting sound rippled through the night. It was faint but was soon joined by other hoots and bird whistles.

Yoongi stiffened on the bed and that told Soonyun all he needed to know.

Soonyun tugged on a pair of jeans and his boots. He tucked his gun in his waist band and hurried to the kitchen where he left his phone. He hit his speed dial .

“ _dr lee”_

The usual greeting buzzed through the line.

“I need you at my residence now” Soonyun was panting with the effort to move his second pantry door where he stored a few other guns and rounds of amo.

 _“Why what happened… is Yoongi okay?”_ Soonyun could hear rustling and then the jingle of keys and Taemin hurried from his house.

“He’s fine but there’s a problem I need to deal with and I need you to ensure his situation doesn’t worsen while I’m away”

The rustling stopped and Soonyun could imagine the glare in Taemin’s eyes as he growled down the line _‘im not a fucking baby sitter Soon’_

‘Get the fuck over here Taemin, I won’t ask again.”

Taemin killed the line and Soonyun punched in the number for his front gate

_“Mr Moon?’_

“Min’s” Soonyun hissed into the receiver and hung up.

They had found him. He was probably completely surrounded right now. Shit.

His guards flooded the house as the hooting and whistling continued through the air.

It was weird that they’d so blatantly give away their locations like that but at the very least they were still outside.

Jihoon from the front gate ran in with Dr. lee in tow.

“What the fuck Soonyun. How could you call me here in the middle of an attack. Do you know what happens if I die on your premises?”

Soonyun was aware of what would happen but at this point he didn’t care. All he wanted was Yoongi to be safe and alive … with him, when this was all over.

“just get to him” Soonyun snapped.

Jin picked at the latest needle mark on his arm.

It was virtually impossible for him to function while going through his withdrawals so he did the rational thing and shot up before he came out.

He knew his tolerance would be shit after coming off it for so long and he knows the nightmares on the drug is far worse than that of his withdrawal hallucinations but this is important and he can’t hold a gun steady with the constant twitching in his fingers and tremble in his arm.

The small amount pumping through his veins now is just enough to keep him steady for the evac. It should be just enough to get Yoongi Minghao Yoonwoo and Kihyun out safe.

They were all counting on each other now.

The Min’s were currently causing a distraction, Taemin should already be there and Jimin Hoseok Jackson and Winwin just confirmed their location and Do, Key, Jungkook and Namjoon were online and listening to their every breath on the coms.

Taehyung jogged up to them hunching low to stay in the shadow of the wall.

He handed off the extra amo to Jin and Kihyun..

“Okay, Yoon, Tae, remember stay close so when Taemin gets Yoongi out the side you’re ready to go.

Taehyung could roll his eyes. Obviously that’s the plan but everyone’s emotions are running high and Jin’s need to reiterate himself is something he could let slide.

Taehyung also didn’t miss the way Jin rubbed at his sleeve just over the crook of his elbow. Taehyung narrowed his eyes but decided against speaking about it. This wasn’t the time.

The Min calls had stopped completely and the only sound that pierced the night was the rattattat and popping sounds of guns and a few screams. A few maids rushed out of the house and through the gates, some bloody some not so much.

The Moon residence was a flurry of movement by the time Jin and Kihyun got in.

There were already bodies thrown about and dark blood splattered on the walls and tiles.

Jin’s boots made squishing noises as he walked through the innards of what used to be one of the Min’s only identifiable by the dragon sitting on the bloodied pile of flesh.

It was a slaughter house. The salty metallic scent sent tremors through Jin. It smelt all too familiar.

Shots popped and flashed the room with its slight glow. Machine guns were rattling in the living room and Jin wondered just what the person was shooting at to have fired off that many shots.

He was trained for this, he had killed before, he had sawn off a man’s head with a pocket knife during his training. His fight or flight response was always set to fight. It was reflex at this point. He knows death, he’s seen it, but nothing prepared Jin for this.

A man wailed as he lay just under Soonyun’s kitchen table, his rightleg was missing below the knee, the red of his blood blending with the deep red of his Min uniform. Said leg was a few feet to the side pointing ominously to the hallway.

Kihyun Jin and Minghao hurried in that direction.

A sudden grunt came from behind them and Jin didn’t know what happened but suddenly he was grappling with someone in the dark. The large man landed one hit to Jin’s jaw and he was just able to move his head to avoid the second one. The man rolled over and pinned Jin’s arms down. He pulled his gun from somewhere behind him and aimed at Jin’s head.

Jin squeezed his eyes shut as the shot rang out. The man slumped over on top of him, the top half of his skull gone.

“Fucking hell 8” Jin grunted as Kihyun helped him to his feet. “this is supposed to be a stealth mission… Mins distract we eveac” Jin argued eying the shotgun in Minghao’s hands.

How his slender frame was able to handle the force of it Jin didn’t know, his own hand gun that he had practised with for years still sent a creak through his wrist whenever he fired it, but he never questioned the likes of Xu Minghao.

“No need Mr Kim” Minghao said pointing in the direction of the only light in the house.

Jin walked in with his pistol in front of him.

The room was large and for the most part empty. A dinged carpet decorated the floor and a few chairs were strone about.

“Mr Kim!” a loud voice shouted and Jin spun with his gun aimed in the direction. Minghao darted down the hall and came back seconds later with his hand firmly gripping a woman’s hair.

She scrunched her face in pain but didn’t make a sound.

“do we kill her?” Kihyun asked already aiming at her head.

“She knows who you are” Minghao said tightening his grip.

“Mr. Kim please… i-im solar.. I was Yoongi’s personal maid.. I”

 _‘solar?... shit Seokjin, don’t shoot, that’s my contact’_ DO’s voice buzzed through their intercoms.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Of course”

“Where’s Yoongi?” Jin asked.

Solar released a pained sigh as Minghao released her hair.

“He’s with Dr Lee. They are on the bottom level.” She started hurrying back the way they came “Follow me”

Kihyun and Jin looked to each other then began following cautiously.

Something had caught Minghao’s eye.

A conspicuous silver cabinet at the back of the large room. Behind that was a bulletin board, an on the board were a few news paper clippings. Jin Kihyun and Solar had already left the room.

It wouldn’t hurt to poke around a bit, after all, where would The8 be if he didn’t gather information the way he did.

Minghao opened the first draw of the cabinet and found it full of files with labels. Of course there was one on the Min’s and their allies but next to that was a folder with Seokjin’s name on it.

Minghao pulled it out quickly and shoved it into his bag. He opened the next draw and found it full of poloroid and digital printed pictures of Yoongi and some of a girl he knew to be Yoonjin. He picked up a few and shoved that into his bag as well. The last draw held a few silver pendants. Dragons the Min symbol. He shut that draw before hurrying after the others. The file may be useful later.

They hadn’t made it far, just past the living room.

The gun fire had been dying down so had the screaming.

 _“Don’t let your guard down, more Moon’s have been dispatched to your location”_ that was Key though the coms and shit they had to move.

“Quickly Solar… where are they?” Jin said looking down at her menacingly.

She pointed to a set of stairs “Mr Moon cant know I helped Mr Kim.” She whispered. And Kihyun nodded before starting his decent.

“Run” Jin told her and she did.

“Tae, Yoon, a maid is coming in your direction. Take her. We’re close to Yoongi’s location now.” Jin said. He received grunts from the coms.

Satisfied he followed Kihyun down the stairs.

It wasn’t the scene Jin was expecting to find when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

It was much worse but much better than he thought.

Yoongi looked like a corpse. His perfect pale skin was littered with bruises. Big ugly purple and blue marks from his face to his legs. Thankfully Taemin was with him and had him hooked up to a portable respirator and an IV line. On the other side of the room sat Soonyun.

His tshirt and face was splattered with blood. In one hand he held a gun in the other a few delicate silver necklaces the small dragon pendant the only remaining piece of the Mins who had worn them. He collected them like trophies.

“You are on my property” Soonyun said. It wasn’t a growl or anything. It wasn’t menacing at all. It was more of a resigned sigh. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fight his way out of this one.

With Minghao Kihyun and Seokjin against him with most if not all his guards dead Soonyun was in no position to make demands.

“And you have something that belongs to me” Jin responded still keeping his gaze cautiously away from Yoongi’s battered form. His vision had already begun to blur the mix of smells, blood and sulphur and hot metal with the sight that Yoongi presented huddled close to Taemin’s chest. A weird cloud enveloped him. A mix of rage and confusion maybe sadness and nausea. He needed to get out of there soon.

Soonyun chuckled darkly. “Ah Kim Seokjin. We meet again”

“Youre mistaken… we’ve never met” Seokjin’s fingers frigated on the trigger. He itched to put a bullet in Soonyun’s head, but this is still a war. He had to be safe and get Yoongi out.

“Ah… but we have Mr. Kim. Time will tell” He laughed.

Soonyun dropped the silver chains to the concrete below them then motioned to Taemin.

Taemin wasted no time hoisting Yoongi’s limp form against his chest as he scampered to Seokjin and Minghao. Kihyun kept his eye on Soonyun as they walked back up the stairs.

“Arent you going to kill me Kim Seokjin?” Soonyun stood dropping his gun and spreading his arms. He looked calm he wasn’t coming unhinged as Jin was and maybe he could see that Jin’s entire body had begun shaking but he only smirked as Jin lowered his gun and grunted a hurry up to Taemin as they left the basement.

Jin didn’t miss the whipping post in the corner. His body shuddered as he shut down the thought. Now is not the time for this to get the better of him.

Taehyung was there waiting with a large blanket. His mouth hung open as he caught sight of Yoongi.

“Fuck” he whispered as Taemin came closer. He threw the blanket over him.

“Lets get him to my private practise. Quick” the doctor said the urgency in his voice startling them into action.

Kihyun barked at the remaining Mins to finish up and clear out. Soonyun would have made his escape by now.

Yoonwoo pulled the van around for all of them to pile in.

they did it. They got him out.

Seokjin still hadn’t looked over at Yoongi.

The tremor in his fingers from where the drugs still made their way through him reminded him that it was probably best to keep his distance from Yoongi for a little while.

“Kim Seokjin” Dr Lee called.

Jin grunted in response. He heard Taemin tsk .

“Its not going to help either of you Seokjin” He said.

Jin turned to look at the doctor who had Yoongi wrapped tightly in the blanket and cuddled close to his chest.

“It will be better for the both of you if you do this sooner rather than later Mr. Kim.” But neither of them made any moves.

Taehyung sighed and pushed Seokjin into the seat next to Taemin.

Yoongi looked smaller than he ever had. Most of his injuries were covered by the large blanket around his body but his face was testament enough to what had happened.

Yoongi was trembling even wrapped up and held in warm arms. His lips were blue and his eyelids were swollen. His breath hitched even with the respirator in place.

“he needs this as much as you do Jinnie” Taehyung whispered and Jin looked at him. He looked up to Yoonwoo and Kihyun in the front seat and could see the white knuckle grip Yoonwoo had on the steering wheel.

Jin sighed heavily and reached out one large palm to cup the cold skin at Yoongi’s cheek. His heart clenched as Yoongi blinked his eyes open then closed them again. Tears rolled doen Seokjin’s cheeks as he whispered “Im so sorry Yoons…. Im so sorry”

Minghao who had been sitting quietly in the last row of the van gasped suddenly. A small flash light illuminating a page from the file he had stolen in his hands.

His horror filled eyes looked up and sought out Seokjin.

“Mr Kim…. Its…” Minghao looked back to the page to confirm that his eyes were not fooling him.

“Its… it was…”

“Spit it out 8”

Minghao took a deep breath it wasn’t like him to beat around the bush but in light of the recent situation he didn’t know if Seokjin could handle his discovery.

“Mr Kim… Soonyun shot Yoonjin” Minghao whispered. Jin’s entire body tensed. He had Yoonjin’s murdered in his grasp and he let him go he had killed countless Mins and Jin just let him go.

He knew Soonyun had spmething to do with Yoojin’s entire issue but it was never made clear exactly what that was but to know that he was also the one to pull the trigger. The one who shot her and fled the scene when the police arrived.

Jin couldn’t see the face of any of the men from the warehouse but the voice. His voice….

_are you kidding, do you know how much we can get for a pretty thing like her, look at her skin, someone will pay a shit ton to mark that pretty white meat.”_

_  
“ Shut that bitch up. I hear something,”_

_Yoojin was yanked up by her arm and jin was yanked to his knees. One man stood behind him and one behind Yoojin. She was openly crying now. Everything was happening so fast. The police were banging on the door people were loading guns. Jins head spun, he couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t breathe. Till suddenly everything came crashing into focus._

_He met Yoojin’s eyes. She had her head cocked to the side. She blinked at him then nodded. She took a deep breath then nodded again._

_“Its okay Jinnie….. its okay”_

A sudden stir in Taemin’s arms and Yoongi mumbled a soft “Yoonjin”

Shit… Soonyun had killed Yoongi’s cousin and Jin had just let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments i love feed back. i also finally got on ARA so look out for me. same name as here. feel free to send requests and such too . i really need something to fill my time ive been sooo fucking stressed lately.
> 
> anyway chapter 12 coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> here i go again


End file.
